Invisible
by animeaddict2323232
Summary: Sonic is infatuated with Sally Acorn, an all around amazing girl. His best friend, Amy, on the other hand is madly in love with Sonic, but he is completely oblivious to her affection. Rated T. Sally/Sonic/Amy
1. OneOneOne

**Hello, my lovelies. I am SO thrilled to be back writing a story for my loyalist reviewers! Now, I know you are expecting a super long story like my "The Player" (which if you haven't checked out yet, you NEED to, go to my profile and cliiickk) BUT this story will not be as long. Think of it like a short storyyy. Ten chapters max. (PSH I haven't even figured out where I'm going with this, just wanna keep my readers happy!) BUT I will say the chapters will be longerrrr.**

_**Summary: Sonic is infatuated with Sally Acorn, the most popular, down to earth girl at school. His best friend, Amy, on the other hand is madly in love with Sonic, but he is completely oblivious to her affection. Rated T for Highschool shit. No lemons people, GEEZ I'm only a teen! Sally/Sonic/Amy**_

**X**

**OneOneOne**

**X**

With his usual swagger, Sonic walked down the halls, greeting his friends warmly and smiling at the people he was friendly with. Reaching his locker, he threw his books in messily, not noticing the millions of girls staring at him in adoration and the boys who shot him envious looks. He ran a hand through his hair and slammed his locker shut. Sonic looked around for a familiar face, someone he could talk to.

And then he spotted her.

Smiling instantly, he walked up to her and said, "Hey, Sal. How was your short vacay?"

Sally Acorn turned from her locker and smiled. "Pretty good, Sonic. A lot of food though." She laughed heartily, making Sonic's grin widen. "I'm still stuffed."

He chuckled. "Same. It sucks majorly we're back in school."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I know. Honestly, I wouldn't be against having another vacation right now."

Interrupting their conversation, the bell rang. Sally hoisted her turquoise backpack over her shoulder. "It was nice talking to you, Sonic. See you around?"

Sonic smiled. "You bet."

She started walking towards her next class, but turned around to wave bye to him. He found himself waving back, grinning like an idiot. Sonic scolded himself mentally for being boring. Really? Why did he bring up school again? He must come off as some obtuse prick, someone Sally didn't want to talk to. He would have to work on his material, come off as funnier and sweeter.

Walking into class, he sat in his seat hurriedly as the second bell rang. He looked around and saw that his best friend wasn't present. She was always here early, especially on the first day back from Thanksgiving because she didn't like hanging around her family.

Hearing the third bell ring, Sonic snapped his phone opened and quickly speed dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. Bad sign. Ten minutes after class had started, Sonic raised his hand and asked if he could go to the bathroom. After the teacher excused him, the blue hedgehog sped out of the room and headed for the exit doors. He knew where to find her when she didn't want anyone bothering her. In thirty seconds flat, Sonic arrived at the small park near his house. Sure enough, Amy Rose was sitting on a swing, staring at the ground.

He sat down on the swing next to her and started to sway. "That bad?"

Amy didn't look up, but she said, "The worst."

Sonic nodded with understanding and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Amy said with a sigh. "It happened like this..."

"_Mike, can you pass the cranberry sauce?" Amy asked._

"_You have hands," He grunted and went back to eating his mashed potatoes that were soaked in gravy._

_Amy blinked in annoyance. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "You have hands too, Mike. So pass the sauce."_

_Amy's mother set down her fork and scolded, "Amy."_

"_Mom, he is perfectly capable of passing the cranberry sauce. Aren't ya, Mike?" Amy argued, trying to push his buttons. If he was going to be a jackass about it, so would she._

_Mike glared at her and said, "Is that how you treat your father?"_

_Amy scowled. "You are __**not **__my father. I had a dad who was a much better person than you are in every aspect. Do not compare yourself to him," She snarled._

"_Amy!" Her mother cried out, shock written all over her face. _

_Amy threw down her fork so that it clanged loudly on her plate. "Mom for Christ sake, he is __**perfectly **__capable of passing the damn sauce. He's just too damn lazy and doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything other than himself." Pausing, Amy thought about a different angle. "Is it about money? That has to be it because otherwise why would you be with him? But let's be honest, he's a dentist, not a millionaire..."_

_She couldn't finish her sentence because Mike slammed his plate on the floor, smashing the food all over the floor. Amy's mother looked down at her untouched plate of food and said nothing. Amy scowled at her mother's weakness and glared at Mike who was practically foaming at the mouth._

"_When you are under my roof, you will respect me! Don't you __**ever**__ talk about me that way again. Without me, you'd be living in the fucking streets. Are we clear?"_

"_Crystal," She said mockingly and that's when the situation became worse._

"And that's when Mike the Moron went nuclear on me."

"Same old same old?"

"About right."

Sonic sighed with frustration and said, "I don't understand why you don't call social services or even let me do it."

"He's not _abusing _me, Sonic. He's just an asshole that gets fired up a lot."

Sonic stood up and extended his hand to Amy, who accepted it. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "If I ever catch him talking to you that way, I'll beat the living shit out of him."

Amy smirked and hugged him back tightly. "I'd pay to see that."

Sonic laughed and pulled away. Her playful expression faded and she said seriously, "Thanks, Hedgehog. It's just...really hard sometimes."

Sonic played with her bright pink quills that he loved. "I know, Ames. Just know, I'll always be there for you. Understand?"

Amy smiled. "Is that a promise?"

"You bet. Now come on. I told Jenkins I was going to the bathroom like ten minutes ago. We better get back so he doesn't get suspicious." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dammit it. I was really hoping I could skip Jenkins class," Amy whined with a pout on her face.

Sonic cracked a smile. "And miss forty five minutes of his monotone lecturing? That would be wrong, Miss Rose."

"A girl could try," She said with a shrug.

He rolled his eyes in amusement and said, "Hold on tight." Without a second of hesitation, Sonic sped towards the school with Amy in his arms.

X

The bell rang, echoing through the halls of Station Square high. Sonic and Amy exited their history classroom with relief. Amy gave a little whoop and said, "Thank god that's over. Sonic, I gotta ask you something."

"Mhmm." He sounded distracted.

"Something _important._"

Amy not noticing that anything was wrong started babbling about this dinner her mom was going to have and she needed an excuse not to go. It was their annual family reunion and Mike the Moron was usually wasted and said idiotic things to embarrass their family. She looked over at Sonic to see that he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Narrowing her eyes, Amy crossed her arms over her chest.

"I met this guy last night at a bar and had a one night stand."

Still not paying an attention to her, Amy sighed with frustration and snapped her fingers in front of Sonic. "Hellooo. Earth to Hedgehog. What the hell are you staring at?"

She turned to look in Sonic's direction and her frustration disappeared. He was staring at Sally Acorn, the prettiest and one of the smartest girls in school. Amy dropped her hands to her sides and stiffened. Sonic was _checking Sally out. _He looked like a lovesick puppy. Amy snapped out of it and regained her normal aloof composure.

"Please," Amy scoffed as she walked down the hall with him. "Sally Acorn? Little miss perfect? That's who you've got it bad for?"

Sonic nodded, running a hand through his dark blue quills. "She's the one, Ames. Sal's perfect..."

She rolled her emerald eyes. "Sonic, you've said like three words to the girl and suddenly you're infatuated?"

He looked at her and said defensively, "We talk all of the time."

"Yeah, that's why I _always _see the two of you together."

"Ames?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

Amy saluted him mockingly. "Whatever you say, Hedgehog. Afterschool. My place?"

Sonic grinned at her as he reached his second period classroom. "The usual spot?"

Amy smirked and said, "The usual."

When he disappeared inside the classroom, Amy's smile faded. She clutched her books tighter and walked down the hallway towards her classroom. She couldn't believe that Sonic had set his eyes on Sally Acorn of all people. He always had conquests when it came to girls, but Sally Acorn? She was Little Miss Perfect, which was worse. She was gorgeous, incredibly smart, and just a fun girl in general. Who wouldn't like her? At this point, Amy didn't. She prayed Sally didn't fall for Sonic, but she knew it was hopeless. Sonic was the perfect guy and who wouldn't want him?

She sighed when she reached her classroom. Sonic the Hedgehog, her best friend, was so oblivious. He couldn't even see that she was standing right beside him. He would never look at her romantically. To him, they were just friends.

Amy, on the other hand, was madly in love with him.

X

Spotting Knuckles in the courtyard, Sonic walked over and exchanged a high five with him. Knuckles's countenance immediately brightened and he asked, "Sonic, my man. You going to the party tonight?"

"Rouge's house right?"

"Yeah, don't get too excited. It's only a _small _party," Knuckles rolled his eyes and gave Sonic a knowing smile. Sometimes his blue hedgehog friend over did it at huge parties. Drinking wise that is. The echidna couldn't complain because he overdid it _every time. _

Sonic shrugged with a grin. "Don't think I'm going to go."

Knuckles frowned. "Dude, it's Rouge's house. _Rouge. _The sexy bat in our math class. I think she wants to hook up with me."

The blue hedgehog smirked. "You would think that. Nah, I think I'll just go to Amy's house today."

"Sally's going to be there."

Sonic froze in his tracks. "Sally Acorn? Why would that interest me..." His voice trailed off.

Knuckles exploded into laughter. "Because you've got it bad for her? Everyone can see that, Sonic. Including her."

Sonic's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Regaining his composure, he said, "I think I've changed my mind. This party sounds pretty cool now that I think about it."

Knuckles rolled his eyes and said goodbye. Sonic snapped his phone open and dialed Amy's number. "Speak."

"Ames, its Sonic."

"You know I have caller ID right?" Amy said with amusement over the phone.

"Right, okay. Whatever. Change of plans. Rouge is having a party tonight. You know, Rouge right?"

"I'm don't know if knowing Rouge is a good or bad thing..." Her voice trailed off.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Come to the party, Ames. I'll pick you up at 7."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," Sonic said with a grin. "Don't be late." He snapped his phone shut and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to his car and drove it to his house.

X

"I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"Think of it as a favor," Sonic suggested, knocking on the door.

"Then you _owe _me one," Amy retorted. Sonic looked over at her with a smile.

"On the positive side, you look...amazing, Amy." And he wasn't lying. Amy wore a red mini dress over black leggings and black studded boots. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves and her eyes were coated with a thin line of smoky black eyeliner. She was _very pretty, _Sonic thought to himself even though he knew he shouldn't be thinking of her like that.

Amy's cheeks flushed and she stammered to say something, but nothing came out. When he stared at her like that, it made her feel wanted, special...attractive. His grin made shivers run up her back and at the same time, she felt all warm and tingly inside. "For the record...you look good too, Sonic," She whispered softly with a tiny smile.

Before he could say anything, the door opened and Rouge the bat was standing in the frame. "Blue, nice to see ya and you brought Amy... Come on in."

The pink hedgehog bit her tongue so that she wouldn't say anything negative. It was obvious Rouge didn't want her here and to be honest, _Amy _didn't want to be here, but she would do anything for Sonic. Maybe he knew that and was taking advantage of her. Sonic gave her a knowing smile, silently thanking her for not causing a scene. She nodded proudly in return.

Sonic spotted a few of his buddies at the bar. Knowing Amy didn't like his buddies that much he said, "Go mingle, Ames. I'm gunna get a drink." Not to mention, if he wanted to talk to his buddies about Sally Acorn, they would support him. Amy, on the other hand, didn't support his minor thing for Sally. Maybe it was because she was jealous that Sally would replace her if she became his girlfriend.

Amy watched him leave and wondered why he needed her to come in the first place. Bringing her out of her thoughts, she heard someone call her name. It was Mina, a girl she was friends with. Smiling, she walked over to Mina and hugged her. Mina introduced Amy to her friends Tikal and Cream. Amy tried her best to forget about Sonic.

X

"Sally Acorn? That's aiming high, bro," Silver said, taking a swig of his beer.

Sonic shoved Silver's shoulder playfully. "Sally's already a friend. She's just has to see the more romantic, exhilarating side of me."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sonic won't have any problem getting Sally. We all know he's _sensitive _when he's with women."

Sonic gave his buddy the finger and his friends burst into laughter. Knuckles said, "He's romantic. Women like their men to be sweet on them."

Shadow raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And you're an expert now, Knuckles?"

Silver snickered and Knuckles glared at Shadow. "Whatever, Shadow. I'm better off spending time with _my girl. _I'd said the same for you, but...you don't have a lady friend." Knuckles saluted them and walked towards Rouge, throwing on his best suggestive smile.

Silver patted Shadow on the back and said, "The lug head is right. Let's go chat up some girls." Shadow and Silver stood up, but Sonic remained seated.

"You coming, bro?" Silver asked.

Sonic shook his head and took another swig of his beer. "Nah, I'm...waiting for someone."

Shadow and Silver traded knowing glances. "Alright. Seeya around, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog nodded and turned his attention to the door. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar girl standing in the door. Sally had arrived. He couldn't help but smile softly, checking her out fully. She was beautiful even in dark wash jeans and a nice blue top. Sonic willed for her to come over here and talk to him, but she spotted her other friends and went straight towards them.

So much for wistful thinking.

X

Amy rolled her eyes and excused herself. She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool next to Sonic. She ordered a drink and turned to look at her best friend. "Wipe that drool off your chin. It's pathetic."

Sonic frowned. "No one asked you to comment, Ames."

She sighed and accepted her drink from the bartender. She sipped the spiked lemonade before saying, "You know she's with Vector, right?"

"So?"

"So she's taken, Sonic."

"And when has that stopped anyone?" Sonic said, gulping down the remains of his Sam Adams.

"Wellllll," Amy clicked her tongue. "You're not going to get her to notice you by sitting here. Go talk to her. Save me from being tortured by your miserable attitude."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Would you calm down? I'm waiting for my right moment."

"Hedgehog, there's _never _a right moment. Go talk to her."

Sonic looked at her with a smile. "That's not very optimistic, Ames."

The pink hedgehog shrugged and licked her red tinted lips. "You want an optimistic friend. I want a car. But hey," She shrugged and continued, "We can't always get what we want."

Sonic shook his head, still smiling. "You're _depressing _attitude is going to rub off on me if I don't ditch you soon. I'll be back."

Amy waved mockingly at him as he stood up from the stool. With determination clearly written all over his face, Sonic spotted Sally Acorn and started walking towards her.

She watched him leave, her playful expression faded. Sighing, Amy took a long swig of her bottle. He was so eager to go talk to her when she was right here. That _hurt. _It hurt knowing that he would rather chat up Sally then her. What did Sally have that she didn't? Sure, Sally was pretty and smart. She was also an all around nice girl, but so was Amy. And Amy was more down to earth and funnier than Sally was. So what was it? Was she not pretty enough for him?

Absentmindedly, she touched her hair and wondered if she should dye it a normal color. Pink was a little flashy...

She shook her head and finished the rest of her spiked drink. Whatever. She was much better than Sally in so many ways. She would just have to show Sonic how sexy and flirty she could be.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It is now," She said distantly, not even looking over to see who it was.

"I'm Jet. I— ,"

Amy stirred her drink and interrupted him. "I know who you are. You sit next to me in English and always ask to borrow a pen when you have one in your right pocket. How am I doing so far?" She turned to look at him with a knowing smirk.

Jet looked at her in surprise and said impressed, "Pretty spot on actually."

Amy extended her hand, "Amy. But you already know that."

He grinned and shook her hand. "You're pretty blunt, aren't you?"

She shrugged and tucked a strand behind her ear. "Better to be honest. See if I pretended that I didn't know you, I would've hurt your ego. I suppose you're over here to ask if you can hook up with me? If I'm going to continue being honest with you, Jet, I'm going to flat out tell you that I don't do that shit."

Jet's grin widened if possible. She hadn't snapped at him. Amy just simply stated exactly what she was thinking without an edge to her voice whatsoever. She really was different. "I'm not opposed to hooking up, but that's not why I came over. See that girl over there?"

Amy looked to see Jet pointing to Fiona Fox who was checking him out big time. He nodded and said, "She keeps throwing herself at me and I was getting tired of it."

The pink hedgehog put a hand to her heart mockingly and teased, "No? You don't want to hook up wit Fiona? But she's an incredible and I hear she's _very _good in be—."

Jet interrupted her and said, "Not everyone just wants to go out with a pretty girl."

The pink hedgehog snorted and mockingly waved to Fiona. The fox scrunched her nose up in disgust and turned around. Amy shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Most people do."

"Not me."

"I can see that," Amy said and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

X

Sonic strided up to Sal and greeted her warmly, "Hey, Sal."

She turned away from talking to Bunnie and smiled. "Hi, Sonic. Having fun?"

"Now that I'm talking to you? Yes."

Sally laughed, making Sonic grin wider. He ran a hand through his messy blue quills and said, "Do you want to dance?"

She looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. "Absolutely." She handed her drink to Bunnie and said muttered something to her. Sally took Sonic's hand and allowed him to lead her over to the dance floor. When the beat started, their feet began to move in sync. They danced close to each other, pressing their bodies against one another. Sonic looked into Sally's warm brown eyes and grinned when he noticed a faint pink color on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and let go of herself in the music. And he watched her in awe and admiration. Sally was beautiful, especially when she was pressed close against him. He wrapped her tan arms around his neck and continued to move against her body.

Interrupting their moment, Sonic was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was met with a huge fist. He stumbled backwards, holding his face in pain. Removing his hand, Sonic wiped the blood off his lip and angrily looked up to see who had hit him. Vector.

"What the hell are you doing with _my girlfriend_?"

"We were just dancing, Vector. Nothing happened," Sally said defensively, putting a hand on Vector's shoulder. The crocodile shoved her hand away as Sonic stood up.

"Nothing happened, man," Sonic said coldly, his eyes narrowing. He was prepared for a fight.

"The hell it didn't," Vector snarled, attacking Sonic to the ground. They exchanged a series of punches and kicks to the stomach and face. People started screaming, yelling at them to cut it out, but Sonic couldn't focus on them. He had to beat the living shit out of Victor to prove he wasn't a wuss. Sonic turned Vector over and started slamming punches in the crocodile's gut.

"Sonic, stop it!"

He turned up to see Sally looking at him with fear. That second of hesitation allowed Vector to shove Sonic to the ground and start hitting him. Vector's fists slammed into Sonic's nose, causing his vision to blur. In a daze, Sonic watched a swearing Knuckles grab ahold of Vector and restrain the truculent crocodile.

He watched a familiar pink hedgehog peek down at him. She looked incredibly worried as she kneeled down in front of him. "Sonic? Are you okay? Answer me please," She cried with desperation.

Sonic opened his mouth to reassure her, but no words came out of his mouth. His vision blurred tremendously until it faded into black.

X

He woke to a coldness seeping throughout his body. Adjusting his vision, he saw Amy's face. She pressed a cold pack to his nose and wiped the blood off with her other hand that held a moist towel. He pushed her hands away and sat up groggily. "What happened?"

Amy sighed and pressed the cold pack to his nose. He winced at the cold touch, but he did nothing to stop her. "You got into a fight with Victor for dancing with his girlfriend. I would say I told you so, but I figure I'll keep it to myself for now."

"Thanks, Ames."

"No problem."

He rolled his eyes and asked, "How long have I been passed out?"

"About two hours. I brought you back to my place because your mom would murder you if she saw you come home with a bloody face."

Sonic nodded and said, "Good call."

Amy moved the cold pack to his lip with her lips curved into a frown. "You shouldn't do that...worry me like that." She bit her lip and stopped herself from saying anymore.

For the first time that night, he turned towards her and looked at her. Although she wouldn't look him in the eye, he noticed that she looked worried and there was a deep sadness in her eyes. He gently removed her hand from his lips and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Her breath hitched when he looked at her intensely. Recovering from her hormones, she threw on a fake smile and punched his shoulder playfully. "Next time, let me know if you're going to take on the most muscular guy at school so I can tell you how ridiculous you're being."

Sonic's intense expression faded and he laughed heartily. "Next time, Ames. Next time."

She smiled and looked down at her phone. "Well, it's two am and you should probably get home. The blood is pretty much gone and we wouldn't want Mike the Moron to freak out."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it once. "Should I slip out your window?"

Amy nodded towards the window in her room and said, "I'd advise you to. If you went out the front door, the alarm would ring and you know how much _he_ wouldn't appreciate that."

"Right," Sonic said, kissing her cheek. "Movie night tomorrow?"

Amy smirked wickedly. "Get ready to watch Scream," She said in an eerie voice and made ghost noises. He grinned, wondering how he ever managed to land an awesome friend.

He opened the window and saluted her. Sonic crawled out the window and used the ladder that Amy always kept near the roof to climb down. Reaching the ground, he looked up and saw Amy at the window. He waved once and walked towards his house that was only a few houses down.

She watched him go, unable to move her eyes away from him. Amy pressed her fingertips against the window and swore under her breath. She pulled the curtains and padded to her bed. The pink hedgehog cuddled into her covers and looked up at the darkened ceiling.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was pining for her best friend and he had absolutely no idea. Or if he did, he didn't care. He was the one person in her life that she could count on. He was the only person she could truly have fun with. Sure, she was friendly with other girls, but he was her best friend. Amy didn't want to hang out with anyone but him because she loved being near him. She loved being the one that made him laugh or smile.

Amy mentally scolded herself for thinking about him all the time. She honestly needed something else to occupy her mind to distract her from the unrequited love she was feeling. Or maybe someone...

She shook her head and pressed it harder into the pillow. No, she knew herself too well. Amy wouldn't be able to do that because she would feel guilty constantly for lying to the person she "fake dated" to get over Sonic. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but vision him. He was always in her thoughts, her dreams...

She listened to the rhythmic sound of the fan and dozed off, thinking about her one true hero.

**X**

**Good. Bad. Amazing?**

**You tell me! Just press the green button and let me know if I should continue.**

**I'm really excited about this story. I'm enjoying writing different versions of Sonic and Amy. Amy is more witty and independent while Sonic is the sweet boy next door. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Xoxo. Anime.**


	2. TwoTwoTwo

**Oh my god. **

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorite this story! This is an ALL TIME RECORD, one I will remember! I have never gotten 33 reviews before and I owe it all to you guys...mostly girls am I right? Enough of my blubbering because I'm sure you guys wants the second chappy!**

**OH WAIT. There was one more thing I wanted to address. I spelled Vector the Crocodile's name wrong in the first chapter so I went back and corrected that. So thank you to those who pointed it out! I will remember that from now on!**

**X**

**TwoTwoTwo**

**X**

"What's taking so long?"

Amy chucked a handful of popcorn at Sonic and sat down next to him on the couch with a plop. "You should be _thanking _me instead of complaining. I brought you food."

Sonic's hand reached in the popcorn bag and pulled out a handful of it. He ate it in a second. "Popcorn is fine and all, Ames, but where's the chilidogs?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You are so picky. Just eat the popcorn and enjoy," She said, laughing creepily at the end as she hit play on the remote. It was Sunday night and the two hedgehogs were in Amy's house watching Scream. Normally, they would have watched it on Friday on their annual movie day, but they went to Rouge's mini party instead and Saturday was guys' night. So Sunday was their rain check movie night. Sonic wasn't a fan of scary movies, but he would endure it because he knew how much Amy liked them.

He looked over and saw her watching the TV screen like she was in a trance. She was the only girl he knew that liked scary movies. Her other favorite category of movies are comedies. It was a weird combination, if you asked him.

Amy reached into the popcorn bag and her hand brushed against Sonic's. She hesitated to move her fingers because she liked the tingly feeling his fingers were giving her. Blushing for acting so girly, Amy removed her hand quickly as if she had been burned. Sonic pulled his hand out of the bag and chomped on the popcorn, completely oblivious. Amy set the popcorn bag in Sonic's lap and scooted closer to the edge. She had to refuse temptation and set her boundaries or else she would lose it.

The pink hedgehog tried to focus on Drew Barrymore running away from the killer, but her thoughts kept leading back to Sonic. Did he notice her hesitation? Did he like the feel of her fingers just as much as she liked his? She shook her head and forced herself to watch Scream kill the victim. Sonic didn't care about that stuff, not when it came to her. He didn't think about her that way.

Her over analyzed thoughts were making her sleepy. She blinked tiredly, fighting to keep her eyes opened. Amy was tired and thinking about where Sonic and her stood didn't help her overwhelming fatigue. She should just let him go and let things play out. That would be the right thing to do. But she wasn't interested in what was right. She wanted what was right for _her. _

Amy yawned, curling into a ball. She would just rest her eyes for a few seconds and then she would focus on the scary movie, not Sonic. Amy ignored the screams coming from her TV and dozed off.

Halfway into the movie, Sonic pulled his eyes away from the TV screen when he felt pressure on his left side. He turned to see that Amy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Smiling, Sonic played with her pink quills and listened to the soft sounds of her sleeping.

'_Figures that Amy would fall asleep during her movie pick," _Sonic thought to himself, still smiling. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He already knew the ending so watching the rest of the movie wasn't that important to him. Sonic was also very tired and thought it would be best to go home and rest.

He looked over at Amy who was smiling in her sleep. Sonic didn't want to wake her up because she looked so happy in her sleep. Instead, Sonic carefully picked her up bridal style and slowly carried her up the stairs. The blue hedgehog also knew that if Mike the Moron came home to see Amy on the couch, Mike would not be pleased and Sonic didn't want to see Amy upset again.

Pushing Amy's bedroom door open, he quietly brought her over to her comfy double bed. Untucking the covers with one hand and holding Amy in the other, Sonic laid the pink hedgehog on the bed gently. Sonic tucked her in and kissed the top of her head. He walked towards her bedroom door and looked back to see her smiling widely in her sleep.

'_Must be a good dream,' _The blue hedgehog thought to himself with amusement. He smiled at his best friend one last time and closed the door behind him.

**X**

Sonic strolled into Station Square High with his usual confident swagger. He walked up to his locker and opened it with ease. Throwing his books into it, he picked up the books he needed for his first class. Unhappy to go to class, he shut his locker with a deep sigh. To his surprise, Sonic turned around and saw Sally Acorn standing there.

"Hi, Sonic."

"Sally...hi," Sonic muttered. He didn't expect her to want to talk to him after what happened at Rouge's party a few days ago. First of all, Sonic threw down with her boyfriend and worst of all, he got the shit kicked out of him because he wasn't focused on the fight. Sonic had been too focused on Sally's feelings to notice Vector throwing punches.

Sally slung her backpack over her shoulder nervously. "Listen about Friday..."

Sonic laughed nervously. "Hey, just forget about it. It was a mistake."

She shook her head defiantly and said, "No, Vector was wrong. We talked about it yesterday and he was too proud to admit he was wrong. _Boys,_" She said with distaste and she rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest as if protecting herself, she said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Vector hitting you." She shot him a tiny smile, hoping that he would forgive him for what happened.

"Not a big deal, Sal," Sonic said with a shrug and a tiny smile.

Her smile widened. "Walk me to class?" Sonic nodded and the two started walking in the direction of Sally's math class. When they reached Sally's class, they both stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.

'_Do something, Sonic or you'll regret it forever,' _Sonic thought to himself.

Forcing himself to be bold, Sonic blurted out, "Sal, would you want to go ice skating sometime?" He smiled at her hopefully, waiting for her to respond.

"Oh um I...I don't know how to ice skate," Sally said, averting her eyes elsewhere.

Sonic grinned and flirted, "I could teach you a few tricks on the ice."

The squirrel twirled strands of her brown hair in her delicate fingers. She looked down at her blue boots and said, "I'm sorry, Sonic, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm still seeing Vector."

The blue hedgehog immediately deflated and Sally looked up at him with sympathy. He forced himself to grin and shrug it off. "No worries. I'll catch you around some other time."

Before Sally could say anything else to make him feel better, Sonic sped away in a nanosecond. She stood there alone in the highway and mentally scolded herself for hurting his feelings. Looking at the spot where Sonic had stood, Sally sighed and wished she had said yes.

**X**

Amy threw the door open and slammed it shut after her. "I'm home!" She shouted as she entered her house. Throwing her bag on the couch lazily, Amy padded into the kitchen and to her surprise, she saw her relatives standing around the capacious, bright room. They smiled at her politely and continued their civilized conversations. The pink hedgehog threw on a fake smile and walked over to her mom who was cooking at the stove.

Amy leaned towards her mom and said, "I thought the family reunion dinner was _next _weekend."

Her mom smiled down at her and said, "Mike thought it would be better on a weekday."

Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course he did."

Mrs. Rose looked down at her daughter with a scowl on her youthful face. "Amy, you should be grateful that Mike is apart of our family. He provides for us and he is a very...nice man."

Amy raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother incredulously. "Have you _met _him?"

Her mother shook her head. "If you're trying to aggravate me, it's working. Go set the table. Your father should be home soon."

"Step father," Amy corrected. She opened the drawers to her right and grabbed placemats and silverware. The pink hedgehog knew how much this dinner meant to her mother and she was going to try to be on her best behavior. When she finished setting the table, she heard the front door open and a deep male voice call out, "Honey, I'm home."

"We're in here, Mike! Dinner is ready," Her mother chirped cheerfully. It took all of Amy's resistance not to gag. The pink hedgehog forced herself to sit down at the nicely arranged table with the rest of her family members. She muttered a few kind hellos and kissed her wrinkled grandma's cheek. Most of her relatives at the table were nice conversationalists, but Amy had nothing in common with them and they didn't care much for her. The only exception was her grandma. Amy squeezed her grandma's hand and wished her whole family could be as kind and loving as her grandma. She looked over at her mom who was serving dishes. Her mom used to be fun and loving when her Dad was still alive. Unfortunately, her father passed away from a heart attack when Amy was fairly young, too young to remember him that clearly, and her mother remarried a few years later. It was a big mistake on her mom's part.

Amy watched her mother kiss Mike's lips briefly and the pink hedgehog instantly deflated. If only her mother knew how big of a mistake she was making.

"Before we enjoy this fabulous meal cooked by an even more fabulous person," Mike wriggled his eyebrows at Amy's mom and continued, "Let's say grace." It was clear that he was buzzed, close to being drunk if not drunk.

Amy bit her tongue and tried not to say anything sarcastic. He was playing the religious, family man card. They _never _prayed when just the three of them ate dinner together and he didn't give a shit about her or her mother. She watched her family members smile in approval as they clasped their hands together. What was worse was that they were falling for his pretentious act. Amy looked to her right where her grandma was sitting. The elderly Mrs. Rose winked at Amy, letting her know that she wasn't falling for Mike's trap.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but smile. At least one person hadn't gone crazy yet. Amy clasped her hands together and bowed her head down. She kept her eyes on the sanctimonious Mike and wondered what he was going to do next to prove he was such a reputable man.

Mike bowed his head and said, "Lord, thank you for bringing our family together and for giving us this delicious food. I am so blessed for being welcomed into this loving family. Amen."

"Amen," They all chorused and dug into their food.

Mike grinned and shoved a gigantic spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Before he was finished chewing, he rubbed his stomach theatrically and said, "Great food, honey." Mike leaned to his right and kissed Amy's mom on the cheek, who giggled. Amy rubbed her temple so that her eye roll wasn't that noticeable.

Her stepfather's smile faded and he said, "Sweetheart, the food is delicious, but you should have set the table better. We have guests to impress..."

Amy surveyed the dinning table and thought that her set up looked fine. She looked at her mom expecting Mrs. Rose to rat her out, but her mother simply lowered her head. He wanted to show his guests the control he had over her. Asshole.

Knowing this was the perfect opportunity to bash him, Amy interrupted Mike's tirade and said, "I set the table."

His attention turned to her. "That explains why it looks atrocious."

Amy played with the food on her plate and bit her tongue, trying to hold back her fiery words. Unfortunately, Mike wasn't done sharing his opinion with their entire family on something so trivial as setting the table.

"Not all of us are perfect," He stated pompously.

Amy dropped her fork. "And what exactly are you insinuating?"

"I think it's obvious what I'm implying, sweetheart."

Amy wanted to puke when he called her sweetheart. Was this guy for real? "Actually, Mike I'm not following. Enlighten me."

"Should I spell it out for you?"

"I guess you're going to have to," Amy challenged, her eyes narrowing. By this point, all of her family members stopped eating and tuned in to watch the argument. Her mother was shooting her clear messages that meant stop. Amy didn't care. She wasn't going to let him insult her like this.

He smiled adamantly. "If you insist, Amy. Your mother and I were thinking it would be best to send you to etiquette classes so you can become a mature woman."

Amy smiled sweetly to test his buttons. "Ah, but Mike. You're the one who's drunk."

A few people around the table gasped at her boldness and many jaws dropped. Her mother sighed and lowered her head. "Amy..." She warned.

Ignoring the stares, Amy challenged, "No response? Is it because I'm right, Mike? Are you drunk at my mother's nice family dinner? Because if so, that's not very polite." Her words hardened at the end. Amy knew she was ruining her mother's dinner, but she didn't think about that at the time. Right now, she wanted to be right and she wanted to show her family what a fake Mike was. She didn't call him Mike the Moron just for fun. He truly was an idiot.

"I had a few drinks, young lady, but that is none of your concern. I advise you to continue your whining in the kitchen where the _children _eat."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes. "I'm not a child and you can't tell me what to do."

"Amy, please," Her mother said desperately. The pink hedgehog opened her eyes and saw her mother staring at her in shame. She turned to her right and saw that her grandma was even disappointed and the entire table seemed to be staring down at her like a child. Amy looked at Mike with pure hate. He was smiling at her, knowing that he won this little battle without having to raise his temper.

Amy narrowed her eyes and pushed herself from the table. She grabbed her plate and hurried into the kitchen to save the amount of dignity she had left. Amy threw her dishes into the sink and angrily stormed out the house.

'_Fine. If they want to treat me like a child, I'll act like a child,' _Amy thought to herself angrily. Her cheeks flushed as she walked down her driveway and veered to the left. She needed a distraction from her idiotic stepfather and submissive mother.

She trudged down the sidewalk until she reached Sonic's house, which was a few houses down from hers. Amy stomped up the driveway and knocked on the door angrily. Almost immediately, the door opened and Sonic stood in the doorway, looking more solemn then usual. His pensive mood faded when he saw how upset she was.

Amy shook her head violently and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sonic nodded and his teeth gritted because he knew Mike had something to do with it. "Come in."

Amy nodded and followed him inside. He led her into his kitchen and they both sat at the wooden table in the center. Sonic's mother stood at the sink washing dishes. Her face brightened when she saw Amy enter.

"Amy, how nice to see you. Could I get you something to eat? You just missed dinner. I know how much you like my garlic chicken." Mrs. Hedgehog was used to Amy coming over to have dinner with her three children. She thought of Amy as a second daughter.

Amy smiled a little and said, "Thanks for the offer, Mrs. H, but I'm not that hungry."

Sonic's mom nodded, noticing Amy's depressed mood. "I'll leave you two kids alone then." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sonic and Amy alone.

Amy nodded towards the living room where Sonic's mother once stood. "I wish my mom was as nice as yours."

"Your mom is cool, Ames."

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "Not when Mike's around. She acts like a tractable, dull person. It sucks majorly."

Sonic nodded. "Well if it makes you feel better, I asked Sally out this morning and got rejected big time."

Amy's eyes widened. "You did?" She punched his shoulder hard and he muttered an 'ouch'. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask her out, Hedgehog?"

Sonic rubbed his shoulder. "It was kind of a spontaneous thing. It's not important since she flat out said no." He stood up from the table and asked if she wanted water. She nodded and he walked over to the cupboard to get glasses. While he had his back turned, Amy grinned and did a short victory dance in her chair. She knew it was selfish of her to be happy that Sonic got rejected, but she wanted the blue hedgehog to realize that she was the right girl for him.

He walked back and handed her the cup of water. "She's still with Vector."

Amy took a sip of her water and her eyes widened. "She's still with him? After Friday's stunt, I thought for sure they would be over."

Sonic shook his head bitterly. "Guess not."

Amy sighed when she saw how unhappy he was. She felt guilty for celebrating the fact that her best friend was turned down by the girl of his dreams. He deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.

Before the selfish side of her could stop the mushier side of her, Amy blurted out, "I'm going to help you."

Sonic continued staring down at the table. "Help me with what? Getting over the fact I was rejected for the first time?"

Amy laughed. "Stop pitying yourself and listen to me for a second. I'm going to help you get her."

The blue hedgehog removed himself for the trance he was in. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked her with curiosity.

Amy grinned. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to buy me a double chocolate shake at that pizza joint I like."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"No in a year," Amy said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha," Sonic said dryly, but he couldn't hide the smile forming on his face. She was the only person who could make him laugh even when he was upset.

Amy smirked and grabbed his hand tightly. She laced her fingers with his and to her pleasure, he didn't yank his hand away. "Let's go before it closes."

**X**

"Here's what you need to do. You need to play more hard to get."

Sonic pressed his back against the booth of the pizza joint in the middle of the mall. Amy drank her chocolate milkshake thirstily and waited for Sonic to respond. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Since when did you become the expert in dating?"

Amy shot him a death glare. "Ha, Ha. You shouldn't be laughing, Hedgehog. Whose the one who _always _asks for my advice?"

"Touché."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, now that we've established that I'm like fucking Cupid, let's move on. You say she only thinks of you as a friend? Well we have to test those boundaries. You have to act hard to get."

"And what if I play hard to get and she thinks I'm not interested."

"Oh believe me. She'll be interested. There's not a girl on this planet who wouldn't be..." Amy's voice trailed off, but Sonic didn't seem to notice her hesitation. She shook her head and mentally kicked herself to stay focused. This wasn't the time to get mushy.

"You want her to _want _you. So show her what she's missing out on."

"And how do I do that? I wouldn't even know where to start," Sonic said, exhaling loudly.

"Well, you're going to have to catch on quick cause Sally is standing right over there, Romeo."

Sonic's ear pricked up when he heard _her _name. He rapidly surveyed the area and spotted her walking in with her friend, Bunnie. When their eyes met, Sally smiled at him and waved. To his surprise, she and her friend started walking towards him. Sonic shot Amy a panicked glance and tried to look like he was doing something.

"Perfect. Just what I needed," Amy muttered grouchily with an eye roll. She took a large sip of her coke and straightened up. Putting her head in her propped up hands, Amy watched Sonic who was focused on Sally. The pink hedgehog started to frown, but she caught herself in the act and forced herself to maintain an amused expression.

Reaching the table, Sally adjusted her purse over her shoulder. Smiling widely, she said, "Hi, Sonic."

"Hi," Sonic said, not exactly sure what she wanted from him. He nodded at Bunnie and muttered a polite hello to Sally's rabbit friend who just smiled knowingly.

Amy coughed into her hand and narrowed her eyes at Sonic, who seemed to be transfixed with Sally. He shook his head and looked at Amy in surprise as if he forgot she was there. Running a hand through his quills, Sonic said, "You two know Amy right?"

Sally looked at Amy amiably and said, "Bio right? Hi, Amy."

Amy nodded at Sally and Bunnie and said slowly and mockingly, "Hiiii."

Sally didn't catch Amy's unfriendly hello because her gaze was fixated on Sonic again. Sonic, on the other hand, knew his best friend too well and shot her a death glare. Amy shrugged and said, "So what brings you two here?" It was evident in her tone that she didn't care why they were here.

Ignoring her tone, Sally said, "Bunnie needs to get a new pair of jeans and I'm just coming along for support."

Bunnie slyly looked at Sally and then at Sonic. She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "Well, I'm going to American Eagle. Sally girl, I'll meet you there." She tossed her friend a pointed look and left in a hurry.

Amy winced in annoyance when she saw the blush tinted on Sally's cheeks. It was the old 'I'll leave you two alone' routine. Too bad Amy wasn't going to move. There was no way in _hell _she would allow Sonic and Sally to be together..._alone. _Her attitude of helping Sonic get Sally changed drastically.

"That's cool," Sonic said simply. He was keeping things short and simple, just like she had instructed him too. Amy couldn't help but smile. Maybe her plan would work in her direction? Maybe Sally _would _think Sonic's not interested in her and she would go back to Vector.

Sally looked confused for a few seconds, but she quickly wiped the expression off her face. "So listen...what you asked me this morning..."

Sonic interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't a major let down."

Sally's confidence faded and Amy noticed that she looked hurt. Deflated, Sally said, "Oh okay. I was going to say that you caught me at a bad time and that I was sorry because...because I do want to go ice skating sometime. With you, of course," Sally stammered, searching for words

Amy had a desperate urge to punch Sally in the face, but she knew Sonic wouldn't be too pleased about it. Sonic answered with an eyebrow raised, "What about Vector?"

Blushing, Sally said, "Oh um. He's the least of my concerns."

Sonic was shocked and at a loss for words. Sally was fighting with Vector? That had to be a good sign right? Well, then again he thought she liked him and this morning he had asked her out just to get rejected. Girls were so confusing and sometimes, well _most _of the time, girls drove him bat shit crazy. Not knowing what to do, Sonic turned to his right and looked at Amy expectantly, silently asking her what to do.

The pink hedgehog calmly scanned through all of the things she could say to spin the conversation in Sonic's favor or better yet, hers. She could tell Sally that Sonic would love to go out with her, but then she would lose. Or Amy could tell Sally to scram, but then Sonic would be unhappy.

That's it. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Amy smiled wickedly and nodded at Sonic to assure him that she knew _exactly _what to do. With her falsely sweet voice, Amy purred, "Sonic can't go ice skating with you, Sally."

Surprised that Amy was speaking for Sonic, Sally turned towards the pink hedgehog in confusion. "And why is that?"

Amy smirked and reached for Sonic's hand. She scooted closer to the blue hedgehog and pressed herself against his body. With her free hand, she flicked her hair back haughtily and said, "Because I'm Sonic's girlfriend."

**X**

**Woah. Shocker. **

**Amy's going to do whatever she can to make sure she wins. **

**Excited? I sure am.**

**This was more of a set up chapter. Next chapter will be juicy I PROMISE, lots of DRAMA going on hehe...**

**AND you will FINALLY get to see the swoon worthy, flirty Sonic we all loveeee**

**Review for a new chapter!**

**Anime. **


	3. ThreeThreeThree

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I try to respond to all of them, but sadly I can't for those of you who don't have accounts! But not to fear, unregistered fanfics, I see you! And I love you reviews just as much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic characters, but their personalities are mine (slightly OC wouldn't you say?) **

**X**

**ThreeThreeThree**

**X**

Amy shut her locker with a tremendous sigh and pressed herself against the cool metal. She wondered when Sonic would get here and officially kill her for her little stunt last night. After the pink hedgehog had announced to Sally she was dating Sonic, she excused herself to go to the bathroom and never came back. She simply walked to bus station and took it back to her house. Her phone hadn't stopped ringing and she received eight voicemails from Sonic that she didn't listen to because she knew he was chewing her out. She deleted them all and went to sleep restfully, enjoying the peace and quiet she had. Amy had refused to think about tomorrow.

Sadly, tomorrow was now _today._ Sonic would be here any minute and she would have to explain herself.

"Amy Rose!"

Guess that minute was right now. Amy bit her lip and turned around to see Sonic stalking towards her angrily. "Hey, Hedgehog. What's cracking?" She asked dryly.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, "I saved your ass, admit it. You needed a reason and I gave it to you."

Sonic scoffed and frowned. "A reason? Amy, you told her you were my girlfriend. She's going to think I lied to her when she sees that we're not going out."

Amy rolled her eyes and they walked down the hall together, side by side. "She's not going to find out."

The blue hedgehog shot her a death look. Amy stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him angrily. "Would you calm down? Fake dating is a part of the plan. The hard to get plan? Well, you can't get harder than this," Amy gestured to him and then her.

Sonic shook his head and said, "Playing hard to get is one thing. I could have played it cool with her until she wanted to go out with me. But this? She's not going to like me, now that we're _dating._"

Amy snorted and muttered under her breath, "Boys." She looked over Sonic's shoulder and saw Sally enter the building. She smiled deviously and turned back to look at Sonic. She raised one eyebrow at him slyly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pink hedgehog dipped her mouth near his ear and whispered in amusement, "Wanna bet?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic saw Sally standing at her locker with her friend Julie Su. The squirrel stared at them in surprise and Sonic couldn't help but notice she looked away with a frown forming on her face. Maybe Amy was right...

He smirked and pulled her closer towards him. Shocks of pleasure shot up Amy's back and her cheeks flushed. Amy had never been this tightly pressed against his muscular body. The pink hedgehog fought the urge to have her fingers run down his muscular abs down his chest and focused instead of his face.

Sonic leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "How about we kick off this fake dating thing with an I'm sorry."

Amy's grin widened and she playfully asked, "Sorry for what?"

Sonic smirked and said, "Sorry for doubting your dating advice. You are clearly the master at this."

Amy shrugged arrogantly and pulled away from his body. She was feeling too tempted to run her hands all over his body. "I can think of a few ways to apologize," She muttered suggestively, linking her hand with his.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Enlighten me."

The pink hedgehog winked at him and turned to see Sally staring at them. She looked distressed and normally, this would worry Amy because it was obvious Sally had something for Sonic, but this was her time. She raised her hand up and waved at Sally with a haughty grin. Take that, Acorn.

Let the games begin.

X

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Sonic raised his eyebrow at Knuckles in amusement and slammed his locker shut. The red echidna was walking towards him with a wide smile. He punched the blue hedgehog's shoulder. "Bro, I _knew _you had a thing for her."

"Sally?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Knuckles's excited look turned into a confused expression. "Sally? No, bro. _Amy."_

When Sonic didn't say anything, Knuckles continued, "Man, it's all over school. You're dating Amy! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sonic hesitated. Should he tell Knuckles that he was only fake dating Amy? But then what would Knuckles say? He would most likely call him pathetic or a pussy. His reputation was at stake. Knuckles wouldn't care that much if he later found out that dating Amy was a lie.

Scratch that. Knuckles would _kill _him.

"I mean I always knew she was crushing on you. That's why she didn't really hang out with other people. She was always stuck on you."

Sonic rolled his eyes and stopped Knuckles before he could say anything else. "Knuckles, Amy and I are just friends."

The red echidna shook his head and said, "Dude, you don't have to cover it up. I think it's cool that you two finally got together. I always thought it would happen."

Sonic laughed. "You're so out of it, Knuckles. Amy told people we were dating to make Sally jealous."

Knuckles didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So...you're not actually dating?"

Sonic shook his head. "You know I like Sal."

"What does Amy think about this?"

"It was her idea."

"Are you sure she didn't have a different reason for doing it?" Knuckles asked slowly, wondering how dim witted his friend could be. Did he really think Amy would suggest it to help Sonic? She clearly did it so that Sonic could view her differently and perhaps fall for her.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Are you suggesting that Amy has a crush on me? That's insane, Knuckles. I've known her for my whole life. We're just really good friends."

Before Knuckles could get a word in, a familiar voice rung out. "There you are, Hedgehog. I've been looking all over for you." The two boys turned to see Amy walking towards them, with a huge grin on her face. Knuckles noted that she only had eyes for Sonic and that she didn't even glance at him.

Reaching for his hand, Amy boldly said, "I'm starved. Wanna head to Pete's?" It was a cute restaurant around the block. Their food was _much better _than the cafeteria's.

Sonic nodded. "Sure thing, Ames." He kissed her cheek and looked back at Knuckles. "Seeya later man. And remember...what we talked about is between you and me _only."_

Knuckles nodded, but he was too busy staring at Amy who was still blushing from Sonic's kiss. She tried to cover it up, but it was noticeable. As they walked away, Knuckles shook his head, knowing this whole thing was a mistake. They were going to hurt each other because it was clear Amy was pining for Sonic and he was too oblivious to see it. He was going to hurt her and ruin their friendship. It was practically predestined.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Knuckles mumbled to himself as he walked to the cafeteria solo.

X

Sonic pulled Amy into his chest and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They exited the school and walked out onto the lawn.

A car parked at the sidewalk honked at them. Amy waved at the car and looked up at Sonic, "Your mom is picking you up?"

Sonic nodded. "She has to run errands and I said I'd go."

Amy smiled. Sonic was always very sweet with his mom. If that wasn't chivalrous or down right adorable, she didn't know what was. "That's very sweet of you."

Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled himself away from Amy. She pouted, wanting to be pressed against him. "I'll pick you up tonight."

As he walked away, Amy recovered and grinned. She called out, "Don't be late!"

He turned his head back and gave her his trademark smile that always managed to make her melt. With a large smile, she watched his mom and him drive away. She gigged to herself and then mentally scolded herself for acting like a silly school girl. It was a fake date remember? But still...it was a date with Sonic...

"Hot date tonight?"

Amy turned around to see Jet standing behind her with a small smile. "If that's what kids call it these days...yes."

His smile wavered slightly. "So I'm guessing the rumors are true. You're dating Sonic?"

Amy nodded with a smile. She couldn't believe how pleased it felt to hear that. Sonic and her dating. She never thought those words would be uttered in the same sentence. She joked, "I guess for the first time, the rumor _is _true."

"So that rumor that you're actually a felon for committing an armed robbery isn't true?"

Amy burst into laughter. "I haven't heard that one before. I heard that you hooked up with Ms. Hertz three times over the summer."

Jet looked disgusted. "I told people to stop spreading that. That's not even funny...she's like sixty...and wrinkly..."

Amy held her stomach in pain because she couldn't stop laughing. Jet cracked a smile and said, "Glad I could amuse you."

Amy stopped laughing and wiped her eyes for dramatic effect. "You always amuse me, Jet." She spotted Mina pulling her car over to the curb. "There's my ride. Catch ya later, Jet."

Jet put one hand and gave a little wave. "Have fun on your date tonight!"

Amy opened the passenger door and waved back to Jet. "Thanks!" She stood there, her smile fading when she saw Jet turn, looking sullen. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Did Jet like her more than just a friend?

Mina honked her horn. "Bitch, get in!"

Amy rolled her eyes and didn't give it a second thought as she hopped into Mina's car.

X

Amy leaped up from her couch and ran to the door. Putting her hand on the knob, she sucked in a breath and opened the door slowly, calmly reminding herself to be cool like she always was. It was just Sonic. And it technically wasn't a real date.

She saddened slightly, but immediately picked herself back up when she opened the door. Sonic was standing there with a pink rose in hand. He grinned at her and said, "Ames, you look great!"

Amy had worked extra hard to make herself look good. She outlined her emerald green eyes in a smoky gray eyeliner that had hints of gold. The pink hedgehog put on a light, rosy blush and coated her lips red like she normally did. Amy wore a red tube top and a black mini skirt, that wasn't too short, but it really brought out her long, pink legs.

She couldn't help but flush, but she turned her head so Sonic couldn't see the redness on her face. "Thanks, Hedgehog. Wanna get going?" Without waiting for his approval, she walked down her driveway and got into the passenger seat of Sonic's car.

"Thanks for doing this, Ames. It really means a lot...especially when you could be doing other things," Sonic said sincerely her after he hopped in the car and put it into drive.

Amy smelled her rose and wanted to remember the smell for the rest of her life. She was about to say, believe me, this is what I _want _to do, but she restrained herself. Instead, she flashed him a tight smile and said, "That's what friends are for, right?"

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

He smiled and turned to look at her, "Right."

X

Sonic jumped out of the car and before Amy could even open the door, he held it open for her. Amy's breath hitched when he extended his hand towards her. She couldn't help but swoon. Sonic was a gentleman. She accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her into his chest. "I can open my own doors, you know," Amy said stubbornly, but she didn't move away from his body. She tried to retain her strong personality, but Sonic's gentleman like gestures were making it impossible.

The blue hedgehog chuckled at this and shut the door behind her. She reached for his hand instantly and squeezed once. He returned the squeeze and smiled at her with affection. Amy sighed, as they started walking and said, "Wanna go over the game plan?"

Sonic nodded and said softly so only Amy could hear, "Sally is going to be here with Vector. At least, that's what Rouge told Knuckles."

Amy nodded. "Here's the deal. Pretend I'm your date. We hold hands, we hug, we laugh, we smile a lot and ki...give lots of googly eyes." At the last minute, Amy refrained from saying 'kiss' because she didn't want to make things awkward for him. Even thought, she wanted to kiss him repeatedly throughout the whole night.

Sonic, completely oblivious as usual, simply nodded in understanding. "You got it, _girlfriend," _He said flirtatiously.

Amy smirked and allowed Sonic to open the door to Romano's, an awesome dinner, for her. They walked into the restaurant, all smiles. He squeezed her hand and led her over to a booth in the center of the restaurant. She slid into the booth and he slid into the seat across from her.

The waitress appeared at their table instantly, smiling widely at Sonic. She fluffed her blonde hair and winked at the blue hedgehog. "What can I get ya, Handsome?"

Sonic shot Amy a smirk and the pink hedgehog just rolled her eyes. Of course the waitress was flirting with him _even _when he was on a date. Pathetic. Amy was going to take command of this situation. She reached for Sonic's hands across the table and batted her eyes at the waitress mockingly. "We'll both share a double chocolate milkshake with _one _straw."

The pretty waitress turned towards Amy in surprise. Her blue eyes narrowed before she picked herself back up and smiled tightly. "Of course. Right away."

Amy waited until the waitress was out of earshot when she snorted. "That was ludicrous."

Sonic chuckled and cockily said, "She couldn't help herself. I'm irresistible."

"Oh really?" Amy asked with amusement and raised one eyebrow

He smirked. "_No girl _can resist me."

"Prove it," Amy flirted.

Sonic leaned in towards her with a suggestive grin, "Come over here."

Amy hesitated for a split second. Was he asking what she thought he was asking her? The pink hedgehog stood up haughtily and joined him on his side of the booth. Sonic gently grabbed Amy and sat her on his lap. The pink hedgehog's eyes widened. She was actually straddling Sonic. What the hell was happening? His muscular arms snaked around her waist, pressing her against his body. Amy forced herself to stop blushing and to just go with it. You only lived once. She put her hands on his face and said suggestively, "I'm waiting."

He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. She pushed him into the booth and returned his hungry kiss. Amy opened her mouth slightly, allowing Sonic's tongue to slip into her mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip and then her top. Amy groaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his quills. She tugged on his quills and used her other hand to pull his head even closer to hers. His hands rubbed up and down her back, sending shivers shooting up her body. She whimpered when he pulled away finally, breathing heavily.

Sonic held her closely and attached his mouth to her earlobe. He whispered huskily, "You were saying?" Amy flushed and said nothing. For the first time, she was speechless. Sonic was an insanely good kisser. He made her feel weak in the knees, the arms, the chest...everywhere.

Amy smirked and said, "I can't always be right."

Sonic grinned. "Wanna know the best part?"

Her breath hitched. Was he going to tell her that she was the best part? That she's the best kisser he's ever been with? She mentally prepared herself to declare her undying love for him.

"Look whose fuming over there."

Amy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she titled her head to look to the left of her. Sally Acorn was sitting in her seat, fuming at a distance. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were narrowed. An ugly frown was plastered on her face. She had seen everything, the whole kiss.

Blankly, Amy pulled away from Sonic and stood up. He looked up at her in concern and said, "Is everything okay, Ames?"

Amy's cool exterior appeared immediately and she flashed him a laid back grin. "Absolutely. Be right back." As soon as she turned away from Sonic, her smile fell. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists as she walked towards the bathroom. Throwing the door open, Amy gave the women at the sink a death glare. The women wiped her hands quickly and immediately scuttled out.

She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed bitterly. _You stupid, stupid girl. You really thought Sonic was finally interested in you? You thought that Sonic was finally reciprocating your secret feelings? You're pathetic. This whole act is fucking pathetic. _

Amy shook her head angrily and pressed herself against the edges of the sink. She had goback out there and pretend that nothing was wrong. Amy couldn't let Sonic get in on her little secret. That would be the end of their friendship, the end of their fake dating. She couldn't give it up...not now anyway.

Looking at herself in the reflection again, she groaned. She was nothing compared to Sally Acorn who was beautiful in every aspect. She simply looked like she was feigning beauty. Amy took out her red lipstick and coated her lips to give her face an edge. This would shut up all of the people who believed she was a wannabe... including herself hopefully.

Checking herself out one more time, Amy threw on a tight smile. Well, that wasn't very convincing. She smirked in the mirror and decided that her smirk would be key for the rest of the night. The pink hedgehog would use the flirty, nothing-in-the-world-could-ever-be-wrong smirk. Feigning this relationship was the only thing she had with Sonic. She needed to hold onto it, even if she knew it was pathetic and that deep down inside he would never care about her. Pushing the bathroom door open, she strutted towards the table and realized Sally was sitting in her seat.

_Stay calm. Just go over there and show her whose in charge, _Amy thought to herself.

She approached the table with a smirk and said with amusement, "Hi, Sally."

The squirrel looked flustered when she saw Amy approach. She probably thought she could get away with stealing Sonic for the night. Please. Amy continued when Sally didn't say anything, "How's Vector?"

Sonic didn't notice her implication to go back and sit with Vector. Sally however did notice and blushed a brighter color if possible. "He's great. He just went to get us some sodas so I should probably get back. It was nice talking to you, Sonic," Sally said quickly as she stood up from the booth. "Amy," She said weakly and nodded at her.

Amy smiled tightly and sat back down in the booth. "Nice talking to you Sally." In girl language, it meant _leave_. Now. Sally nodded again and left the table practically in a jog.

The pink hedgehog let out a laugh. "What did she come over here for?"

Sonic took a sip of the milkshake from his straw and shrugged. "It was weird. She came over here to say hi and ask how my date was going. I said it was great and that you were the coolest girl I've ever been with..."

Amy's heart beat faster. He thought she was the coolest girl he had ever been with? _Snap out of it, Amy! He's just saying that to get Sally jealous. Right?_

The pink hedgehog just didn't know anymore. The line between dating and friendship was a blur at this moment.

"And then you came," Sonic said thoughtfully. He smirked and said, "She left pretty quickly when you showed up."

Amy reached for his hand across the table and squeezed it. She smirked, "I'm the one in the control here. And she knows that."

"Oh really?" Sonic asked with a smirk as he leaned across the table.

Amy poked at his foot with her foot. She ran her foot along his leg and enjoyed the mildly surprised, yet delighted expression Sonic wore. Amy leaned across the table. "I could _show_ rather than _tell._"

Before he could say anything, Amy pressed her lips against his forcefully, trying to take in as much of him as she could. She needed to remember this moment, the time when Sonic kissed her. Amy wanted to remember all of the details of their fake dating before it was over because that would be the only romantic side of Sonic she would ever receive. Let's face it. Sonic didn't like her romantically and this would be her only shot to convince him otherwise.

So she pressed her lips against his, praying he would change his mind about her. She prayed he would realize that Sally was nothing compared to her. Amy wanted Sonic to steal kisses from her, to hold her hand and...to tell her she was beautiful. The only one for him.

He pulled away and grinned. "Wanna go get some real food?"

Amy smiled tightly. "Yeah, this really sucks."

And it did suck. Because Sonic would never feel the same way about her and that was the truth.

It was the undeniable, most frustrating, despairing truth.

**X**

**Thanks everybody so much for the reviews! **

**I am SO sorry it took me two weeks to write this. School just started and I know that's not a good excused but with 2 APS...it's IMPOSSIBLE.**

**Hehe but I will try to update every weekend and if you find that I didn't update, shoot me an email and remind me to get my lazy ass writing!**

**Review. Review. Review.**

**FOR MORE DRAMA/LOVE...Sally and Jet are about to be thrown into the complicated mix. Get ready.**

**Anime. **


	4. FourFourFour

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! It was really cool to hear them as per usual. I'm actually going to update this weekend, against my original attentions because I'm no longer taking the SATS. A tragedy happened...one of my close family members passed away in an accident at a young age. Please pray for me and my family during this time. **

**On a happier note, here's the next chapter since I haven't been able to leave the house. I do not own any Sonic characters, but personalities are mine!**

**X**

**FourFourFour **

**X**

"Milk, eggs, and I need you to drop off the check at Mr. Burns'."

Sonic switched his phone to his other ear and said confidently, "Got it, Mom."

"Please don't forget. It's important."

The blue hedgehog strolled down the streets of the tiny town center. "I won't," Sonic said mockingly with an eye roll.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"Later than usual. I've got plans with Amy."

"I still don't approve of this fake dating thing."

"Something tells me I shouldn't have told you about it," Sonic remarked humorously. She sighed over the phone, changing Sonic's mood instantly. "It's not hurting anyone, Mom. It's helping me. Promise."

"If you say so..."

Sonic heard someone cry out in front of him. He saw Sally standing next to Vector and by the looks of it, she wasn't happy. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her usual warm brown eyes were cold. Vector was bright red in the face and seemed to be talking in a harsh, hushed tones. Sally shook her head and took a few steps back.

He looked at the scene in suspicion and said, "I gotta go...I'll come back with the stuff." He said a quick _I love you_ and shut the phone. Sonic shoved it into his pocket and walked towards the two.

"Forget it, Vector. I'm tired of you making all of these false accusations."

She tried to walk away, but Vector grabbed her hand roughly to keep her from going anywhere. "You're not _leaving _until I'm done talking."

"Let go of me!" She shouted, trying to yank her hand out of his iron grip.

Sonic's pace quickened and he jumped in between the two. He yanked Sally's hand out of Vector's grip and stood in front of her protectively. "I'm pretty sure she said _let go_," Sonic snarled at Vector coldly, shooting him a murderous glare.

Vector growled and boiled with anger. "Why don't you mind your fucking business, Sonic. You think you're so chivalrous for always jumping in all the time on the behalf of girls. You're just a fucking pest."

"Tell me how you really feel, Vector," Sonic said mockingly with narrowed eyebrows. His emerald eyes flickered dangerously, as if daring Vector to cross the line.

"We are not done discussing this, Sally," Vector snarled, looking straight at her with venom.

Sally looked at him coldly. "I think you should go now."

Not wanting to start another fight and get his ass kicked by Knuckles and the football team later, Vector spat on the ground and walked away. Once the angry crocodile was out of sight, Sonic's hardened expression faded. He turned to look at Sally. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently.

She rubbed her wrist and said, "I think so. I'm sorry about that. I feel like every time he acts like an ass, you're always around to witness it," She said miserably.

"Bad luck?" Sonic suggested to make her feel better, but it was only half hearted. He knew Vector was an asshole. He just hopped Sally would realize it one day and dump his ass.

Sally sighed. "I guess." She looked down and saw the envelope in his hand. "What's the envelope for?"

"My mom needs me to give it to Mr. Burns."

"Need any help?" She asked hopefully, a smile sliding onto her face.

Sonic shook his head, trying to stick to Amy's hard to get policy. It was hard not to let her come. He wanted her to...

"Oh. Okay. Seeya around," She said with an awkward wave and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Sonic nodded and pulled out his phone, thinking of Amy. He sent her a quick text message:

**Plans 2nite. Surprise. Pick u up at 7. **

He smiled and stared at his phone, wondering if Amy would like his surprise. She had to...he worked on it for days now. Lost in his trail of thought, Sonic didn't notice Sally staring back at him wistfully.

X

Amy shivered in her cardigan. "Where are we going?"

The blue hedgehog looked at her with a smirk. "You'll see."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Cryptic." He laughed and laced their fingers together.

"You'll see, Ames. Be patient...try anyway."

She scoffed, but said nothing. In silence, they walked hand in hand through the park. Amy looked up at the moon and the bright stars surrounding it. It was a quiet, beautiful night. She looked at the side of Sonic's moon lite face with a tiny smile.

As if he knew she was looking at him, Sonic turned to look at her with a grin. "We're here." She flushed and looked away from him. Amy saw a beautiful lake a few yards away.

"This is Gilligan's lake..."

Sonic smiled and said, "I know."

Amy stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

Amy hesitantly stepped forward, speechless. Her breath hitched and she walked straight. Sitting in front of her and the lake was a checkered blanket with a picnic basket perched on top of it. A candle sat in the middle, casting a romantic glow around the area.

She closed her eyes and felt the breeze caress her quills. Amy smiled warmly and turned away from Sonic to wipe her glassy eyes. Opening her eyes, she turned back to look at Sonic.

"Thank you," She whispered softly. Sonic smiled widely. Her face was glowing and her happiness was contagious. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the blanket. Sonic opened the picnic basket and unpacked the food. Amy filled her plate with pasta salad and chicken. She turned to look at the dark lake and stared at the reflection of the moon and the stars in the dark body of water. It was beautiful. Amy sighed calmly, taking in the sight.

"My dad used to take me here. We would take our kites and try our best to fly them as high as we could. We would laugh and laugh because the kites always got stuck in the trees. He would always put me on his shoulders and I would climb up the tree to retrieve them. It was our thing..." Amy's voice trailed off, her smile widening at the memory.

Sonic looked at her sideways with a boyish grin. He knew how much this place meant to her and her father. It was especially important because her dad passed away a few years ago. It was devastating for Amy and her mother. The pink hedgehog eventually recovered, but she still had a tendency to keep an outer shell to protect herself. Mrs. Rose, on the other hand, suffered a great deal and lost herself. This, in a twisted way, justifies why she married Mike the Moron.

Sonic opened the picnic basket and took out two brightly colored kites. He grinned at Amy and said with enthusiasm, "Want to fly them?"

Amy turned her head towards him and sucked in her breath when she saw the kites. She looked up at Sonic with widened, wet eyes. Amy willed herself not to cry. The pink hedgehog nodded and started laughing. "Do you remember everything I say?" She asked with amusement.

Sonic smiled slyly. "Most of the time. Sometimes you rant on and on about something...that's when I zone out."

Amy tried to keep the smile from forming on her face, but failed miserably. She grinned and bumped his shoulder playfully. Amy grabbed the red kite and raised an eyebrow at Sonic. "Are you ready for this? I mean you are an amateur at this..."

Before Sonic could retort, Amy stood up and ran away laughing. "Try and keep up, Hedgehog!" She threw her kite up into the wind and started to chase it. Sonic laughed and followed in her footsteps.

Sonic caught up to her and then, they were both running side by side with their kites. The blue hedgehog mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of this. This was the happiest he had seen Amy in days. Scratch that, it was the happiest he had seen her in months. He figured he owed her for all of the nice stuff she always did for him...like pretend to be his girlfriend. Sonic looked over at Amy who was glowing with happiness. She looked at him with wide, playful eyes and broke out into a fit of laughter.

God, he _missed _that laugh.

And her smile. Her beautiful, radiant smile.

Bringing him out of his thoughts, Amy fell to the ground laughing. Smirking, Sonic asked, "What's so funny?"

She simply pointed in the direction behind him and held her stomach to relieve her pain from laughing so hard. Sonic turned to look behind him and found that his kite was stuck in the tree. Amy stood up, still laughing and said, "Come on. I'll help you out."

She stood at the base of the tree and turned around to ask, "Give me a lift?"

Sonic nodded. Amy pressed her hands against his shoulder blades and pushed herself up his body. Springing to the tree, Amy landed on a thick branch and carefully scooted towards the kite.

Smirking, Amy cockily called out, "Told ya you would fly it straight into a tree!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop his smile from forming. "Yeah. Yeah. Just hurry up."

"Patience, grasshopper," She said mockingly, untangling the kite. Amy threw the kite down and carefully gripped the branch. She looked down at Sonic with widened eyes.

"Will you catch me?"

"Always."

Amy smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. _Stop that. He just said that to be cute. He doesn't think of you romantically. _"Ready?" She called out, preparing herself to drop.

"Ready."

Amy closed her eyes and let go of her grip to jump. Just as he said he would, Sonic caught her and the two tumbled to the ground gently. "Nice catch," Amy said with laughter. They both laid on the grass at the base of the tree, entangled with each other. Amy's body was pressed against his, but he didn't move to get up. A dark blush crept onto Amy's face. Sonic smirked at her, oblivious of their closeness. Amy listened to the rhythmic sound of their heavy breathing and made a quick decision.

_You only live once. _

Amy pressed her lips against his. Although he didn't move to push her off of him, it was clear that Sonic was surprised by Amy's bold move. She took notice of this and quickly pulled away.

_Cover up your tracks. _

Amy smirked and challenged, "Race ya." She stood up quickly and sprinted towards the far away picnic basket. Watching her sprint away, Sonic sat up, dazed. Did she just kiss him? Was she practicing for their fake dating? Or was she mocking him?

Or maybe she was into him?

"Hurry up!" She called out, without looking back.

Sonic broke away his thoughts with a shake of her head. This was Amy he was talking about. She didn't like him. They were just good friends. The blue hedgehog chuckled to himself to overthinking the situation. He shook his head and took after her.

Sonic tried to ignore the fact that he was still tingly from her brief, sweet kiss.

X

Amy sat on her bed, pressing her pillow against her chest. She couldn't believe how incredible her night had been with Sonic. It was perfect. Just when she thought it couldn't get better, Sonic planned a perfect date. He took her to the place she used to go with her father as a child.

And she kissed him in the heat of the moment.

Amy debated back and forth whether or not that was a smart idea...kissing him. They were just friends and he clearly just saw them as friends because he didn't bring up the kiss the rest of the night. Sonic just walked her home with their fingers entwined. To other people, it would look like they were dating, including Amy herself. But to Sonic and her, holding hands was always a term of endearment, friendship.

On the other hand, she kissed him and he didn't reject her. Maybe he was confused...maybe he was starting to like her? It could be possible...

Amy giggled to herself, wishing she could kiss him a million times a day. He was just too cute, too perfect. All of the girls at their school swooned over him because of his charisma, his charm, and his sweet personality. The girls didn't know him like Amy did and he was _a hundred times _better if you actually knew him.

Maybe she should go talk to him...maybe he would say he felt the same sparks she did on their first date and tonight. Maybe he would finally reciprocate her feelings. She had to try didn't she? If she didn't, she would never know. And if he didn't like her back, she could justify her actions by saying she was drunk because Mike was being a moron again.

Amy stood up from her bed excitedly and looked at the clock. 9 pm. He would still be up. Sonic listened to his music until he fell asleep which he didn't listen to until about 11. She rolled her eyes at how weird it was that she knew his daily routine. When you're that close, how could you not know?

Amy reached into her closet and pulled a dark blue windbreaker over her clothes. He gave it to her for her birthday a year ago along with this beautiful silver key necklace that she never took off to this day.

Opening the door, Amy ran out of her room with excitement. It was now or never.

X

Sonic couldn't stop thinking about the time he had just spent with Amy. It was really nice. It was obvious that she had a blast because the whole time she was smiling and laughing. And whenever she was having a good time, he always did too. It was a friend thing...right?

The kiss. Sonic replayed it over and over in his head. Was it in the heat of the moment? Was it to distract him as she sprinted forward? If so, it served its purpose. He couldn't help but wish he had kissed her back to feel what it would be like to kiss her without an ulterior motive. It was a sweet kiss. Simple. And he felt something, he was sure of it.

Did that mean he liked Amy? It couldn't be. They were just friends...

Sonic blew out his breath and plugged in his earphones. He hummed along to Coldplay, still replaying the kissing scene in his head. The blue hedgehog honestly didn't know what it meant. He laughed, wondering what Amy would think if he told her he thought about their kiss all night. She would roll her eyes and make some comment about men being horny.

A knock came at the door. Strange. Usually, his mom would knock briefly and come in. Sonic popped one of his earphones out and called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Sonic gazed at the girl in surprise. She simply said, "Your mom let me in."

Sonic popped out his earphones and turned his Ipod off. He set it aside and sat up. "What's up Sal?" Why would Sally Acorn of all people be here? Of course his mom let her in. He once mentioned her name and his mom couldn't stop asking questions about this mysterious dream girl of his. Moms.

Sally smiled nervously. "Can I come in?" Sonic nodded and gestured for her to come sit on the bed. She shut the door behind her gently and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry for being terribly rude...it's late, maybe I should go..." She stood up to leave, but Sonic put a hand on her arm.

Sonic laughed. "Sally, it's nine and you didn't come all the way here to tell me you should go. What's up?" He asked with amusement.

She nodded slowly, sucking in a breath. Sally sat down again and clasped her hands together nervously. "Here goes. Vector and I broke up."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I figured something might happen after this morning..."

Sally nodded. "I'm still really sorry about that. It's so embarrassing," Sally said putting her hands in her face. Sonic laughed and removed her hands from her face.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked gently, with a small smile.

"I didn't just break up with Vector because he was acting like a jerk. I mean I should have anyway because he was just...out there. I mean I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot. And it's cool if you don't like me because you're with Amy and..."

Sonic interrupted her by kissing her. Sally responded by immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. "I like you too."

Sally looked at him in confusion. "What about Amy?"

Sonic chuckled. "We were just pretending to go out to make you mad. Clearly, it worked."

Speechless, Sally opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She started laughing with a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe you made me think you two were dating!"

They both laughed with grins on their faces. Sally's grin slipped away for a second. "Are you sure Amy knows that?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Of course she does. It was her idea."

Sally opened her mouth to say something else, but she changed her mind last minute. "I'm glad you two aren't really dating."

Sonic grinned. "What would you say if I asked you out?"

"I'd say yes."

"As expected," Sonic said cockily, crossing his arms over his head.

Sally scoffed. "Why expected?" She flirted.

Sonic closed his eyes and smirked. "Because women can't resist me."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, we'll see." She stood up and took a few steps towards the open window. Sonic opened one eye to see the wind breeze through her dark brown hair. "I'll leave you to your brooding then."

Sonic stood up quickly and took her hands into his. "Let's not be too hasty." She giggled and allowed Sonic to pull her in for a long, deep kiss that made her weak in the knees.

X

Sonic's mom opened the door and saw Amy standing in the doorway. She instantly smiled, "Amy, how nice to see you. Will you be staying here tonight?"

_I wish, _Amy thought. She smiled and said, "No, but I really wanted to tell Sonic something." The pink hedgehog could hear the bubbliness in her voice and although normally it would bother her, she couldn't contain her excitement.

Sonic's mom smiled. "Sonic has a visitor right now, but you could wait for him in the living room?"

Amy's eyebrows furrowed. "Visitor?"

"Yes, that Sally Acorn he always talked about is upstairs with him right now as we speak."

Amy's bright mood shattered. "Oh." Her smile slipped and all traces of cheeriness left her eyes.

"You're welcome to wait honey."

Amy covered up her tracks quickly. "No, that's okay...I just needed to borrow his...bio textbook," She finished lamely. Amy's pulse quickened and the back of her throat was swollen, as if her air supply was giving out. Amy tucked a pink strand behind her ear and walked towards the door.

"You don't have to tell him I was here. I'll just go borrow that book from Mina or someone..."

Sonic's mom stared at her retreating figure in concern. Amy was peppy a few seconds ago and now she looked distressed. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Actually I'd prefer it," Amy said, trying to crack a smile, but failing miserably.

She yanked the door open and shut it behind her. Amy walked around the back until she found his bedroom window. In the lighted room, she could see two silhouetted figures standing close to each other. With her fists clenched, Amy listened to their laughter until their groans of pleasure took over. She forced herself to look up at the kissing couple pressed against each other to punish herself. This image would be stuck in her head for a _long _time and that was a good thing. Never again would Amy convince herself that Sonic liked her. To him, they were only friends. And how could they be more with perfect little Sally Acorn in the picture?

She was beautiful, intelligent and an all around fun girl. Everyone strived to be like her and all of the boys were attracted to her like a magnet. How could she compete with that? Amy unclenched her fists and stared down at the ground blankly. Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her quivering lip to keep from sobbing. Amy looked back at the window.

_This is what you get for diluting yourself into thinking he could ever love someone like you. _

Amy turned away from the sight in despair. She squeezed her eyes shut and did the only thing she could thing of, the one thing she always did when she was afraid or dejected.

She ran.

**X**

**Likie?**

**I must say this chapter is actually one of my favorites because it is fluffy all around (EXCEPT FOR THE ENDING) and it illuminates Sonic's playful, romantic personality which we haven't seen much of until thus far!**

**Poor Amy...again. **

**How will she cope? What happened to Sonic's conflicted feelings?**

**Hmmm...to be continued. **

**PS I STRONGLY RECOMMEND EVERYONE WATCH SOME KIND OF WONDERFUL. Or check out some clips on you tube of Keith and Watts.**

**This is one of my all time favorite movies and it's where I got the idea of this story and also Taylor Swift's song Invisible popped up on my Ipod.**

**Then it was destiny to make this story!**

**Press that button and review ducklings. **

**Con mucho amor,**

**Anime.**


	5. FiveFiveFive

**Awww my readers, thank you for making me smiling! I'm so glad everyone liked it! The date scene was one of my favorite scenes to write. **

**So just because Sonic and Sally are kind of ish together...doesn't mean there won't be an Sonic/Amy fluff...there will be : ) DON'T FRET MY LOVELIES!**

**AND time for the victory dance. We've reached 100 reviews and this is only chapter 5. This has got to be the all time record. Hell yes!**

**I do not own any characters from Sonic X etc. etc. blah blah **

**X**

**FiveFiveFive**

**X**

5 o'clock turned into 6 o'clock.

6 o'clock turned into 7 o'clock.

When 8 o'clock rolled around, Amy was pretty damn _pissed. _

It was Saturday night, which meant it was the day that Sonic and Amy watched a movie together at Amy's house because Mike and her mom usually went out on Saturdays. Problem? Sonic never showed up. She texted him a few times and even called him twice, but she didn't get a response in return.

She waited three hours to watch a comedy she didn't even want to watch and for a boy that was hooking up with another girl. Another girl. Sally and he were probably eating at a restaurant, laughing and smiling like a sickening couple. Sonic probably had her pressed up against a brick wall and his fingers were probably tucked into the belt loops of her jeans. He was probably pressing into her body and delivering an electrifying, passionate kiss.

_Stop, _Amy told herself. She was punishing herself again. The pink hedgehog grumbled under her breath about hating her life as she ate a handful of popcorn. She couldn't believe it was only a few days ago Sonic and her were fake dating. What happened? Oh right...

_A knock came at her door. _

_She opened it and to her surprise, she saw Sonic standing at the door. Instead of being in a good mood because he was here, she felt dejected. _

"_Oh...hi," She said meekly. Amy opened the door to let him in. Grinning, Sonic excitedly sat on her bed. _

"_Amy, you wouldn't believe the night I had."_

"_I can guess," She muttered bitterly, taking a seat next to him. She had to try and muster as much happiness as she could. Sonic was her friend and just because he didn't like her the same way, she couldn't ignore him. She needed him in her life and wouldn't know what to do with herself without him._

"_Sally came over to my house and told me..." Amy stopped listening to him because she already knew what he was going to say. The pink hedgehog simply stared out the window and willed the sun to go away. This was a depressing moment in her life. She thought it normally rained in cheesy movies when the main character was upset. Bring on the rain. _

"_Amy?"_

"_Oh right. I'm so happy for you!" She tried to perk up, but it came out flat. _

"_Are you okay? You seem tense."_

"_Yeah. Great. Peachy. Tell me more," She said, trying to be the supportive friend who actually cares about his relationships. _

_After Sonic ranted on about how great Sally was, he said, "Oh by the way, my mom said you stopped by for a textbook?"_

_Damn Mrs. Hedgehog. "Uh yeah, but she said you were busy so I called Mina up," Amy said hurriedly, wishing for a subject change. _

_He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sonic then continued to go on a rant about Sally and how perfect she was. Amy listened attentively even though all she wanted to do was claw Sally's eyes out. _

Amy looked at the clock. 9 pm. She had to face the facts. He wasn't coming. She sighed miserably and turned off the TV. Sitting on the couch in the darkness, Amy wondered what Sonic dating Sally meant. It clearly meant that he didn't like Amy, but did this mean Sally was going to be his number one priority now?

What were they doing now? Amy flashed back to the cruel image she created of them making out in public. She shut her eyes and her lip quivered. The pink hedgehog willed herself not to cry. She tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes and the sobs in the back of her throat were about to escape.

_Let go, _she urged herself. _Let go of this ridiculous woe-is-me attitude. There is no one to blame, but you. _

_No one to blame but you._

X

"Ames, wait up!"

Ignoring him, she turned on her heel and walked towards her first class. He was the last person she wanted to chat with. Dating Sally Acorn was one thing, but ditching her last night too? Enough was enough.

A meaty hand gripped her shoulder tightly, bringing her out of her thoughts. _Damn his speed_, she cursed to herself. He jumped in front of her and raised his eyebrow at her in confusion.

"What's the hurry?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and responded shortly, "Spill it already. I don't have all day."

Ignoring her vitriolic tone, Sonic smiled and said, "Guess what Sally told me last night?"

"What?" Amy asked with no trace of excitement.

"Her dad produced Paranormal Activity 3 and Sally asked if I wanted tickets to the premiere in two weeks because she has a lot of extra tickets. And I know how much you like scary movies so here," He said with a smile, offering her a ticket.

Amy didn't take it. She looked at it blankly and then said, "Scary movies...right. Love em." She gave him a pointed look and scowled. The pink hedgehog couldn't believe he completely forgot their movie night.

Sonic looked at her in confusion and put the ticket back in his pocket. Why did she look so upset? And why didn't she want to go to the first showing of Paranormal Activity 3? He knew she loved the first two movies because she made him watch them again and again during their movie nights.

Movie night. Oh shit...

Sonic ran a hand through his quills and quickly said, "Shit. Amy, I'm so sorry that I forgot movie night."

"So nice of you to remember," Amy said sarcastically, pushing past him to get to her first class.

Sonic cursed underneath his breath and jogged to catch up with her. "Ames, I'm sorry! Sally called me and asked if I wanted to go ice-skating. I totally forgot we had plans."

"Sally. Ice-skating. Right," Amy said bitterly, refusing to look at him. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and trudged on down the hallway.

"I said I'm sorry, Ames. What more do you want?" Sonic asked with exasperation.

Amy stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. Her cheeks flushed bright red with anger and her scowl was deepening. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You can go out with Sally every movie night for all I fucking care. Go ice-skating and take her to see Paranormal Activity 3. Hell, Sonic. Why don't you take her to Gilligan's Lake and fly kites with her," She snapped at him angrily, clenching her fists together.

Amy knew she was taking the movie night thing too far, but she didn't care. The pink hedgehog wanted Sonic to hurt. She wanted him to feel just as bad as she did even though Amy doubted anyone could feel as shitty as she felt. She wanted to scream and punch something: preferably Sally. How could he take her on the most extraordinary date she's ever been on just to hook up with Sally and ignore their plans?

Her words elicited guilt from Sonic. He shot her a pleading look and took out the ticket from his pocket. "Let me make it up to you, Ames. Take the ticket."

Amy laughed bitterly. "And be the third wheel to your date with Sally? I don't think so." She turned away from him and continued walking down the hall.

Sonic jogged to catch up with her. He didn't really understand why, but he was desperate for her forgiveness. Normally, if he fought with Knuckles, he would just let it go and things would get better on his own. With Amy, he didn't know what would happen if he let it go because they haven't fought like this in a long time. They teased each other a lot and argued, but it wasn't spiteful like this fight.

Sonic pondered something. Was Amy...jealous? She could be jealous that Sally was taking up half of his time now. She wasn't used to it, but it would get better right?

"You won't be third wheel. Just take it. Please?" He begged her.

Although she clutched the knob to her English class, she couldn't force herself to walk in. Amy looked back at Sonic and felt her anger fading slowly. He looked so confused and desperate for her forgiveness. She hasn't seen him like this in forever. Was her anger worth running their friendship? Amy sighed, knowing that looking at Sonic had been a mistake. She grabbed the ticket and threw it in her pocket.

"No promises, Hedgehog," She muttered to keep her cold exterior. He nodded with a blank expression, but she could tell he was happy she took it. Without saying another word, Amy opened the door to the classroom and she shut the door after her. Amy shuffled to her seat with her hand wiping the frustration off of her face. She sat down and threw open her binder.

"Rough morning?"

"You don't know the half of it," Amy replied to Jet who nodded in sympathy. She looked over at him and noticed he had a pen on his desk.

"You have a pen? Wow. Shocker," She said, a smiling forming on her face.

Jet shrugged with a grin. "Clearly my lame attempts to get you to talk to me were really obvious so I figured I'd stop asking to borrow one from you."

Amy smirked. "How noble of you."

"Thank you."

"For the record, you didn't need to ask to borrow a pen if you wanted to talk to me. Normal people introduce themselves and talk about the weather or something lame like that," Amy said with amusement.

Jet laughed. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Amy asked slyly, cocking an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Touché."

Laughing, Amy turned to face the front as the teacher walked in. Jet leaned sideways towards Amy and whispered in her ear, "For the record? You are much cooler and prettier than Sally."

Amy didn't know whether to smile or cry. She looked at him solemnly and smiled weakly. "At least someone thinks so."

X

"Hey Pinkie!"

Amy turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She nodded at Jet in acknowledgement and raised an eyebrow. She asked with amusement, "Pinkie?"

Jet rubbed his neck and said, "Well I figured you deserved some sort of nickname. It's the first one I came up with."

"Very original," Amy said with laughter. "What's up?"

"Here comes the hard part..." He said nervously. Amy tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but she noticed a familiar blue figure coming out of school. She tried to keep her eyes on Jet, but her eyes kept flickering back to Sonic who was holding hands with Sally. He whispered something in her ear and as if on cue, the squirrel tilted her head back and laughed.

_Focus, _Amy told herself. She looked back at Jet who was babbling something about his uncle's restaurant. Amy tried to focus on Jet, but her body became very tense as Sonic and Sally walked down the steps. Her arms prickled in goose bumps as she anticipated their next, most likely awkward encounter.

"Amy? You're kind of killing me here."

She immediately focused on Jet again and smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry Jet. I was distracted. Repeat?"

He bit his lip. "I'll make this as simple as possible. Will you go out with me?"

The pink hedgehog stopped thinking about Sonic approaching with his girlfriend and guiltily looked at Jet. When he asked her the other day if she was going out with Sonic, Amy _had _detected jealousy and disappointment from Jet. He _liked _her. Although she had no idea why he liked her, he did. If the signs from before weren't obvious, asking her out was clearly a sign that he liked her.

Amy felt like a horrible person for not realizing this sooner. She didn't know what to say to him. Amy knew she was in love with Sonic even though he didn't reciprocate her feelings what so ever and that she didn't have romantic feelings for Jet. She thought of him as a potential good friend, but this? Amy looked at him while biting her lip. It was wrong to lead him on. She couldn't do that to him.

On the other hand, why should another person suffer? She was suffering from her unreciprocated love so why should Jet have too? Granted that she was in love with Sonic and Jet only liked her, but still. One person deserved to win. One person deserved to be happy in this miserable, unfair world.

Maybe she would even like Jet. Eventually...

"Amy?"

Amy tried her best to give him a grin. She hoped her enthusiasm was convincing as she said, "Absolutely. Give me your phone."

With relief, Jet exhaled the breath he had been holding. He smiled and handed her his phone. "Man, for a second there, I thought you were going to reject me."

This could work. It was always possible, right? "No way, Hawk. You're not getting off that easy. You're going to see how _hilarious_ I really am," Amy said jokingly, punching her number into his phone.

He laughed as she handed his phone back. Jet pocketed it and grinned at her. "So I'll text you?"

Amy smiled. "You better."

He backed away, still grinning boyishly. Amy couldn't help but notice how cute he was. Jet reminded her of a puppy in a sense. Still smiling, the hawk said, "Goodbye, Amy Rose."

The pink hedgehog chuckled and waved. When he turned his back to her, her smile wavered. He _really _liked her. Amy had a knack for reading people and she had a sinking feeling that he didn't just realize his feelings for her today. She hoped she could live up to his expectations.

Only, she had a feeling that she was diluting them both into thinking she would be interested in Jet.

"Hey, Amy. Want a ride?"

Amy turned to see Sonic and Sally standing behind her. Sally shot her a friendly smile. _Oh boy. _Sally was going to try to be friends with her so they could be an inseparable fucking threesome.

Amy's response? _Hell no. _

Amy ignored Sonic entirely. He was still on her bad side, but unfortunately, her anger was fading. She had Jet to worry about now and also, Mike the Moron's required dinner was tonight. "It's cool. I don't want to inconvenience you guys if you have plans. I'll take the bus," Amy tried to make up an excuse.

"Ames, it's not an inconvenience. You live a block down from me," Sonic said pointedly. He shot her a sympathetic smile because he knew that tonight was the required dinner of the week. Usually, Amy was in an _awful _mood the next day and he had to work hard to cheer her up. She stared at him blankly and he returned her steady gaze.

Good thing the two were excellent at reading gazes. Amy's gaze said, '_Me, you and Sally? No thanks.' _Sonic responded immediately with, '_Give her a chance' _gaze.

Breaking their intimate staring contest, Sally injected herself into the conversation and said, "Please come with us!" She pulled away from Sonic's grasp and hooked her arm with Amy's. The pink hedgehog stiffened as Sally pulled her towards Sonic's car, babbling on about hanging out more.

Amy looked behind her and shot Sonic, who was walking behind them, a death glare. The blue hedgehog shrugged and took his keys out.

The pink hedgehog pulled away from Sally and exhaled deeply. She reached for the passenger door, but stopped herself in the process. Was it her position to sit here anymore? _Sally probably had that priority now_, Amy thought bitterly to herself. She opened the back door and got in the car.

Sonic started the car and soon began a very _awkward _car ride. No one said anything for a few minutes so Sally turned on the music. Rihanna's 'We Found Love' blasted through the car speakers. Amy wistfully looked out the window and wished she could jump out right now.

Sally nudged Sonic's shoulder with her hand. "What's your romantic plan for this weekend?" She asked playfully.

He smiled. "You'll find out...soon enough."

"Tell me!" She squealed.

"No way," Sonic teased.

Sally smirked devilishly. "There are ways I can make you talk, Sonic," She said suggestively, throwing her dark brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Really?" He challenged her.

"Really."

_Gag me, _Amy thought to herself. If she was ever this lame and lovey dovey with a boy, she hoped lightning would kill her on the spot. Rolling her eyes, Amy feigned a cough to get them to stop before she threw up. They immediately stopped their flirtatious banter and talked about school.

Watching Sally flirt with Sonic wasn't just nauseating and sickening, but also hurtful. She felt her heart aching in her chest and it took all of her strength not to cry. Amy was tired of feeling like this. She knew Sonic would never like her that way, but it didn't make her feel any better knowing this. Amy wanted to move on, but she couldn't. As long as he was still an important person in her life, she knew that she would always have strong, deep feelings for him.

Sonic looked through the rear view mirror and noticed Amy looked upset. He wondered if it was because she knew Mike the Moron would be on his game tonight or because he and Sally just shared a private moment.

_She's not jealous. This is Amy, we're talking about_, Sonic thought to himself with a shake of his head.

"So, Amy...do you have any plans this weekend?" Sally asked the pink hedgehog, trying to make small talk as Sonic pulled into Amy's driveway.

Amy gripped the handle of the door tightly and opened it. Before she got out, she said defiantly, "Actually...yes I do."

Sally grinned back at her and asked, "Hot date?"

Amy looked at Sonic who was looking at her in curiosity. She didn't know why, but she had this overwhelming instinct to make him hurt just as much as she was hurting. He deserved it, didn't he? Game on.

"Yes I do," She answered Sally, but keep her steely gaze on Sonic. Amy dared him to say something, but he was recovering from his surprise. Satisfied, Amy smirked and slammed the door shut after her.

She felt Sonic's eyes on her as she walked up to her front door and opened it. It wasn't until she was inside of her kitchen that she felt the roar of the engine. She looked out the window and saw the car had disappeared. The good feeling she just had vanished. Hurting him only brought her an instant feeling of satisfaction.

"Was that Sonic who just pulled away?"

"Yup." Amy said, throwing her bag on the chair. She sat down with a grunt as her mom set the table the 'appropriate' way according to the incredibly polite Mike.

"Who was sitting in the passenger seat? I thought you two only carpooled."

"Just a girl from school and I thought so too..." Amy said shortly, wishing her mom would change the subject. She tapped her fingernails against the wooden table and shut her eyes with weariness.

"What's her name? Is that Sonic's girlfriend?" Her mother inquired, trying to make conversation with her daughter.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Amy snapped angrily, a scowl forming on her face. She opened her eyes to see that her mother looked hurt. The pink hedgehog's anger immediately vanished.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom. I've been...on edge lately. If you don't mind, I'm just going to go up to my room." Amy hoisted the backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

"What about dinner?" Her mother called out.

"Not hungry!" She shouted as she climbed the steps. Mike would be furious, but at this point, she didn't care. Amy lost her appetite a while ago.

X

**Hot date? **

Amy rolled her eyes at her phone and put it on her night table. Sonic could eat his heart out for all she cared. She plugged in her earphones and pressed play. _You _by the Pretty Reckless played. Just her luck.

She tapped her pencil against her math textbook and hummed along to the song. Tearing her thoughts away, a hurried knock came at the door. She tried her best to ignore it but the knock grew louder and louder. Amy pressed stop on her I-pod and called out in annoyance, "I said I wasn't hungry!"

"Young lady, you better get your ass down to the dinner table!"

Amy scoffed and said coldly, "Not. Hungry."

"Amy Rose!" He shouted angrily, pounding on the door. "Unlock this."

The pink hedgehog said angrily, "What don't you understand, Mike? I'm not coming down."

"You have five seconds."

She clenched her fists unconsciously and boiled with anger. He really was a moron wasn't he? Amy crossed her arms over her chest and yelled defiantly, "I'm not a child anymore."

"You certainly fooled me. 5."

"Go ahead and count."

"4."

"I'm still not opening the door."

"3."

"You're wasting your breath."

His voice rose as he said, "2."

"What's next? 1 and a half?" She asked sarcastically.

"1. Amy, open this _fucking _door," He screamed, pounding on the door and shaking the knob like a psychopath.

"Can't. It's locked," She said humorously, laughing silently at her own joke. Mike on the other hand didn't find it so funny. He was fuming with anger and if Amy could see his face, she was sure she would be less cocky and more scared of his fury.

"You will be in so much trouble tomorrow!"

Amy feigned a gasp and mockingly asked, "Is that a threat?" She rolled her eyes and plugged her earphones back in. He shouted a few more curses, but she drowned them out by playing the music louder.

Bringing her out of her future plans to run Mike out of town, Amy's phone vibrated. She picked it up in annoyance and was ready to give Sonic a piece of her mind, but it wasn't him. It was Jet.

**Pinkie. It's Jet. Friday. 7 o'clock. Don't respond if you're going to disappoint. **

In spite of herself, she smiled genuinely. He was a really sweet guy. Amy then groaned for agreeing to go out with him. Jet was really nice and she was technically leading him on. She should end it now before it goes too far and she regrets the whole thing.

Her phone buzzed again, but this time it wasn't Jet.

**Fine, don't answer Ames. Question. I was thinking of buying Sally this necklace, but I don't know if it's too sudden. Thoughts?**

Amy deleted the text and immediately felt her anger flaring up. He obliviously knew all of the ways to push her buttons didn't he? He wasn't helping himself in any way by asking these Sally related questions.

Irritated, Amy navigated through her phone to find her conversation with Jet. She texted him back immediately. If she couldn't find happiness, then someone else deserved it. A good person deserved to be happy for once.

For once, someone should get a fairy tale ending.

**Hawk, I'm intrigued. Pick me up at 7. **

Take that, Sonic.

**X**

**WOOOOO done. **

**I wanted to get this chapter out for sometime, but I never had the time to actually finish it. More drama/angst to come as Sonic and Amy's relationship takes a turn for the worst. **

**Btws I lazily edited this, so tell me if you catch a mistake!**

**EVERYONE REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER. And thanks to those who followed me on twitter. They got sneak peeks of goodies. YES YOU WILL GET TEASERS IF YOU FOLLOW ANIMEADDICT232 ON TWITTER. **

**So what are you waiting for? GOOO! : )**

**Xoxo Anime. **


	6. SixSixSix

**Thank you readers for being patient with me!**

**My weakness(NOT A SECRET)=slow updater. Soooo tweet/PM me (NICELY) to get my act together. Finals are next weekend so this will be the only update until two weeks...SO ENJOY...**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual because it sets up the next one nicely...which my readers will loveeee. Listen to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri as you read this, especially the last scene. I REPEAT this sets up the EXTREMELY fluffy chapter next time. I will say though the scene at the end is cuteee**

**Summary: Love triangle...blah blah...rated T blah blah...don't own characters **

**X**

**SixSixSix**

**X**

_It's Amy. If you don't know what to do, then just hang up. _

"Ames, it's me. I want to talk. Call me back," Sonic said into his phone before snapping it shut. He tapped his fingers against the kitchen table as his mom watched him curiously.

"Are you and Amy fighting?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, I just wanted to talk to her."

Her mom served Sonic's dinner on the glass kitchen table and sat down next to him. She ran a hand through Sonic's quills as a motherly gesture and said observationally, "This is the third time you've called her."

"And...?"

"You want to talk about it?" Her mother offered him a knowing smile. She knew it was really bothering her son that Amy hadn't called him back because she usually was good at returning phone calls. Something was bothering Sonic other than the unreturned phone calls. Come to think of it, Mrs. Hedgehog hadn't seen Amy around in a while.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Sally and it's great, don't get me wrong. I really like her," Sonic said truthfully and started to smile when he thought about his girlfriend. "But I also haven't seen Amy all week and she was supposed to come over tonight for our movie night, but she's not here. And I walked by her house and the lights are off."

"Maybe she just forgot, Sonic. We all make mistakes. You forgot about the movie night last week. Or maybe she's just trying to give you and Sally some space since you're together now."

Sonic thought about this in depth. "Maybe, but even when I'm not with Sally and try to talk to her, she just makes up excuses to leave. It's been...weird lately."

Her mom simply nodded and paused. Was right now the time to tell Sonic what she really think? She's watched Amy grow up with Sonic and she knew it was more than just giving Sonic his space to hang out with Sally. "Did you ever consider that maybe Amy...likes you?"

Losing his weariness, Sonic looked at her alertly like she had three eyes on her face, "What?"

"You've been friends for a long time. She might have developed feelings for you," his mom suggested, even though she knew that this was the real reason behind Amy's aloofness. She's known for years that Amy had strong feelings for Sonic even if the pink hedgehog rarely let out hints and innuendos. Mrs. Hedgehog watched Amy share secret, sweet smiles with Sonic and eye him with adoration when she thought no one was looking. If one simply looked, one could figure out that Amy was in love with her son.

She just didn't know if Sonic returned those feelings. Mrs. Hedgehog knew her son cared about Amy and would do anything for her, but were his feelings romantic? Sometimes, she thought his intentions were romantic and whenever she hinted at it, Sonic would laugh or roll his eyes at the absurdity. "It's a possibility."

Sonic laughed and shook his head. "That's what Knuckles said. It's weird why you two would come to that conclusion. Sure we spend a lot of time together...at least we used to, but, Mom, Amy is just a friend. And she's seeing some guy."

"Oh?" His mom asked, intrigued. This situation was getting messier and more complicated as the days went by. "And whose the lucky guy?"

"I don't know. I haven't had the chance to talk her," Sonic said thoughtfully. "Wish I knew..." His mom patted him on the back affectionately and stood up from her chair.

"Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Sonic nodded with an eye roll. He picked up his fork and dug into the chicken. His thoughts went back to what his mom said. _Did you ever consider that maybe Amy likes you? _The thought crossed his mind before, but he was being ridiculous. Amy loved him like a brother, a pal. They had know each other for such a long time that such a feeling was impossible. Not to mention, it was completely ridiculous.

Right?

X

Amy twirled, watching her reflection in the mirror with a haughty smile. She wore tight black jeans with a white tank top and black jean vest over her shirt. Hanging down her neck was a bunch of gold necklaces piled together. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders in soft pink waves. Leaning into the mirror, she checked her smoky black eyeliner and made sure there was no red lipstick on her teeth.

"Hey, Jet," Amy said flirtatiously to the mirror with a widening grin. Her smile faded as she shook her head.

"Hi, Jet," She tried with a small smile and a tiny wave. Lame. Amy looked away in disgust and wondered why she was so nervous. Her stomach was tied in knots and she felt like throwing up. It was just Jet...so why was she so damn nervous? Was it because she had never hung out with many boys one and one other than Sonic? If so, that was _really _lame.

The doorbell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. Swallowing hard, Amy sprinted down the stairs in her metallic flats to answer the door before her mom did or worse, Mike the Moron. Clutching the door handle, she blew out a shaky breath and gave herself a mental pep talk. Opening the door, she saw Jet standing in the door frame with faded jeans and a blue polo shirt. She couldn't help but smile at the how excited he looked. She felt a stab of guilt, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"7 on the dot. I'm impressed," Amy said as she opened the door to let Jet in. He walked in with his hand ruffling his green spikes.

Ignoring her comment, Jet checked her out, which brought a red tint to Amy's cheeks. She was more embarrassed though then flattered. "You look amazing. You ready?"

Her nerves disappeared almost instantly. "Are you kidding? I absolutely _love _All American Rejects. I can't believe you got tickets to their concert on such short notice."

He shrugged and said amiably, "My friend owed me a favor."

Amy started to smile, but it faded when she heard the sound of heels clacking against the hardwood floor. She grabbed Jet's arm and pushed him towards the door. "We should get going now," Amy said hurriedly, pushing him to walk out the door.

"Amy, hunnie, I need you to..." Mrs. Rose stopped when she saw the two hand in hand. Looking at Jet with surprise, Amy's mom said, "Oh, I didn't know we had company..."

"It's okay, Mom. We were just leaving," Amy said, pushing Jet towards the door. He side stepped her and walked to over to her mom. He offered his hand and introduced himself. Amy's mom smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Nice to meet you, Jet. Where are you two going?"

"To see a concert," Amy interrupted and whispered into Jet's ear, "We need to go."

"Marie! Where's my tie?" A voice rang from upstairs.

"It's down here, Mike!" Footsteps padded down the stairs and Amy's nerves resurfaced again. She couldn't let Jet meet Mike because Mike would shit all over her date because Jet actually cared about her and then she would get into a heated fight with Mike. Jet would end up hating both her stepfather and her; and most likely, _never _talk to her again.

With her fears overwhelming her, Amy said hurriedly, "We really should be going. I'll be back by curfew."

"Wait a minute, young lady. Whose this?" Mike's vein in his throat popped out as he eyed Jet with narrowed eyes.

Jet turned to look at Amy in worry when he felt her grip on his arm tense. The pink hedgehog turned to Mike with narrowed eyes and a ugly scowl. "Mike this is Jet. We were just leaving," she spat quickly and turned towards the door.

Mike put a hand on Amy's shoulder and said, "You know how I feel about you dating."

Unable to resist a fight, Amy turned back towards Mike and said with a cold smirk, "I do, Mike. But here's the thing...I don't give a shit what you think."

She shoved the door open and walked out in a huff. Amy ignored Mike's angry calls to get back into the house. Jet soon joined her side and looked worriedly at Mike's brawny figured standing in the doorway. Mike looked like he wanted to kill her. Jet asked, "Are you okay?"

Amy shook her head and laughed bitterly. "I will be once I ditch this shithole for good." She opened the passenger door to Jet's car and jumped in. Seat belting herself in, Amy watched Jet put the car into reverse. They both sat in silence. Amy turned her body towards the window, away from Jet as a defensive mechanism, and watched the houses. Amy yearned to make a pit stop at Sonic's house to spill her guts. She _hated _Mike. More than anything, she just wanted to throw him out on the streets like he threatened them so many times.

But this was yet another fantasy of hers that would never come true. She would end up going to college out of state and have no choice but to leave her submissive mom with that asshole.

Amy clenched her fists and desperately tried to think of something to say to Jet, but nothing came to her. Jet simply bit his lip and kept his eye on the road. Amy guessed he was too nervous or shocked to say something. Having Mike as a stepfather was yet another thing to add to her list why boys didn't want to date her. Perfect.

If Sonic were here, he would have said things to make her laugh. Like, "Please let me beat the living shit out of him."

Amy laughed in spite of herself, thinking about the tough guy, smart-ass comments he would make just to cheer her up. Jet side glanced at her and smiled. "What's so funny?"

She looked over at him with a smile. Sonic would tell her to forget about Mike the Moron and just let go. Have a fucking blast and hate yourself in the morning, as Sonic always said even though he knew she didn't believe in getting wasted to have a blast. "I'm just really excited about tonight."

X

Amy pushed open the door to the high school and saw Sonic standing at his locker without Sally. She wondered whether she should walk over to him or ignore him. She wanted to walk over there and chat like old times, but they haven't hung out in a while and when they did, he always brought up Sally and ruined her mood. Amy also texted him late last night, letting him know that she couldn't come to movie night which she knew he wouldn't be happy about.

Please. Who was she kidding? Sonic probably just invited Sally to come over and watch a movie. Thinking about Sally replacing her at movie nights made her stomach churn in pain.

Luckily, she didn't have to decide because Sonic looked up and caught her eye. She blew out a sigh and knew she couldn't ignore him now. Amy headed towards that direction with a small smile. Strolling up to him, Amy said, "What's shaking, Hedgehog?"

"You didn't return any of my calls."

She didn't look him in the eye, but she let out a fake laugh and shrugged. "I've been busy. I figured it wasn't important since you were probably out with Sally all weekend."

Sonic looked at her with suspicion. "Are you sure that's why you didn't answer my calls?"

Amy looked up and eyed him with a steady gaze. "What are you suggesting exactly?" Her nerves pricked her skin as she had a sinking feeling that he _knew. _He always had been able to read her, but she never thought he would find out about her secret. Was she that obvious?

Should she deny it? Admit it? Confess before he becomes disappointed in her for lying?

He shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing, never mind."

Amy exhaled shakily and ran a hand through her pink quills. "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow.

Amy smirked. "Call me so many times?"

"Just wanted to...see how you were doing," He finished lamely as an awkward silence engulfed them. He loved spending time with Sally, but he missed Amy and how easy things used to be. He barely saw her last week and she left him a lame text last night about why she couldn't come to movie night.

To fill the silence, Amy said, "Mike is going on a business trip."

Sonic didn't know whether to be happy for her or confused. He chose the latter. "He went on a business trip for dentistry?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "That's what the asshole told my mom. He's probably fucking one of his patients." He looked over at her in sympathy and knew that even though she was saying this lightly, it was a big deal to her. Amy loved her mom, no matter how many bad decisions her mom made over the years. If Mike was screwing with other women and hurting Amy's mom in the process, Amy was angry on the inside.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked her with hope etched in his voice. The hedgehog wanted to sit down and talk to her. He missed their private conversations and how they could let their guards down around each other. It was something that he couldn't do with anyone else and he knew Amy felt the same way.

Amy started to smile and said, "Yeah, actually I..."

She didn't finish her sentence because someone cut her off. "Hey, Pinkie!" They both turned around to see Jet grinning boyishly from ear to ear as they approached the two hedgehogs. He didn't seem to notice the private, intimate conversation they were having. She smiled warmly and waved at him.

"I had fun last night."

Amy smiled and said genuinely, "I did too." She did have a really good time last night. Jet didn't pressure her to do anything. They just danced and had a fun time, almost as friends would. Although she knew, Jet didn't think of her that way.

Ready for English?" Jet asked her, ignoring Sonic completely.

Amy hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and nodded. "Are you kidding? I _kill _for his lectures," She said with an eye roll. Continuing she said, "Jet...you know Sonic?"

Jet nodded in the hedgehog's direction and offered a forced smile. Amy knew Jet didn't really like Sonic because he thought Sonic ditched her for Sally. Sonic nodded, but kept his teeth gritted. She shot Sonic a curious glance, wondering why he was hostile to Jet. "Yeah, we've met..." Sonic said blankly. He gave Amy a look that said, 'this is the guy you're dating?' She simply nodded and ignored the resentment he was radiating.

Amy hooked her arm around Jet's before the conversation became too awkward. "I'll see you around, Sonic."

Jet and Amy started walking down the hallway, but Sonic called out to her, "Ames!"

She turned around with widened eyes filled with desperate hope. "Hedgehog?"

"What about our talk?"

Her face fell as disappointment consumed her. What was she thinking? That he would tell Jet to get lost and claim his undying love for her? Amy needed to get a reality check. "Rain check?"

Sonic nodded in response so Amy turned on her heel and walked towards her first class attached to Jet's arm. He couldn't help but feel bitterness overwhelm him as he watched Jet escort Amy to class. Was she actually interested in _this _guy?

"Hey, Blue. Class?"

Sally pecked his cheek and grasped his hand affectionately. Sonic turned to her in surprise at her appearance. "Yeah...sure," He said distractedly, as he turned back to look at Amy's retreating figure.

X

Amy opened the door to her house and threw her backpack against the stairs. She sighed when she heard raised voices fighting in the kitchen. Sitting on the stairs, Amy leaned against the wall and listened to her mom fight with Mike.

"You said it would only be for a few days!"

"Plans change. It's just a week, Marie. Stop overreacting," Mike said with disdain.

"It's a _dentist _convention, Mike. Last time I checked, those only last for a _day,"_ Amy's mom said with exasperation.

"Your acting like your daughter. You've been whining nonstop and criticizing me even though I pay for _everything_," He snapped cruelly. Amy clenched her fists and yearned to walk over there to punch him square in the nose. That fucking asshole knew they were struggling with money before he came along. How dare he shove it in their faces...

"How can you say that? I've done nothing but support you," her mother choked up and Amy knew by her mom's wavering voice that she was on the verge of tears.

"You better get your damn act together because I can take everything away from you. Remember that," Mike said cruelly, ignoring her mom's choked sobs.

Amy shut her eyes and tried her best to blink back tears. Standing up, Amy opened the front door and slammed it shut. Tears running down her ruddy cheeks, an emotional Amy walked down the sidewalk and wondered why her family was so messed up.

"Fucking Mike...you asshole," She said out loud, choking on her sobs. Amy saw that she was approaching her haven, the small park in their neighborhood that she used to go to all of the time when she was little...sometimes with her Dad. Wiping snot on her sleeve, she pushed the small gate open and thanked the Lord in her mind that the park was empty.

She walked over the flat side of the rock wall and sat down. Pressing her back against the wall, she brought her knees up to her chest and let her tears flow down freely. Amy muttered swears under her breath as sobs escaped her quivering lips.

X

"Yeah, Knuckles, I'll ask Sally if she wants to go," Sonic chatted into his cell phone, pressing against the wall of his bedroom. He pulled his curtain aside as Knuckles rattled on about the big party coming up.

Looking out his window, he noticed a familiar pink hedgehog walking down the sidewalk with her head down. Examining her bad posture and her angry trudge, Sonic immediately knew she was upset. "Hey, man. I gotta go, but I'll get back to you about that," Sonic said into the phone as he let the curtain fall over his window.

Snapping his phone shut, Sonic pocketed his phone and walked out of his room in a hurry. When he reached outside, she was no longer in view. Where could she have gone without a car? A light bulb went off in Sonic's head. The park. She was always there when she was upset. Sonic quickly sped over to the park and found it abandoned except for one pink hedgehog sitting against the rock climbing wall. He approached her quietly and his stomach churned when he heard her crying. Sonic noted that her mascara running down her cheeks and her puffy red eyes.

Hearing footsteps, Amy looked up and saw Sonic standing a few feet away. Looking at her intensely, he extended his hand towards her, which she accepted to help pull herself up.

Sonic pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, willing for her tears to go away. She cried harder into his shoulder and clung onto him tightly. Sonic rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head twice. "It'll be okay, Ames. It always is," He whispers gently.

Her sobs quieting, Amy pulled away and asked pessimistically, "How can you be so sure? With everything that's happened?"

He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked into her green eyes deeply. Sedulous, Sonic said firmly, "I'll make sure of it."

Turning her head towards the ground, she nodded, but didn't look convinced. Sonic wanted her to know that he would always keep her safe and that he would protect her no matter what. Using his index finger, Sonic titled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Amy Rose, _that's a promise," _He said with emotion etched in his voice.

He leaned down towards her and kissed her cheek gently. Amy closed her eyes when his lips touched her cold cheek. Breathing heavily from close contact, Amy opened her eyes and saw that his face was still close to hers. His hands cupped her face as he leaned in towards her. Inches away from her lips, he looked into her eyes sweetly, as if he was asking for permission.

Amy put her hands on top of Sonic's and looked away with sadness. She removed his hands and stepped back. "We can't," she whispered softly, not looking at him. Amy didn't the list the reasons why because Sonic understood perfectly what she meant.

Amy sat down on the wood chips and pressed her back against the flat part of the rock wall. When Sonic sat down next to her, Amy leaned in towards his side and laid her head in the crook of his neck. Trying to forget what strong feelings just came over him, Sonic listened to the soft sounds of her breathing and closed his eyes.

**X**

**The almost kiss...**

**HEHE...I'm so sadistic...**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and for PM/tweeting me! It makes my day. **

**ESPECIALLY GETTING REVIEWS from my lovely readers!**

**I've already started writing the next chapter that won't be updated this upcoming weekend, but the next and let me just tell you this now...ITS JUICY and jam packed with SonAmy fluff.**

**And nowwww review.**

**I will enjoy waking up to them!**

**Xoxo**

**Anime**


	7. SevenSevenSeven

**Told you I would update during Turkey break. Thanks everyone for the FABULOUS reviews. The "almost kiss" was in every review which just cracked me up and kept a smile on my face during exams...well mostly : )**

**X**

**SevenSevenSeven **

**X**

He _almost _kissed her last night.

What the hell was he thinking? She was upset and lonely and he was still going to kiss her? Jesus, that would've solved nothing and made the situation worse if she hadn't interjected. Part of him was surprised that she stopped the kiss from happening, but he was mostly embarrassed. What came over him? Standing there in the light breeze with the sun going down, Amy looked so lost and hurt that he wanted to take her sadness away.

Again, what the hell was he thinking?

"Are you alright, Sonic?" His mom asked with worry. She handed him a glass of orange juice and a stack of pancakes. Sonic nodded and gulped down the juice quickly before moving on to attack the pancakes.

He didn't want to talk to his mom about it. She would see right through the whole situation. His mom would suggest that he _wanted _to kiss Amy not only because he cared about her. That's what moms did. They suggest ridiculous notions about hiding his feelings.

Ridiculous. Or was it?

Maybe, just maybe he wanted to kiss Amy. And maybe, just maybe, he caught a glimpse of longing in her expression even though her lips said no.

X

"Do you like flowers?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you like wearing dresses?"

"Depends."

"_Amy."_

She smirked. "Alright, alright. Sure, I like those things. What's with the twenty questions?"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

Amy looked over at him with an amused. Damn, he was so _cheesy. _"If I say yes, will you stop asking me questions?" She teased, playfully bumping his shoulder.

Jet smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"Then yes. Fair warning though, I usually skip out on these school shindigs. So if I act socially inept, don't be surprised."

He laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

Amy was about tease him again, but someone caught her eye. Her teasing smile vanished instantly and a shy smile played on her lips. Seeing her change in attitude, Jet followed her glance and to his annoyance, he realized she was staring at Sonic, who was standing with some of his buddies in the English hallway. He crossed his arms over his chest and wondered why Amy still liked this guy even though he broke up with her for Sally.

"Because he's been my friend since kindergarten," Amy said defensively, still looking at Sonic. Jet hadn't realized he spoke aloud.

"I still don't like this guy..."

"Be nice. He's my...best friend," she said lectured, but her voice turned soft at the end of her words. Jet looked worriedly at Sonic, who turned to catch Amy's gaze. The blue hedgehog waved Amy over with a smile, ignoring Jet completely. Jet watched Amy bit her lip to keep from smiling, but the grin was growing on her face. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of the relationship Amy had with Sonic. Whenever they looked at each other, it was as if the two of them were lost in their own world.

"I'm going to my history class. I'll see you later," Jet said forcefully, but made sure to kiss Amy's cheek in front of Sonic to let him know who she was going out with.

Amy turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Jet, history is this way," she nodded towards the hallway Sonic was standing in.

"Yeah well...I forgot my book in my locker," Jet finished lamely before turning in the opposite direction.

Confused, the pink hedgehog watched Jet go and wondered what that was all about. The instant Jet caught sight of Sonic, his cheerful mood completely transformed into a glum mood.

"Ames, are you just going to stand there?"

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and smiled playfully. She turned to look at Sonic and said, "Patience is a virtue, Hedgehog!" She walked towards him and her smile widened when she saw he was pleased to see her. There was no awkwardness from last night...

"Yeah, yeah," he teased as he pulled her into a hug. She squeezed him tight and then let go with a smile.

"Glad you here, Amy. He was driving us all bat shit crazy with wondering where you were," Knuckles remarked with a smirk. Sonic punched his shoulder as Amy laughed.

"How sweet," Amy cooed with laughter. Sonic ran a hand through his quills and shrugged. He shot Knuckles and Shadow a death glare. His friends laughed and said good bye to Amy before running off to tease someone else.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked quickly, changing the subject. He nodded towards Jet's retreating figure.

Amy scrutinized his face and noticed that Sonic was wearing a tight smile even though he sounded curious. She wondered what this big beef between Jet and Sonic was all about. "Jet just asked me to Homecoming."

"You don't look happy."

"Should I be?" Amy retorted with a cocked eyebrow.

Sonic laughed and said, "I know you hate school parties. You hate how schools try to organize fun, blah...blah."

She smirked and said, "Damn straight. Jet really wants to go so I guess I'm going."

The blue hedgehog grinned. "Should I bring my mom's camera to record this moment in history?" He teased.

"If you do, I'm throwing your camera into the cliché spiked punch bowl," she returned with saccharine.

Sonic wrapped his arm around hers as they walked into their history class. "You going to Charmy's party tonight?"

"Who is that?"

"Exactly," Sonic said with amusement and then continued, "Good. Cause I'm taking you out tonight."

"Haven't you already treated me to many surprises?" She asked dryly, thinking about the night before. He hadn't mentioned the fact that he tried to kiss her yet. This clearly meant that he didn't want to talk about it and that he didn't actually like her. He was probably overwhelmed by her emotional state and felt she needed a pity kiss. If anything, _she _was embarrassed that he would try to cheer her up with a kiss. Was she that pathetic?

Sonic looked at her with affection as he sat down in his seat. Amy took the seat next to him and propped her head up to look at him. "You've been pretty down lately and I figured..."

"That I would want to spend time with you?" Amy interrupted. Realizing that her comment was slightly defensive, she sighed and said, "You know me too well. That'd be nice. Where are we going?"

Sonic grinned slyly. "If I tell you, you won't want to come."

Amy groaned and banged her head against the desk.

X

She pressed herself against the hall doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Mike rushed out of the kitchen with his brown briefcase. He eyed her wearily and she returned his steely gaze. "Have a nice trip, Mike," she said coldly.

"I will."

"Oh, I'm _sure _of that," Amy spat as he grabbed the front door handle.

"Tell your mother I love her," he said indifferently, without looking back at her. He shut the door and rushed down the steps that led to the driveway.

She shut her eyes and pinned herself harder to the wall. "Liar," Amy whispered to herself.

"Amy, did Mike leave?" Her mother called from upstairs with curiosity.

"Can't you tell from the peace and quiet?" She yelled back upstairs with an eye roll. Pulling away from the wall, she sat down on the living room couch. Listening to her mother's heels clack down the stairway, she pulled out a magazine and lazily skimmed through it.

"You know I don't like it when you talk about Mike that way."

Amy turned her head and saw her mom standing in a black dress with a gray cardigan. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and her favorite pearl earrings dangled from her dainty earlobes.

Ignoring her mom's statement, Amy asked, "Where are you going out tonight?"

"The girls and I are going out to celebrate Patty's birthday. Don't wait up tonight because I won't be home until late."

"I have plans so that won't be necessary."

"With who?" Her mother asked stiffly.

"Sonic."

Her mother's lips tightened. "I see."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Her mom blew out a sigh and shook her head. "Nothing, Amy. I just...think you should hang out with your other friends once in a while. All you do is make plans with Sonic. Try spending time with Mina or even that nice boy, Jet, I met the other day."

"What's wrong with Sonic?" She asked defensively.

"I just don't want your entire life to be revolved around him."

Amy stared at her mom coldly and snapped, "It doesn't."

"I'm just trying to give you advice."

Amy didn't know why, but she felt anger boiling up inside of her. She finally gets Mike to leave and her mom wants to impose rules on her? Her mother has always liked Sonic so why what was her problem?

"Has Mike been trying to give _you_ advice?" Amy blurted out, unable to contain the anger she was feeling. It was unbelievable that even when Mike wasn't here, he had a hold on her.

Before her mom could continue, Amy snapped, "Because if anything, _Sonic _has been there for me through thick and thin when _you_ haven't been."

Her mother looked away in hurt and stared at the ground in defeat. Amy felt like punching herself for saying that. Just because she was angry with her mother for marrying Mike, she couldn't get mad at her for this. Her mom didn't say she detested Sonic. She just said that she should spend more time with her other friends.

Amy needed to stop overreacting to everything. "Mom, I'm so-"

"Have a nice night tonight. Give Sonic my regards, " her mother said faintly as she grabbed her small black purse lying on the loveseat. Without another word, her mom walked out the front door, leaving Amy behind to deal with her overwhelming feelings of guilt.

Amy stood up and threw the magazine at the coffee table. Silently, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Flinging her closet open, Amy picked out a purple cocktail dress with tights and black boots. Pulling out her bright red lipstick, Amy had a strong urge to go partying and forget about all of her problems.

She was tired of getting into constant fights with Mike the Moron over petty things.

She was tired of exploding on her mom because she hated that her mom loved Mike.

She was tired of acting like she could continue going out with Jet when she knew that he liked her _a lot _more than she liked him.

She was tired of the cycle she and Sonic were stuck in. No matter how hard she tried, she would always be in love with him. Amy would be angry with him at one moment and then the next moment, she would have a desire to kiss him. One moment, it seemed like he didn't return her feelings and the next moment, he would try to kiss her or do romantic things for her.

A knock came at her door. "I don't think the pizza guy is supposed to be here yet," she said dryly as her bedroom door opened.

Humor. It was her defense mechanism.

"Ha. Ha," Sonic said dryly as he laid down on her bed. "Are you almost ready?"

"What did I say about patience?"

"It's a virtue," he grunted, which made her laugh. Amy applied the red lipstick and smacked her lips together. Satisfied with her reflection, Amy turned to look at Sonic and said, "Please tell me we're going to a stranger's party."

"Sort of," Sonic said, sitting up. He checked her out and grinned. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress?"

Amy tried her hardest not to blush, but she couldn't help herself. She stumbled to say something, but she couldn't because she was entranced by his seductive appearance. He was wearing a nice shirt with a black sports coat over it and dark washed jeans.

Leaning in towards her ear, Sonic whispered, "I made you blush." Amy flushed at his words and at how close he was to her. She could feel heat radiating between the two of them and he was just inches away from her lips.

Before she could do anything about it, Sonic laughed and pulled away. "Let's go." He tugged her by the arm towards the door.

X

"I thought we were going to a party!" Amy shouted over the loud DJ music and blinked a few times to see where Sonic was going. The lights flashing from the ceiling were starting to give her a headache and they just got here. Club Disaster. No wonder the owner called it that because the club seemed like a disaster just waiting to happen. She could barely see where she was going due to the blinding lights. She bumped into a few people already who were pretty _occupied _ and had to apologize with embarrassment.

"Ames, a club _is _a party."

She rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe we got in."

"Scourge works here as a bartender and as soon as I mentioned that I was bringing you, he immediately agreed. I think he had a thing for you his senior year."

Amy snickered. "Your cousin had a thing for me? I was bitch to him because he thought he was the shit." Well, this was interesting. _One _hedgehog had liked her, just not the right hedgehog.

Sonic grinned, lacing his fingers with hers. "You know my cousin. He likes to be treated like shit." Amy squeezed his hand and grinned at him in return. "Speaking of him, he wanted to see you so let's make a pit stop at the bar."

Amy poked her tongue out at Sonic and whined, "This was not a part of the deal."

"Just snap at him and we'll be off on our merry way. He'll be happy and so will you. It's a win, win situation, Ames." He led her to the bar where they both sat down on the dark colored stools. Amy bit her lip to keep from saying something snarky when she saw the side of Scourge serving a women a beer. By the looks of it, he was flirting up a storm. Somethings never change.

"I get off work at 2 if you can wait that long," the green hedgehog flirted with the brown rabbit who giggled as he ran his hand through her hair.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Hey, asshole. Are you going to come and say hi?"

Hearing him, Scourge stepped back from the pretty bunny and opened his mouth to shout at the interloper. Seeing Sonic, the green hedgehog grinned good-naturedly and walked over with two glasses. "What's up cuzz?" He asked.

"You remember Amy."

Flashing her a flirtatious smile, Scourge picked up her hand to kiss and said, "You look as stunning as usual, Rose."

Amy pulled her hand away with tight smile. "And you're as _blunt _as usual."

"Still feisty, I see. How about you join me for a dance later?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you serve us beers, I _might _have a conversation with you." Sonic laughed as Scourge grinned with amusement.

"Coming right up, Rose," he said as he turned to fill the glasses.

"It's Amy."

"Whatever, Rose."

She couldn't help but grin. This was the relationship they had. She _almost _missed it. Grabbing the beer that Scourge handed her, she tipped the glass to her mouth and chugged it down. Sonic looked at her in curiosity as she wiped her mouth on her arm.

"What?" She asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't like drinking."

"_No._ I don't usually drink, but I _like _it. There's a difference," she said with shrug as tipped the glass to her lips.

"So you don't want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She asked with exasperation before asking Scourge to ready another glass because she was almost done with this one.

He looked at her pointedly. "Don't play games, Ames."

"I'm not playing games. I just want to drink and have fun. Is there anything wrong with that?" She asked, grabbing the second glass Scourge laid out for her. "Cheers," she said, clinking her glass with his.

He sighed and downed his beer. Feeling his phone vibrating, Sonic reached for in his jean pocket and snapped it open. "Hello?"

"I thought you were coming to Charmy's."

Sally. "I left you a voicemail saying I couldn't make it," Sonic said shortly, not in the mood to talk to her.

Pause. "Where are you? I hear loud music..."

Sonic sighed. He didn't have time to explain anything to her right now. Amy was almost done consuming her second beer and her eyes were already starting to look glassy. "I can't talk right now. I'll call you tomorrow." He shut the phone without another word and knew he was being very vague with his girlfriend, but Sally would understand. Amy needed him right now.

And he needed her.

X

**Can't make it tonight. Rain check?**

Jet shut his phone in frustration after staring at her text for the millionth time. She didn't give any reason as to why she couldn't go on their date tonight. It was a last minute _text_ when he was practically pulling into her driveway. He took a swig of the beer and wondered where his asshole friends went. They ditched him a while ago saying that he was acting like a chick during her bitch week and mentioned that they were going to find some 'chicks' to hit on.

Jet grunted to himself and took a swig of his beer, wondering what Amy could possibly be doing. Was she just tired of him? Did she just stay at home alone and watch a movie to avoid him? Or did she go out with her friends to discuss how lame it was that he wanted to spend time with her? Or maybe she was spending time with Sonic?

God, he was an _ass_ for assuming she was avoiding him or cheating him. He needed to stop willowing in his insecurities or drinking, whichever came first.

"Can I sit?"

Jet nodded at the seat and put his drink down. "What do you want?" he asked with curiosity.

Looking over at him with worry, Sally opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She shook her head with embarrassment and stood up. "Never mind. It's stupid."

Jet put his hand on hers. "It was important enough to come talk to me about. Sit."

Sally sat down and put her face in her hand as she blew out a sigh. "It's about Sonic."

Jet raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it's about Amy too..."

Tipping his head back, Jet grabbed his drink and poured it down his throat. With a burning sensation clogging his throat, Jet closed his eyes and said, "Intriguing. Go on."

X

"How much have you had to drink?"

Amy snorted into laughter and held up her fingers in Sonic's face. She stuck up two then three then four fingers as she continued to laugh. "You?" She asked loudly in his face before hiccupping into laughter.

Sonic's nose scrunched up as he thought about it. "I lost count."

This made Amy explode into more laughter. "You wanna dance?" She shouted, standing up from the bar stool. Sonic hesitated and even though Amy's mind was clouded, she knew he didn't think he was a good dancer.

"If you don't I'll dance with someone else," she said playfully, tugging on his arm to follow her. Instantly, Sonic jumped up from his seat and the two hedgehogs stumbled onto the dance floor.

Amy could already feel the heat intensifying around her. Sweat dripped off bodies as they moved with each other in sync. She grinned flirtatiously as Sonic pulled off his jacket and threw it to the side somewhere before returning her grin. Listening to the loud pumping beat of the rock music, Amy closed her eyes and moved her hips to the beat. As if entranced, Sonic watched her hips sway from side to side and quickly followed her movements.

The pink hedgehog pulled him closer to her body and watched him open his mouth slightly. They locked gazes throughout the entire song as they moved against each other, pressing closer and closer. Sonic noticed how bright Amy's cheeks were and how sexy she looked with her quills whipped back. He watched her faded red lips curve into a smile before his eyes gazed into her seductive, glassy green eyes. Hazily, Sonic pulled her out of the crowd of people and into a secluded hallway. He needed her _now. _

Amy ran her hand through his sweaty quills as he put his hand on her neck. Smirking, Amy yanked his head down towards her, but didn't make a move towards his lips. Unable to contain his desire any longer, Sonic growled and attacked her lips. She groaned in his mouth and pulled lightly on his quills with her fingers. His hand moved from her neck down to her waist. Sonic pushed her up against the brick wall behind her and in response, she wrapped her legs around him as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands ran down her thighs and tore at the tights because he desperately wanted to touch her skin.

Amy whimpered and pulled away to catch her breath. Laughing, Amy tore at her tights and allowed Sonic to run his hands down her bare thighs. Attacking his lips once again, Amy clung to him tightly, trying to breathe in him as much as she could. She felt the entire room spin and tried her hardest to focus on his lips, but her vision was slowly blackening. Something in the back of her mind screamed to think about what she was doing, but Amy ignored this voice in her head. She's loved Sonic for all of these years and she's wanted him to kiss her like this for _years now. _Amy deserved this; she needed this.

All she could think about was how _right _it felt.

X

**SBK. Sexy Bar Kiss. **

**FINALLY. Not an almost kiss, but not exactly a kiss. It was a drunk kiss...well mostly anyway : ) **

**I decided this needed more fluff EVEN if it is a story about a love triangle where Amy's love isn't returned...blah blah blah. **

**Dying to see what my readers thought of this chapter regarding Amy/Mom, Sally/Jet, and ESPECIALLY SBK.**

**Review my lovelies. **

**Anime**


	8. EightEightEight

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I'm finally back and hopefully will have more time to update woo! So there will be probably be two to three updates during this holiday break so yayy for you!**

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews! I'm glad to see people are taking a liking to this story! And I LOVED all of the SBK reviews. I hope every has a good holiday break (whatever you celebrate!) and spend some time with your family!**

**Before we begin, shout out to my tweeters and tumblrs. Go you for being awesome!**

**X**

**EightEightEight**

**X**

Hangovers sucked.

That was the one thing on Amy's mind as she weakly pulled the front door open. Amy pushed her dark brown sunglasses up the bridge of her button nose. She gritted her teeth together in an attempt to take away the pain from her throbbing headache. She trudged through the hallway and made a beeline for her locker.

Unfortunately, two freshmen playing catch with their football crossed her path. Barely ducking the football, Amy turned on her heel and snapped at the freshmen, "If you don't take your _fucking_ ball with you and scram, I'm going to show you what it feels like to get kicked in the sac, understand?"

The two boys' eyes widened and they immediately scurried down the hall with their precious football. Amy grunted underneath her breath something about younger boys and their immaturity as she opened her locker. She took off her sunglasses that kept sliding off and placed it on top of her messy pink quills. Amy rubbed her eyes wearily and wished she had coffee to wake her up.

"Late night partying, Miss Rose?"

Hastily, Amy put her sunglasses back on to avoid showing her red-rimmed eyes. She turned to make an excuse, but she was met with an amused Sonic. Amy groaned and said, "Two drinks should _not _have been enough to get me drunk."

Leaning against the lockers, Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Well, you are a lightweight..."

Amy punched his shoulder playfully. "Shut up. I am not. And why are you not hung over?"

His cool composure wavered slightly when he registered what she was saying. "I guess I can handle hangovers better than you. Practice makes perfect," he joked.

She snorted and shut her locker. "Wow, you're like a superhero. Next you'll tell me you can walk on water."

Sonic eyed her intensely and said, "Stranger things have happened."

Amy turned away from him because she felt her cheeks growing warm. She couldn't let him see her blush. She was about to change the subject when he stopped her. "Did you have fun last night?"

She bit her lip, wondering what the right answer to that question would be. If she said no, would he feel let down? But if she said yes, would he avoid her for practically admitting she loved the kiss they shared? In her defense, they were both hammered last night and weren't thinking straight.

But then again, she remembered everything that happened last night and...she liked it. She liked the way his lips felt on top of hers and how her body fit perfectly into his. Amy liked the way his hands felt, running down her thighs and supported her body against the brick wall. With just one look, Sonic could send shivers shooting down her back and make her knees quiver.

"From what I remember, it was fun. Thanks for taking me out," Amy lied to beat around the bush.

She thought she saw a glimmer of disappointment in Sonic's countenance, but when she looked again, he was stone faced. "Yeah, right...me too..." Amy shook her head and wondered when she was going to stop making up signs between the two of them. It was evident he didn't like her and _did_ like Sally.

Amy rubbed her neck nervously and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "What's the last thing you remember?" She desperately wanted to know if he remembered dancing with her, flirting with her, and kissing her in a dark corner of the bar.

Sonic forced a cough, but it came out sounding fake and awkward. "Uh...I remember taking you there and ordering drinks from Scourge." _Then you asked me to dance and we practically ripped each other's clothes off, _Sonic thought to himself. At least they didn't go farther than making out at the club. Scourge drove them home an hour later and he snuck a sleeping, or passed out, Amy back into her house before walking home. To prompt her to say something, Sonic said, "I vaguely remember dancing..."

He watched Amy's cheeks become bright pink, but she kept a straight face. She looked like she didn't remember...oh jesus, she was probably embarrassed that she danced with him when she was drunk. To avoid awkwardness between them, Sonic hastily said, "But I was probably just dreaming. We drank a lot, didn't we?"

Distantly, Amy said, "We sure did." Eager to change the subject, the pink hedgehog asked, "Are we still on for double dating tonight?" _That's it...remember Jet and how you don't want to hurt him, _Amy thought to herself. She desperately tried to feel really guilty, but she was overwhelmed by her disappointment that Sonic didn't remember their kiss.

_Why would he? It clearly wasn't memorable. _

Walking towards her first class, she almost smiled with relief when Sonic stepped into line with her as if nothing between them had changed. She thought she was safe from the subject until she heard him exhale deeply. "Ames, listen...I wasn't being entirely truthful..."

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god, _Amy thought to herself. He was about to tell her that he actually remembered her throwing herself at him. She bit her lip hard and ignored the warm coopery taste in her mouth. Amy's heart pounded rapidly in her chest and her headache pounded harder. She rubbed her temple and wished he could just forget about last night.

"Hey, Sonic, wait up!" Sonic and Amy stopped in their tracks when they heard Sally call from behind them. They tried their best to cover up their looks of guilt, but Sally noticed it immediately.

Eyeing the two of them, Sally asked suspiciously, "What's up with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sonic stumbled to say something, but Amy covered up for him. It was something she was used to doing. She laughed shortly and said, "Funny you say that. Sonic was just telling me a ghost story when you interrupted and scared the shit out of us." Part of it was true; Sally _had _scared the shit out of the two.

Sally eyed her with doubt. "What ghost story?"

_Shit. _Luckily, Sonic stepped in and said, "There was a ghost that used to live in my old house. I'll fill you in later, Sal," Sonic said smoothly, flashing her an award winning smiling. Entranced by his smile, Sally dropped her suspicion and took ahold of Sonic's arm.

"Looking forward to it, Hedgehog."

Amy stiffened when she heard Sally using her nickname for Sonic. She was the only one allowed to call him that and she made that very clear with Sonic's other friends. He immediately looked in her direction and apologized with his eyes. Amy pretended to shrug it off, but Sonic could tell from Amy's stiffened posture that she was irritated.

"I'll see you guys tonight at the premiere," the pink hedgehog said lamely, avoiding the couple's glances. As she turned to walk to her class, Amy could feel Sonic burning holes into her back, but this time, it didn't send shivers up her spine.

She just felt emptier.

X

"Yo Sally, what's shakin girl?" Jet cracked lazily, attempting to embarrass the squirrel in front of her two friends at her locker.

Sally smiled tightly and said with a nervous laugh, "Oh Jet, you jokester. Can I talk to you over there?" She nodded towards the left and said goodbye to her confused friends.

"Sounds peachy, Princess," he said humorously as he stepped into line with her.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked nervously, looking around to see if anyone was directly looking at them.

Jet looked at her with amusement. "You're the one who approached me yesterday."

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to talk about our discussion in public," Sally hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a small, lit up alcove.

The green bird crossed his arms over his chest and blew out an irritated sigh. "I thought it would be fine since we are going on a double date tonight. Who would be surprised if we're taking about Sonic and Amy?"

Sally ran a hand through her dark hair and said wearily, "You're right, sorry. I think you'll be overjoyed to know they hung out last night."

"They did?"

Sally nodded and said, "I asked him this morning and he said Amy's been feeling down lately. He wanted to cheer her up. No big deal," Sally tried to convince Jet, but even she didn't believe herself.

Jet flashed a look of hurt. "I asked her this morning and she just said she had family stuff to deal with...she didn't mention she went partying with him. Although that would explain why she acted like she had a wicked hangover."

Her brown eyes widened as she exclaimed, "They went partying last night? Sonic didn't say that..." Pausing, she looked down at the black and white tiles and wrung her hands tightly. "I'm a terrible girlfriend for being so suspicious. He's my boyfriend and I should trust him..."

"Wish I could say the same, but Amy's not my girlfriend," Jet muttered bitterly, walking out of the hidden alcove.

Sally put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Jet, promise me our little insecurities stay just between us, okay?"

He didn't look back at her because a familiar pink hedgehog walking down the hallway caught his eye. Leaning against the wall, Jet watched her and wondered why he was so entranced by this girl. She could be moody, cynical, and pessimistic at times, but in her own strange way, she charmed him. He always admired the way she carried herself and when he finally worked up the courage to talk to her, he fell for her instantly.

He tried to ignore his insecurities, but how could he? If any guy got to know Amy, he would fall for her. She was that _amazing. _This was why Sonic surprised him; he would have to be an idiot to know her all of these years and not fall for her. If he did, Jet had a feeling Amy would return his feelings in a heartbeat. He tried to convince himself that Amy didn't constantly steal glances at Sonic with her romantic doe green eyes or flash him a secret smile that contained so much joy and even, love.

With Sonic going out with Sally, Jet thought he could _eventually _make Amy love him. It was possible...it could be, if he really worked hard for it.

"Don't worry Princess. It's just between the two of us," he barely mustered, caught up in his emotions.

X

Amy shut the back door behind her and hung up her jacket. Rubbing her eyes for the millionth time today, Amy pocketed her sunglasses and checked herself out in the kitchen mirror. Her eyes weren't red anymore, but she looked exhausted. "Mom, you around?"

Waiting for her mom to respond, Amy walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up the shiniest red apple she could find. She then turned on the faucet and ran the apple under the icy cold water that instantly numbed her hand. Looking out the window, Amy found her mother standing by the mailbox talking to the UPS black hedgehog. Shutting off the faucet, Amy bit into her apple and perched herself onto the kitchen cabinet so she could watch their interaction.

The UPS guy was cute...for an older guy. By the looks of it, her mom seemed to think so too. Amy could see her mother's shy smile and reddened cheeks. Ms. Rose shifted from one foot to the other and ran a hand through her magenta quills. The pink hedgehog smirked as she chewed on her apple. She _knew _that look. Her mom was totally crushing on the UPS guy...

Hopping off the counter, an ecstatic Amy walked out the front door and padded down the driveway with her apple in hand. "Is that the package I ordered from Amazon?" Amy asked as she approached the UPS guy and her mom.

Blushing, her mom turned to look at her with a guilty countenance. "Oh, Amy, when did you get home from school?"

She couldn't help but smirk. "Five minutes ago." Turning her attention to the UPS guy, she offered her hand for him to shake. "I'm her kid. Amy."

The UPS guy smiled and shook her hand. "Andrew. Pleased to meet Becky's daughter."

Becky? He had a nickname for her mom already? Amy looked suspiciously over at her mom. This wasn't the first time these two had met. She laughed. "No the pleasure is _mine._"

Her mom interjected and took the box from Andrew. "Thank you Andrew. I'll see you around?" She asked lamely.

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "We're having a holiday party next week. How would you like to come, Andrew?"

Her mom shot her an incredulous look, but Andrew looked pleased that he was receiving an invitation. "I would love to if you don't mind, Rebecca?"

Amy elbowed her mom subtly and her flustered mom chirped out, "Of course not, Drew. We would love to have you over." While her mom was giving out the times and details, Amy chuckled and walked back up her driveway. Drew? Her mom needed to dish.

Maybe she could finally get rid of Mike the Moron after all.

Walking into the house, Amy threw away the remains of her apple and sat on the kitchen stool, patiently waiting for her mom to come back in. The front door opened abruptly a minute later and a bristled Ms. Rose walked in. "Amy Rose, what do you think you're doing?"

Amy put her hand on her chest and innocently said, "What's wrong with inviting a friend to dinner, _Becky_?"

Her mom groaned and put away her nice black coat while Amy snickered in the background. "What's the deal, mom? Whose the hot UPS guy?"

Her mom came into the room and sat on the stool next to Amy with a deep sigh. "He's a friend from high school who I lost touch with. When I signed for your snow boots a month ago, he recognized me and we started talking again."

"Talk? Or..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Amy."

The pink hedgehog grinned devilishly. She was _so _onto her mom's charade. "What's wrong with having a friend over for dinner then?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't think Mike will like him too much..."

Amy snorted. "No shit. Andrew's a nice, friendly guy. He's the complete opposite of Mike."

Her mom didn't say anything because deep down inside, she knew Amy was right. Score one for the daughter. "And why would it matter anyways? Unless you're crushing on him..."

"Amy..."

"HA!" Amy stuck her tongue out at her mom and laughed. "I _knew _you liked him. So what's the big deal?"

Her mom retorted, "I only like him as a friend. And FYI, I'm married if hadn't realized."

The pink hedgehog's face scrunched up in disgust. "To Mike! So it doesn't count."

"_Amelia..._"

The full name. Guess it was time to stop persuading her mom to go out with hot UPS hedgehog. Amy put her hands up, "Fine. We'll avoid the topic on one condition. Can you help me get ready for homecoming tomorrow night? I'm not really good with the whole...dance thing."

Ms. Rose's angry countenance vanished in an instant and her motherly affection kicked in. "I would love to."

Amy smiled warmly at her mom and swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that and I feel horrible about it."

Her mom played with her pink quills and said, "I deserved most of it. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. With your father's death and trying to settle in with Mike has been hard for me, but it doesn't excuse my behavior."

The pink hedgehog's eyes brimmed with tears when she saw her mom's eyes widen and tear up. "Don't cry, Mom. We'll just start over...clean slate."

Her mom laughed in spite of herself and wiped her forming tears. "I'd like that." She pulled Amy into her arms and squeezed her tight.

Amy pulled away and said, "I'd love to hang out tonight, but I have a date."

"A date? Is it with that nice boy, Jet?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like a double date thing. We're seeing Paranormal Activity 3," Amy said as she headed for the stairs.

"Amy, wait!"

She turned back to look at her mom who was holding something in her hand. "Yeah?" The pink hedgehog asked as she walked back towards her mom.

"I'd...love for you to have this."

Amy's mom's clammy hands opened to reveal a simple, but vintage pearl necklace. The pink hedgehog gaped at the beautiful piece of jewelry and looked at her mom with a solemn expression. "Dad gave that to you. I...I can't."

"I want you to have it. He gave it to me the night after I told him we were going to have you. It's a token of your dad and I. Wear it on special occasions."

Amy swallowed thickly and took the necklace. "Thank you."

Her mom simply smiled. "Now go get ready for your date!" Amy quickly hugged her mom before running up the stairs to pick out an outfit.

X

"How do I look? Do be honest," Amy joked, twirling in her purple sweater dress. "I mean...the black boots are pretty badass."

Jet grinned. "_So badass. _I'm so glad, too, in case one of these spoiled rich kids tries to take me outside for defending your honor."

Walking up to the bouncer, Amy rolled her eyes with amusement as his geekiness. She pulled out the tickets and handed them to the stone-faced bouncer who simply nodded. "Okay, my dorky knight, please tell me you like scary movies."

"They're okay, I guess..."

She scoffed. "Okay? Horror movies are only the _best _genre evented. And not because boyfriends think girls will cuddle up to them or whatever macho shit is going around these days. It's pure slasher, gory creepiness."

"I have _other _reasons for coming to this movie," Jet said sweetly, taking her hand in his. Amy was about to look over at him in surprise at his forwardness, but she forced herself to smile. He was dating her and dating buddies were allowed to hold her hand. So why was she itching to get her hand away from his?

_Suck it up, Rose, _Amy thought to herself.

"Hey guys!"

Amy mentally thanked Sally, for once, for interrupting their conversation. She wasn't sure how to respond to Jet's forward statement. She quipped, "Hi, lovebirds. Nice of you to show up." Amy tried to refrain from gagging when she saw Sally's hand glued to Sonic's.

Sonic smirked. "We were here before you, Ames." She took this opportunity to subtly check him out. He was wearing his dark blue faded jeans and long sleeved black shirt that showed up the muscle in his torso. Jesus, he might as well not wear any clothes.

_Oh god. She was thinking about him without clothes. Bad Amy. Bad. _

She flushed furiously and started coughing into her purple sleeve to cover it up. Not only was she a liar and cheater, but also apparently hormonal. She hated being a teenager.

"Nothing to say? That's a first," Sonic said with a sly smile.

"She's been using all of her one liners on me," Jet joked, squeezing her hand tightly. She looked over at Jet in surprise that he saved her hind. Amy owed him. _Well, _more than she already did...

"It's too bad. I was looking forward to an Amy Rose sarcastic remark," Sonic said, keeping his eyes on her. She had a strong urge to jump into his arms and kiss him until both of their lips were swollen, but she restrained herself. Why was he smiling so much at her? And was that flirting she was detecting?

His smile vanished instantly when he saw Jet wrap his arm around Amy's shoulder and say, "Come on, Pinkie. We've got a movie to catch."

Jet led Amy into the movie theatre with Sally and Sonic in pursuit. To their luck, they found seats in the center, midway up the risers. Still holding her hand, Jet led her to their seats and sat down on the edge. Amy turned her head to look at Sonic walking behind her and said desperately, "Do you want to sit in the middle?"

"Nah, I like sitting on the edge."

"Coollll..." Amy's voice trailed off in disappointment as she sat down. She didn't want to sit next to Sonic in case she did something stupid. If she didn't do something stupid, she would certainly ponder what happened last night between them and that would distract her from the movie.

Sonic sat down next to her and flashed his heart-stopping grin. He leaned in towards her and asked, "Hey, Ames. Want something to eat?"

Stumbling to keep her cool, Amy managed to stammer out a 'no'. He shrugged and turned towards Sally to probably ask the same question. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Amy turned towards Jet who asked, "Want anything to eat? I'm dying for some popcorn."

"I'm craving a blue raspberry icee...with something chocolate. Surprise me," Amy said humorously.

He saluted her and said, "Yes ma'am." Jet stood up and scooted past her towards the end of the aisle.

Sonic stood up quickly and said, "Hey, man. I'm coming with you." The blue hedgehog snuck a glance at Amy, who was completely oblivious to his glance, before following Jet.

X

Sonic asked the movie theatre employee behind the counter to put an extra squirt of butter into his popcorn because he knew Amy loved her popcorn buttery. He took a sip of his coke and wondered why his thoughts kept going back to Amy. He supposed it was because of last night and how she didn't remember anything. Sonic should be relieved that she didn't remember anything, but he felt disappointed.

Why did he want her to remember so badly?

And why did she have to wear that purple sweater dress? It hugged her body perfectly and outlined _every single_ curve. He found himself checking her out constantly when he should have been checking out his girlfriend. Sonic didn't know why he was so fixated with his best friend, but at least he was man enough to admit he was.

He didn't know she could kiss like she did last night. Sonic found that nothing was better having Amy put her small hands on his face and whisper his name. He couldn't get her voice out of his head and the images from last night out of his head. She had been on his mind all last night and today. Maybe it was phase that he would grow out of. He didn't _really _like Amy; he was just confused by what happened last night. Sonic couldn't like her...she was his best friend. What would she think?

"Hey, man. Got all of your stuff?"

"Yeah," Sonic said sharply to Jet who was carrying Amy's food.

Jet's eyes narrowed and grunted something about not wanting to be friends with his girlfriend's asshole of a best friend. The green bird walked back into theatre six without waiting for Sonic.

The blue hedgehog shook his head and groaned. He needed to get his shit together.

X

"You like him, don't you?"

The pink hedgehog did a double take. "What?" She asked in surprise as she turned to look at Sally.

The squirrel crossed her arms over her chest. "It's written all over your face."

Amy tried to laugh convincingly, but it came out flat. "Please. Sonic and I have been friends forever."

Sally ignored this and said, "That's why you've rejected all of my offers to hang out and why you've been awkward around Sonic. It all makes perfect sense to me."

Amy rolled her eyes and tried her best to keep her sangfroid. "You're delusional," She said dryly, crossing her legs uncomfortably.

Sally leaned in and frowned. "Even though you're in denial now, I _know _you like him. And it's fine you don't want to hang out with us if it...hurts you. But eventually, you need to get over it because I like Sonic and he likes me," Sally said firmly, but not in a mean way, which made Amy hate her even more.

The pink hedgehog turned to look at Sally with a cold smile. "I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince an insecure girl that I don't love her boyfriend. So believe what you want to believe," She said cockily before turning back to look at the darkened screen.

Sally scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the screen. The boys shuffled into the row and sat down. "Did we miss anything?" Jet asked the two girls.

"No," they replied shortly and simultaneously. Sonic shot Amy a cocked eyebrow, but she ignored it.

Amy turned towards Jet and said, "Do you want to sit over there?" She pointed down a row.

"What's wrong with sitting here?" Sonic interrupted.

"Just want to give you guys your space to do whatever," Amy said, without looking at him. She felt embarrassed that her secret was obvious to Sally and because of that, Amy didn't want to be around those two, to be reminded of her embarrassment.

Sonic and Sally turned crimson when they thought about what she was suggesting. Sonic put his hand over hers and said, "You can stay."

_Please stay,_ is what Amy wanted him to say, but she was living in her dream world again. She shook her head and said, "It's cool. We'll just sit one row in front."

Jet nodded, his eyes planted on Amy's. He grabbed her hand and whisked her out of the row and down the stairs. Sonic watched them leave with dismay. Bringing him out of his thoughts, Sally touched his hand lightly with a small, worried smile.

"What's wrong?"

Sally shook her head. "Nothing. Look, the movie is starting," She said, pointing at the screen. Sonic wrapped his arm around her and then turned his eyes towards the screen. She cuddled into his body affectionately and took a bite of his popcorn. He ignored her look of disgust at the buttery popcorn.

Even once the movie began, Sonic found it hard to concentrate on the screen when Amy was sitting a few rows in front of them. Jet was whispering something into her ear that Amy found amusing because she stifled her laughter into her hand. Sonic tried not to fidget in his chair, but found he couldn't help but do so. He clenched his fists every time when Jet leaned in towards her to whisper something. Couldn't they just watch the damn movie?

He almost lost it completely when Jet tucked a strand behind Amy's hair and then leaned in to kiss her. Sonic looked away to keep himself from beating Jet up for disturbing the movie. Frowning, Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and muttered something about eating birds for Thanksgiving.

Sally squeezed his hand, which made him wince. He was so used to Amy squeezing his hand that Sally's hand squeeze felt foreign. "Why are you so tense?" She asked him in concern.

He avoided looking at her, but coolly said, "This movie freaks me out a bit." _Liar. _

Sally took the bait and laughed. "We could always do something else," She said coyly, running a hand through his quills.

Sonic forced himself to look at her with a grin. Cupping the back of her neck, Sonic leaned in and kissed her hungrily. _Think dark brown eyes. Think long dark hair. Think Sally. _

After trying to picture Sally for a few secons, Sonic essentially gave up and let a certain green eyed, pink haired hedgehog cloud his thoughts.

**X**

**Is that...a sign of feelings being returned by Sonic?**

**You be the judge : )**

**Btws I named the Mama Rose Rebecca. Andrew calls her Becky...**

**Next chapter is allllll about homecoming and tons of SonAmy fluff. **

**I'm also proud to say that I know where this story is going officially now! YES! HELLO STRUCTURE. **

**Review my lovelies and I will try to update next week! Maybe even twice if the reviews are twice as delicious!**

**Anime. **


	9. NineNineNine

**So fanfiction finally let me log in. HURRAYYYYYY IT ACTUALLY FIXED A PROBLEM. **

**Hehehe enough crapping on fanfiction...Just to clear some stuff up before I begin. I got a review about how I use my characters in the same manner and the plot is the same as The Player. I want to tear down this idea because it won't happen in this story. Sally and Jet are not the villains...if there is one, there's Mike, but he's not Chuck...he's just a kind of a tool (I wrote this character after one of my Uncle whose a complete asshat) **

**Also, kudos to (I think) my first boy reviewer! Give him props ladies ^-^**

**X**

**NineNineNine**

**X**

"You sound terrible."

"Thanks, Amy, I haven't noticed."

"You're welcome," Amy quipped on the phone as she painted her toenails red.

"I can't make it tonight."

Amy put down her nail polish bottle and switched her cell phone to her other ear. "You're not coming to homecoming?"

"Doctors checked me out today and told me I might have mono."

"Mono? Shit, that's serious. Want me to come over and feed you soup?"

Jet choked out something that sounded like laughter. "As entertaining as that sounds, mono is _contagious, _remember? Don't worry about me. Go to homecoming with your girlfriends. There will be other dances for me to take you to."

Amy couldn't help but feel disappointed. She tried to sound cheery over the phone when she said, "Of course there will be other dances! Get better, Jet."

He didn't seem to notice her fake cheeriness. "Thanks, Pinkie. Seeya soon."

Amy shut her phone wearily and capped her nail polish when she heard a knock come at her side door. "Come in at your own will." She threw her face into her hands.

"That's cheery..."

Amy groaned into her arm when she realized who was at the door. Sonic came into her kitchen and sat down next to her. "Where's your mom?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Bummer. Haven't seen her in a while."

Amy picked her head up and looked at him wearily. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a friend just stop by?"

Amy looked at him pointedly. Sonic sighed and said, "I was on my way to the gym and I just wanted to see how you are. Is that a crime?"

The pink hedgehog sighed and shook her head. "No, sorry. I'm just wallowing in my misery about not going to homecoming."

Sonic raised and eyebrow at her. "You're not going to homecoming anymore?"

She shook her head. "Jet has mono aka no homecoming."

He put his hand on top of hers. "So come with Sally and I."

Amy couldn't help but let out a sour laugh, which she apologized for quietly. "That's a great idea," she said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious."

"No you're not. That's a terrible idea."

"And why's that?"

Amy looked at him incredulously. "I'm not going to be a third wheel to your date."

"You won't be a third wheel."

"If I go, I will be. Remember the Paranormal 3 premier?" Amy looked at him pointedly as flashbacks crowded her mind.

"_I bet you'll scream within the first ten minutes."_

_Amy scoffed. "You're so on. First of all, these movies aren't scary at the beginning and secondly, I am a scary movie addict."_

_Jet smirked. "We'll see." He tucked a strand behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. Amy turned her head so that his lips landed on her cheek. _

"_I told you, Hawk. I don't hook up at movie theatres. Especially when I'm watching a scary movie," She teased him, turning his attention back to the movie. He laughed and reached into the popcorn bag. Although Amy was half joking about what she had just said, she felt a pang of annoyance that he would try to kiss her even though she had told him before it wasn't her thing. _

_Thinking about kisses, Amy looked out of the corner of her eye to see what Sonic was doing. She hoped for a split second that he would be watching her, but that hope was crushed immediately. Amy saw Sonic and Sally furiously making out in the back row. Amy's stomach churned when she saw flashes of tongue being used. Disgusted and angry, Amy tightened her grip on the popcorn bag, desperately wanting to make a big scene. _

_Amy tried her best to unclench the popcorn bag, reminding herself that he wasn't her boyfriend. _

_The pink hedgehog dug into the popcorn bag for a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. She stiffened in her seat when she heard noises of pleasure coming from behind her and wished desperately she could pay attention to the movie, but the burning sensation that they were kissing was too distracting for her to pay attention._

"What about it?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"You were sucking face with Sally the whole time," she said with disgust. Before the bright red Sonic could retort, she said, "Don't worry about, Mr. Hero. I don't need saving. I'll just stay at home with my mom. No biggie."

Sonic shook his head and stood up from the table. "No, you're coming with me. No excuses."

"I'm not coming," Amy retorted with a click of her tongue.

Sonic ignored her comment and reached for an apple on her counter. He bit into it and said, "I'll pick you up at 7," as he exited out the side door so that she couldn't argue with him.

"I'm not going!" She yelled after the shut door, but she knew it was hopeless. Sonic was going to come pick her up at 7 regardless of anything she said. Sighing, Amy got up from the table and ran upstairs to start preparing.

X

Amy padded into the kitchen and caught her mom making a fruit bowl. Clearing her throat, Amy waited for her mom to notice her before wiggling the mascara in front of her mom. "Help?"

Pulling away from the counter, her mom ordered, "I need a curling iron, my makeup box, and your homecoming dress."

Amy gave her a thumbs up and teased, "Yes ma'am. What about _13 Going on 30_?"

Her mom smiled. "How could I forget?"

X

_We are young. Heartache to heartache. We stand! _

_No promises, no demands._

_Love is a battlefield. _

Amy twirled in her pink bathrobe and bunny slippers. Her mom spun around with the curler and pink lipstick in her other hand. They shimmied towards each other with laughter and followed the dance moves on the TV screen. When the sleepover scene was over, the two sat down on the couch, tired from their dancing.

"Hands down...best part of the movie," Amy said breathlessly as her mom applied pink lipstick to her daughter. The pink hedgehog blew on her French manicure nails as her mom finished applying a shiny coat to her lips. Her mom handed Amy the light pink dress that hugged her chest tightly and then cascaded down in pink waves.

"Why Ms. Rose, you look dashing."

Amy snorted. "No one says dashing anymore..." She became speechless when her mom held up a small, wooden mirror. The pink hedgehog almost gasped when she saw her reflection. Staring back at her was a beautiful hedgehog that looked very natural. Her hair was pinned back into a bun with curled pink whispies that framed her heart-shaped face. Her lips were a soft, shimmering pink and her eyes were outlined thinly in a gold brown that made her emerald eyes pop. Her cheeks were tinted a light red and her mom's pearl necklace hung from her neck.

"Wow."

Her mom smiled knowingly. "Wow is right. Those boys at your school will be blown away."

"Boys. Right," Amy said with a tight smile, spinning in a circle. Her smile softened when she saw her mother's teary-eyed expression. Eyes widening, Amy asked with concern, "Mom, are you okay?" She reached out and put her hands on her mom's shoulders.

Rebecca nodded and held her hand over her mouth. Shakily, her mom said, "I'm just happy that we're spending time together."

Tears welled in Amy's eyes as she threw herself into her mom's arms, who tightened her arms around Amy's body. Rubbing her daughter's back, Rebecca said, "Don't cry Amy. Your makeup will run."

Pulling away, Amy laughed and twirled around several times in her dress. "I can't believe I'm going to this dance."

Rebecca kissed the top of Amy's head and resisted the urge to ruffle her daughter's hair since it took them hours to do. "You're going."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mother._" She heard a loud knock on the door and sighed deeply. "We'll here I go..." The pink hedgehog took her time getting to the door, breathing unsteadily. Rubbing the goose bumps off of her arms, she scolded herself for being so nervous. It was just Sonic picking her; she desperately needed a reality check. Clutching the doorknob with closed eyes, Amy opened the door abruptly and squinted. "You're allowed to laugh for exactly ten seconds starting now."

When a few seconds passed by, Amy opened her eyes slowly and asked, "Why aren't you...laughing?" She managed to choke out when she saw how handsome he looked in a pitch-black suit with a rose tucked in the pocket of his coat. She squeezed the door handle harder when she felt her chest tighten. He was _beautiful. _With just one look at him, she felt as if her knees were going to give in and that she would melt into a puddle.

When did she become so sappy?

Realizing she was probably staring at him like an idiot, Amy cleared her throat and looked into his emerald eyes. She noted that he wasn't saying anything either. Sonic was just staring at her as if he was stuck in a trance of his own. The pink hedgehog's cheeks flushed bright red as she looked down at her dress. "What? Did I stain my dress with makeup?" She asked fearfully, but she couldn't detect anything on her dress.

Her question made Sonic snap back to his senses. He smiled warmly at her and shook his head. "No, Ames. You look..."

"Come on, people! Homecoming is waiting!" A peppy voice called out from Sonic's parked car. Amy and Sonic turned to see that Sally had rolled down her window and was gesturing for them to hurry up.

Amy turned back to see Sonic looked at her strangely, something she was not used to. "Are you...okay?"

"Never better," he said, flashing her his award-winning grin. "I got you something since Jet is sick...I figured you would need one too." Amy looked curiously at Sonic who was acting hesitant and shy around her. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it swiftly. Shoving the box back into his pocket, Sonic held out a white corsage with pink roses attached to it.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "You didn't have to do this for me."

Sonic returned her stare and said firmly, "I wanted to." She bit her lip, trying to control her breathing. Pleasant shivers shot up her arms when Sonic wrapped the corsage around her wrist. Even when assembling the corsage, the blue hedgehog looked at Amy with a steady gaze that surely made Amy's cheeks flush an even brighter color than they already were.

Sally smashed her hand against the car horn, pulling them out of their own world. Amy pulled her hand back to admire the corsage. She smiled softly at Sonic and said, "Thank you, Hedgehog."

"Your welcome, Ames," Sonic whispered back, his countenance softening. She walked down the stairs gracefully with Sonic in pursuit. He zipped over to the back door of the car and opened it for her. Amy couldn't help but grin when she saw this gentleman like gesture. She took his hand and slid into the backseat.

X

"It's so beautiful in here!" Sally chirped, entwining her fingers with Sonic's. The beginning beats of an upbeat pop song started to blast through the room. "Let's dance!" She said, tugging him towards the dance floor. Sonic let go of her hand and turned back to look at Amy who looked out of place.

He took a step towards her and asked, "Come and dance, Ames."

She just shook her head and smiled tightly. "No, that's okay. I'll just go find someone I know..."

Sonic felt an overwhelming urge to follow her, but he felt a tug on his hand again. "Are you coming?" Sally asked curiously. He nodded and muttered a yes as he followed his girlfriend into the hoards of people dancing.

Amy watched them go, wondering why she had agreed to coming with them in the first place. She didn't want to be an awkward third wheel. She looked around, looking for an familiar person, but she couldn't find anyone that she was really friends with. She caught sight of Cream dancing with Tails and returned her wave with one of her own, but she didn't want to bother the rabbit. Cream was busy having fun with her date. Why had she come again?

The pink hedgehog sighed and picked up the train of her dress and shuffled towards the punch table so she didn't look exactly how she felt. She mentally scolded herself for letting her negativity get to her. _You can do this. _

Could she?

She sighed as she picked up a cup of punch. Her lips twisted when she felt the strong spiked punch go down her throat. "Good, right? I made the mix myself."

Amy snorted as she turned towards the grinning Knuckles. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ignoring this, Knuckles asked, "Where's your date?"

"My date has a date with mono at home. Yours?"

"Bathroom." Amy nodded and chugged the rest of her punch.

"I'm sorry."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "For?"

"You know..." He nodded in the direction of the dance floor. Amy averted her eyes to where he was looking and saw Sally dancing closely next to Sonic. She quickly looked down at her punch and said, "So they're dancing...what of it?"

"I know you love him."

The pink hedgehog almost choked on her punch. "Please. That's ridiculous. Sonic and I are just good friends."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Amy. But if you do love him, you'd be glad to know he's interested in you too." He spotted Rouge and walked over to meet her, leaving Amy dumbfounded.

_He was just messing with me. It's just Knuckles being Knuckles...right? _

Looking for a confirmation, Amy looked for Sonic on the dance floor and was surprised to see that he was staring right back at her.

X

_Get yourself into it, Sonic. You're treating her like shit._

Sonic smiled weakly at Sally as he watched her wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She smirked and ran her hands through his quills. Sally noticed his distant demeanor and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Sally nudged him playfully. "Come on! Tell me." He looked past her shoulder and looked for a familiar pink hedgehog. Spotting her at the punch table with Knuckles, Sonic yearned for her to look this way. If anything, it looked like she was purposefully looking away from him.

_I'm thinking about how much I can't get Amy out of my head. _"I'm thinking about you."

Her lips twisted into a smile. "Do tell." He looked past her shoulder and made eye connect with Amy, who was no longer talking to Knuckles. As her emerald green eyes poured into his, he noticed that she seemed like she wanted to leave. He tried to convey to her with his eyes that he couldn't let her leave, but Sally tilted her head, blocking his view from Amy.

_I'm thinking about how good it felt to dance with Amy. _"I'm thinking about how good it feels to dance with you."

She laughed and whispered in his ear, "You're a good dancer, Hedgehog."

Sonic cringed when he heard her use Amy's nickname for him. _Don't call me that, _he thought to himself as his arms slipped from her waist. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she took a step back and a frown slipped onto her face.

_Shit. Did I say that out loud? _Looking at Sally's reaction, he realized that he had said that out loud. He reached out for her and said apologetically, "Sal..."

She shook her head and averted her eyes. "I'm going to find Bunnie. I'll be back," She whispered as she turned on her heel and left. He shook his head, feeling like a total asshole and wondering if things could get much worse. Sonic looked up to see that Amy was no longer by the punch bowl, but that she was heading for the exit doors. Without hesitating, Sonic hurried towards the exit doors and stood in front of her pathway. She did a double take when she saw him appear out of nowhere, but she still tried to push past him.

Sonic held onto her hand and said, "You can't leave now, Ames. You just got here."

She shrugged. "Homecomings aren't my thing. You know that." Although she tried to seem like she was shrugging it off, Sonic knew that deep inside she was upset.

"Give it a try. Dance with me."

Amy swallowed thickly and looked around for Sally. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea..." In her head, there were flashes of the two of them dancing at the club he took her to.

"Just one dance."

She turned her attention to him, knowing that looking at him would be a fatal mistake. Amy noticed how desperate he looked and how desperate she felt to have him hold her...even if it would be for a song. "Please?" He asked her, softly.

The pink hedgehog exhaled the breath she had been holding and nodded. "Alright." She almost melted when she saw the look of relief on his face as he whisked her away towards the dance floor.

Luckily, a slow song came on. She didn't want a repeat of what happened at the club last week. He snaked his arms around her waist and she nervously wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where's Sally?" She asked politely, looking away from him so that she wouldn't be further entranced by him.

"Can we not talk about Sally right now?"

"Okay...how's your mom?" Amy asked, still looking away from him. She felt very flushed being in his arms and her nerves were eating away at her. It felt different being around Sonic, almost as it wasn't right for her to dance with him...Amy scanned the dance, taking in all of the dancing couples, the beautiful dresses, and the pristine decorations. This wasn't her scene. She shouldn't be here.

"Ames...why are you acting nervous?"

Caught red handed, Amy unwrapped her arms from his neck, careful not to brush against him and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Frustration seeping through his voice as he said, "Yes, you do. Are you going to clue me in?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip nervously. "I feel like I shouldn't be here. Like I don't belong here...I think I should go home."

He tilted his finger underneath her chin and said firmly, "You belong here as much as anyone does. You're beautiful."

Amy looked away timidly with flushed cheeks. "You don't really mean that."

"_I mean it_." Surprised, she looked back at him as he wrapped his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt herself wrap her arms around his neck once again and looked deeply into his eyes.

X

He coughed loudly into his shoulder and then used his arm to wipe the snot that was running down his nose. Looking up, Jet scanned the room for a familiar pink hedgehog.

Finally spotting her, his breath caught in his throat when he saw how beautiful she looked. Jet silently thanked himself for going with his gut feeling that she really wanted to go to this dance and would have liked for him to show up. God, he was crazy for this girl; he was crazy enough to show up to a dance with a nasty common cold, thankfully not mono according to the call he received this afternoon.

He choked on this breath when he realized that she wasn't standing alone. She was holding Sonic's hand tightly as he swayed her onto the dance floor. With his heart racing, he watched her face for any signs of disapproval.

But all he could see was the desire and unconditional love written on her face.

Jet clutched the corsage in his hand tightly, causing the authentic petals to fall off. She wasn't interested in him and she never would be. She was in love with someone else and he knew it from the beginning...he just didn't want to admit it. He threw the corsage on the floor in anger and trudged away from the sight. Just as he was about to leave the dance, he couldn't help, but turn around to look at her one last time. His shoulder dropped and his countenance softened. A crestfallen Jet shook his head in sorrow and turned around to walk away. This time, he wouldn't look back.

X

"I mean it," he repeated as he twirled her around. "And it isn't just tonight, although you do look _amazing _in that dress. You've always been beautiful Amy Rose."

Blushing madly, she watched his eyes flicker to her lips and then back up to her eyes. He smiled and laughed lightly. "You're beautiful when you blush, when you laugh. Hell, you're even beautiful when you're criticizing someone...which is often"

"I...I don't know what to say."

He smirked devilishly and said, "Amy Rose at loss for words? I thought I'd never see the day." He pulled her in closer towards him, which made Amy turn bright an even brighter red as she felt the warmth of his body press against hers. Whispering in her ear, he said, "Tell you what. Meet me outside in the pavilion in five minutes."

She nodded, unable to say anything that would sound the least bit intelligent. Smiling at her with his traditional grin, he squeezed her hand and disappeared into the crowds of people.

X

Sonic paced back and forth on the sidewalk, checking every ten seconds to see if she had arrived. It had been ten minutes since he told her to come meet him and she hadn't showed up yet. Maybe she had been turned off by all of his compliments and decided she would just go home.

The blue hedgehog sighed and sat down on the stone bench. He threw his hands into his face and wiped the sweat off of his face. Nervously, Sonic ran a hand through his dark quills and wondered why he was so desperate to get her alone with him. He didn't understand why all of these feelings for her were surfacing, but they were. All he could understand is that he wanted, no _needed, _to be around her. He wanted to be the one that she could always depend on, the one that she cared about most. Sonic wanted to tangle his fingers in her soft, pink hair and whisper how crazy she made him feel.

It was just so fucking confusing for him because he thought he liked Sally, but whenever he was with his girlfriend, he always thought about Amy and how much he wanted to spend time with her. He always looked forward to hanging out with Amy, but this was different. All he ever thought about was her. He didn't know if it was just his hormones acting up or if he just missed her, but he needed to find out. He needed to figure out his feelings and where he stood with Amy.

Sonic picked his head up when he heard someone clear their throat. Ecstatic, Sonic stood up and jogged over to Amy who was glowing in the moonlight that streamed onto her face. Wringing his sweaty hands, Sonic said nervously, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are...?"

She bit her lip and smiled hesitantly. "You might have said it a few times tonight."

He laughed, his nerves fading away. Sonic tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. "In five seconds, I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to, all you have to do is say so." He searched her eyes as he said softly, "5...4..." Taking her silence as encouragement, Sonic averted his eyes to her lips as he skipped numbers and said, "1." Amy met his soft lips eagerly, putting her small hand on the side of his face.

His heart quickened when she returned his gentle, sweet kiss. He lightly pushed her against the school building and pressed his hand against the wall as he pecked her lips several times in a row. Amy yanked on his tux, gesturing for him to come closer towards her. She pressed her lips hungrily to his and sighed into his mouth when she felt him return her kiss.

Pulling away, Sonic took a deep breath and looked at Amy with parted lips. He had kissed Amy before, but this time was different. Her kisses were soft and gentle, but full of repressed passion at the same time. Did this mean she liked him to? It had to be...she wouldn't have let him kiss her if she didn't want it.

"I have to go," she said, pressing her index finger to her swollen, pink lips.

"Ames..." Sonic drawled out, reaching for her.

She pulled away and shook her head as she turned her back on him. Sonic watched her leave, trying his best to restrain himself from following her. He ran a hand through his quills, feeling even more confused then before.

**X**

**Feelings Revealed. A Kiss. A Dance. **

**What more could you ask for? **

**Believe it or not this was a longer update than usual :)**

**Don't expect an update this weekend because I will be away for it!**

**BUT KEEP PMING ME and tweeting me etc. so I can get my lazy ass writing again. **

**Please review my lovelies and let me know you're still there!**

**Anime**

**PS AFTER THIS STORY I WILL CHANGING MY PENNAME. HMU WITH IDEAS**

**P.S. I released this on twitter, but I will be making a trilogy of SonAmy stories that do not interconnect so after Invisible, expect one last SonAmy story from me!**


	10. TenTenTen

**I'm back...**

**For those of you who were concerned that I would stop updating this, let me remind you that my longest update was an 8 month wait...this was not even that bad!**

**HA. Just making up excuses...I've been really busy, but your reviews and PMS have kept me going. Here's a shout out to the people who kept pushing me to write: you know who you are! **

**X**

**TenTenTen**

**X**

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

_Well, that was certainly surprising. _Amy Rose had not expected Jet to show up on her doorstep with _that_ piece of news.

Her lips parted in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say this. Amy blurted out, "Why?"

He eyed her intently and said calmly, "You know why."

The pink hedgehog raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't read your mind, Jet."

Jet sighed wearily and rubbed his forehead. "You don't like me the way I like you."

"That's not-"

"Don't lie. You don't like me the way I like you because you're in love with Sonic."

Taken back, the flustered Amy looked at him in surprise. Quickly, she retorted, "No, I don't. Why does everyone think that?" She asked in frustration.

"Because it's written all over your face when you're with him. Every time, I see you with him, you glow. You two have so much history, so much history that I can't compete with him anymore. As hard as I try, I won't be able to even remotely get you to feel the same way about me because you won't let me know you the way he does."

When did Jet become a therapist? He thought he knew her, that he figured her out. That wasn't true. Of course, she kept her guard around people, but she let people in too. "I have lots of friends that know me well...like Cream and Mina and..."

"Right, because I see you with them all the time," He said. Seeing her dejected countenance, he added, "Look, I'm not trying to attack you. I'm not saying you're a bad person for only letting him in. I just...well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish I was Sonic."

Noticing how crestfallen he looked, she reached out to touch him, whispering his name. He stepped out of her reach and ran a hand through his green hair. "It's okay, Amy. It just wasn't written in the stars for us. No biggie. I'll um...see you around, okay?"

She couldn't just let him leave after what he just said! He was hurt by their one-sided love, something that Amy was used to. Making a quick decision, Amy pulled his head towards hers and kissed him aggressively. She couldn't bare to see him leave feeling hurt and alone like she felt when she saw how Sonic felt about Sally. Amy wanted to convince him, to convince _herself _that she had feelings for him. The pink hedgehog was so focused on giving her all that she didn't notice that his lips were stiff and cold.

Jet pulled away from her and looked away. "I don't need your pity, Amy." He didn't say this unkindly, but it made Amy feel a hundred times worse.

Jet stood up to leave. Amy watched him walk down the steps slowly, as if it pained him to walk away. She knew this would eventually happen. Amy knew that she would end up breaking his heart. She felt so guilty because she didn't try hard enough to like him. Instead of focusing on him and their relationship, she was too fixated on her feelings for Sonic, the boy that was too confused to be reliant on.

This was what it felt like being on the other side of the unrequited love. It sucked feeling like a complete douche bag for letting this nice guy down, but it probably didn't suck as much as being Jet.

Amy watched him get into his car and drive away without looking at her.

She felt horrible.

She felt guilty.

She felt angry with herself for allowing this to happen, for not trying harder.

X

The next day at school was awkward.

That was the _only _way to describe it. Every time Amy saw a blue or green blur, she would quickly turn around and walk in a different direction. After doing this several times, she realized that neither boy was around and she was just being paranoid.

"Hey Amy!"

She tensed up for a second and then sighed in relief when she recognized the voice. Turning around, Amy threw on a small smile. "Hey, Knuckles."

He grinned at her and sauntered over. "Did you lose your phone or something?"

The pink hedgehog raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. She took it out from her pocket to show him proof and asked, "Why are you asking?"

"Sonic's called you like six times and they've all gone straight to voicemail."

"Well, that's...weird. I haven't gotten his calls?" She tried to lie, but it came out flat.

Knuckles laughed at her. "It's okay. He's not here today to catch you on your lie. He caught some sort of flu or something."

_First Jet had the flu. Now Sonic? _"Shit. That thing is going around. Guess I better go buy a face mask to get me past my bio midterm," She joked.

"Hey, I'm trying to get someone to cough on me so I don't have to take that midterm. I haven't read a page of the textbook since the first day of school. I'm going over to Sonic's later today to see if he can get me sick."

Amy snorted at him. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ignoring her remark, he pointed at her and said, "You should give him a call. He wouldn't tell me why he needed to talk to you. Just that it's important."

She saluted to his retreating figure. "Will do!" Amy called out before she turned to walk to her first class. As much as she wanted to keep ignoring him, she had to face the facts. Amy needed to deal with him sooner than later to talk about yet another unsuspected kiss between them. She needed to make herself clear that she was only going to be friends with Sonic and the only way to do that, is to hang out with him and act as a friend. No more flirting, bantering, or _kissing. _No kissing.

Amy convinced herself last night after talking to Jet that this would be good for her. She would have a clean slate with Sonic and never fall into that trap of dependence ever again. She wouldn't allow it.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she noticed a distressed figure standing by the doorway of her homeroom.

Sally Acorn.

Whatever the squirrel was telling Bunny in hushed tones stopped when Sally caught Amy looking at her. Steely, Sally eyed her intently, a frown sliding onto her face. Swallowing thickly, Amy averted her eye glance and kept walking forward. She just wanted to avoid an encounter with Sally in case the squirrel figured out that Sonic and her kissed at Homecoming.

Unfortunately, fate had a different plan.

"Hey, Amy. You got a second?" Sally's voice wasn't friendly, but it wasn't cold either.

Amy turned around to look at her and said, "Well, the bells going to ring soon. Can we talk before lunch?"

"It will only take a second."

_Ouch. _This tone of voice was _not _friendly. Amy glanced uneasily at the clock but nodded. "Sure. What's up?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even. Sally waved goodbye to Bunny, who shot Amy a suspicious glare.

"Has Sonic...talked to you since he picked you up at Homecoming?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope. Word is that he's at home sick with the flu."

Sally nodded and said, "I know, but has he said anything to you? About me?"

"Sorry, Sally. Sonic and I haven't been hanging out lately." _Only kissing. No big deal. _

The squirrel eyed her suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest. "He hasn't been returning my texts and calls. I left him at homecoming for a second and I couldn't find him the rest of the night. Were you with him?"

Amy was taken back by her accusation. "What?"

Sally's stare hardened. "Where you with him?"

"I bailed like an hour into homecoming."

"You didn't answer my question."

Interrupting their conversation, the bell rang. Amy thanked the heavens for once being on her side. "Can we do this later? I have to get to class." She didn't wait for Sally to answer before she hurried off to her class.

As Sally watched Amy go, she wondered what the pink hedgehog was hiding.

X

"Why, Amy. I'm surprised to see you here. Sonic isn't feeling well."

Amy held up the facemask she was holding in one hand and held up a packet of papers in her other hand. "I come bearing gifts from his biology teacher," She joked with an eye roll.

Sonic's mom grinned at her and opened the door so that the pink hedgehog could enter. "How _thoughtful _of Sonic's teacher."

"Oh, he's just the best. Can I go upstairs? I can make it quick."

Sonic's mom gestured towards the stairway with a smile. "Take as much time as you need. He's been asking for you."

Amy turned away from Sonic's mother to hide her blush. _Get a hold of yourself, Amy. You are dropping off homework because you are his friend. Only his friend. _She pulled the facemask over her mouth and pushed the packet of papers tighter into her chest.

Amy slowly walked over to Sonic's door and held her breath as she knocked on the door twice.

"Mom, I told you I'm not having grandma's broccoli stew!"

She laughed into her facemask, wondering if she could record how ridiculous he sounded. "Oh, but Sonic...you love that soup!" The pink hedgehog bantered, leaning against the door.

"Amy?"

Hearing the surprise in his voice, Amy scoffed. "Who else would visit you on your death bed?"

"Hey, I only have a cold. Everyone is acting like I have the flu." _Thanks to Knuckles, _Amy thought with amusement to herself.

With sincerity, the pink hedgehog asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like some asshole plugged up my nose and punched me in the head repeatedly."

Amy stifled her laughter. "That bad?"

"Worse."

"Is it safe to enter?"

"Enter at your own risk."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she walked in. These conversations they had shouldn't make her feel so giddy to see him.

Laying in his bed, Sonic looked over at her with as much excitement he could muster. Amy noticed how pale and tired he looked. She promised herself she would make this visit quick. He reached for a tissue and blew into it. Pulling back, Amy laughed at his reddened nose.

"Well you look cute," She said sarcastically, setting the packet of papers on his dresser.

With laughter in his voice, Sonic said, "I could say the same to you," He said, pointing to her facemask. Smiling, Amy sat down on top of his bed and gently laid his head on her lap. The pink hedgehog stroked her hands through his quills while telling herself that this was okay to do. He always did this for her when she was sick.

Amy asked, "Word on the street is that you want to talk to me."

He sighed with pleasure as her fingers stroked his quills with affection. "You ran away from me at the dance."

She had a feeling this is what it was about. Amy exhaled shakily and wondered what she should say. "I did and I'm sorry."

His fears were confirmed. She was apologizing, but not trying to convince him that she wanted that kiss, that she felt something between them. Sonic closed his eyes tiredly. "Don't be sorry. I was out of it that night and shouldn't have kissed you. I was just dealing with stuff at home. You were there and looked like you needed someone to be there for you too...so I kissed you and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." _Lie. After lie. After lie. _

Amy slowly lifted her fingers from his head and touched her lips unconsciously. He kissed her because he was feeling lonely and he thought she looked lonely. Sonic didn't kiss her because he wanted to. He did it because he pitied her.

She wanted to punch a wall, to scream at him for toying with her, but she wasn't surprised at this declaration. Sonic's been her flirty friend for years now with on and off shared kisses this entire year. He hasn't shown any interest in her romantically so why would he start now?

It only proved that what she thought before was right. Amy had to move on from being dependent on him, for letting herself keep thinking he would ever like her more than just a friend. The pink hedgehog had to stop reading into every word he said and every gesture he made. In the end, he was just Sonic, her flirty, sweet pal and nothing more.

Amy would have to learn to accept this new friendship. "Apology accepted," she heard herself say. The only thing she could do to keep them on the path of friends only was to ignore her attraction towards him and to stay strictly buddies with him.

Silence soon enveloped the room. The two hedgehogs tried to convince themselves it was only silent because they mutually agreed with one other, but in reality, they were both equally disappointed.

X

After leaving Sonic's, Amy stopped at the pizza shop to buy her favorite double chocolate milkshake. If she was going to go along with her 'friends with Sonic only' plan, she would need lots and lots of chocolate, one of the essential things in life. Exiting the shop, she sipped on her milkshake and looked around the parking lot to see where she parked. Seeing a familiar green figure, she choked on her milkshake and had to cough grossly a few times before she could catch her breath. Amy sighed, looking at his hunched over figure and wondered why life was so cruel at times. Why couldn't she like someone like Jet? Things would be simpler...

_As hard as I try, I won't be able to even remotely get you to feel the same way about me because you won't let me know you the way he does._

_As hard as she tried to ignore it_, her mind kept going back to the discussion they had outside of her house. His words really affected her and as much as Amy hated to admit it, he was right. The funny thing about this was that Amy liked him even more for pointing this out to her and it made her respect him more.

And Amy Rose hardly ever respected anyone.

What if...what if she went out with Jet again? This time, she would really try to get over Sonic and to focus on Jet, this nice, fun person who was evidently crazy enough about her to let her go because she was in love with someone else. It would be a win win situation for everyone.

Someone deserved to be happy. And if she really worked at it, they both could be happy together and she could finally move on with her life.

Without giving it a second thought, Amy jogged after Jet who was about to reach his car. Breathlessly, Amy called out, "Wait a second."

He turned around to ask her what she wanted, but before he could ask, her lips were on his. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer into her. At first, his lips were stiff, but then they relaxed at her touch. A few seconds later, she felt his arms weakly wrap around her body, as if he were still shocked at her gesture.

This kiss was different. It wasn't her desperate to reassure him, but it was her trying to keep him, to show him that she respected him and that he mattered. She threw all of the passion she could muster into that kiss. Amy wanted to prove to him that she did like him, that she wanted him just like he wanted her. She wanted to lift his spirits, to give him hope that they had a shot.

Panting, Amy pulled away from the kiss and swallowed thickly. "What you said this morning...was one hundred percent true. I...um don't let people in and that's because I've never really trusted anyone since my dad died and my mom remarried this asshole. With all of the shit that's happened to me, I've come to realize that humans just suck in general and that doesn't mean I hate people, I just don't...trust them or let them in. Sonic...well he was always there for me and that's why I feel...such an attachment to him. But I...I don't want to just be reliable on one person and I don't want to feel as strongly as I do for him."

She took a breath and said, "I haven't let you in because you...you get me pretty well and I guess that scares me because only one person all my life has been able to do that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have...feelings for you, feelings that I wasn't sure how to deal with, but now I do...and I want to...I really want to let you in. If you still want to be let in."

_Way to go, Amy. You just poured your heart out and he probably think you're fucking crazy. _Flustered, Amy looked at the ground and mumbled, "This is stupid. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Did you mean that?"

"My incessant babbling? Yeah...every word."

"Amy, I want to know you. Will you let me?" Shocked, she looked up to see that he was smiling softly at her, waiting patiently for her answer. Amy felt taken back. She had never known someone who was so interested in her, so patient with all of her shit other than...well, Sonic. Except, Jet had feelings for her and expressed them on a daily basis.

The pink hedgehog said honestly, "I can't promise you it will work out, but I'll try."

He laughed at this and said, "That's all I need," before kissing her lips softly. Amy returned his kiss eagerly, to let him know that she would try.

Amy would work hard to feel something for him.

And she would forget about Sonic.

X

_A Week Later_

X

"Bet I can skate faster than you down this hill."

"Dream on, Hedgehog. I'm the rollerblading champ here," Amy said, sticking her tongue out as she skated around Sonic.

Sonic smirked at her cockily. "On your mark, get set..."

"GO!" She shouted, lunging forward.

"Hey!" Sonic said, pushing off after her. "No fair, cheater!" Amy laughed at this, but focused on the path in front of her. She pushed herself to go faster and faster until she reached the monster of all hills. Her cockiness faded once she started skating down the hill. She was flying down the hill at an incredible speed and found that she was unable to stop. Fear rose in her chest when she tried to smash her skates against the paved road to stop, but her skates would not budge. Before she knew it, she felt herself skate over a sewer well and fell flat on her butt on the ground.

Letting out a cry of pain, Amy reached for her skates to take them off, but found that she was in too much pain. A second later, Sonic was kneeling by her side with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the large gash on her elbow.

Amy said brusquely, "I'm fine," but as she reached to take off her skates, she winced.

Sonic swatted her hand and said, "Here, let me do that." He untied her skates and set them down next to each other.

Amy flushed as she watched him look intently at her banged up elbow with curiosity. Ripping off a section of his shirt, Sonic tied the piece of cloth around her elbow securely then stood up to admire his handiwork. She ignored the visible skin peeking out from his shirt and the muscles that came with it.

"There we go-" he said, extending a hand towards her. She took his warm hand and stood up. Looking up, she realized how close she was to him and if it was even humanly possible, she turned redder than she already was.

"-All better," He finished, breathlessly. With her lips parted, Amy looked into his eyes and then glanced down at his inviting lips. All she had to do was lean her head in and she would be kissing him. That desire to kiss him burned inside of her like a fiery flame. She listened to the rapid beating of her heart and to his short breaths. Closing her eyes, Amy tried to convince herself to do the right thing.

But how could she determine what was right and what was wrong? She wanted to kiss him so bad, but that would be going against everything she planned. Amy wanted to step backwards, but it felt so right being this close to him.

Opening her eyes abruptly, she stepped backwards and turned away from him. Picking up her skates, she said shortly, "We should get back," before staggering up the hill.

Her words shook him out of his daze. Looking at her retreating figure, Sonic wondered how he was going to get Amy out of his head.

**X**

**As the lovely Taylor Swift puts it:**

"**Miscommunication leads to fallouts" **

**I debated back and forth, back and forth what to do. Originally, I was just going to end it with the Amy and Jet scene and save this SonAmy scene for later but I KNEW my fans would say WTF ANIME. I WANT SONAMY. **

**Well..there's your SonAmy...guessing you wanted some fluff...there was almost fluff. Besides, isn't great that the love isn't as onesided anymore**

**Stick with me as we reenter the friend zone...**

**PS I quickly proofread...will catch my mistakes sometime soon!**

**Drop me a review to let me know that my readers are still with me, still enjoying this fic!**

**Anime**


	11. ElevenElevenEleven

**Yikes its been a while hasn't it? Rest assured, this story will be finished this summer if it is the last thing I do. I'm excited myself to see how this story plays out because I have a bunch of different choices to make and I am going to make them as I write so prepare for the UNCERTAINTY. **

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and twittahh followers for continuing to encourage me. **

**X**

**ElevenElevenEleven **

**X**

It was the last day of school before winter vacation and it hadn't snowed once.

Amy was counting the hours school would finally end and prayed to the snow gods that a miracle would happen; she not only wanted it to snow, but she yearned to stop wanting something she can't have.

She lifted her head up from checking her texts on her phone when she heard the familiar hooting and whooping that typically accompanied the blue hedgehog. She saw Sonic high fiving his buddies at their hangout spot in between Bulwer and Hathaway hallway. Sighing, she wondered if she would ever be able to look at him and feel normal. Instead, her stomach churned and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her throat tightened and her small hands clammed up. It was ridiculous how much power he had over her and even _more ridiculous_ that he didn't notice it.

When his green piercing eyes caught her eye, she scolded herself for staring at him like a silly schoolgirl. Amy was probably gawking at him like every other girl in school who was in love with him. She offered a tight smile and a halfhearted wave. The pink hedgehog threw her phone in her bag and started to walk to her English class, which was thankfully in the opposite direction from where Sonic was standing. She wasn't ignoring him to spite him. Amy just wanted to push the 'friends only' thing so that she could have enough time to develop feelings for Jet. Then all her problems would be solved, right?

"Ames, wait up!"

Wrong. Nervously, she turned on her heel to see Sonic approaching her with his normal charismatic grin and mischievous eyes. "Hey you." Amy tried to keep her voice even as her right hand shoved his shoulder. The pink hedgehog hid her groan when she saw that she pushed him a step back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just entered the dreaded friend zone," Amy muttered under her breath as her cheeks turned a darker shade.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in confusion.

She scuffed her shoes against the ground and in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster, she said, "Just peachy, you?"

Sonic frowned. "Are you...sure you're okay?"

"Yesssss..."

"Because you're acting really...weird."

Amy smiled tightly. "Am I? Weird..." Silence overcame the two hedgehogs. Avoiding Sonic's eyes, Amy looked down at the ground and shuffled from leaning on one foot to the other foot.

"Okay..." The blue hedgehog said slowly. "I'm just going to go to class then...I'll see you tonight for your holiday dinner."

Forgetting her nonchalant cover, she swore, "Shit, that's tonight?"

He laughed, relieved to see that she was still very forgetful. "See ya tonight," the blue hedgehog said, turning to go to class.

Watching his retreating figure, Amy held on to her stomach and wondered how she was going to kill these butterflies.

X

"Sonic!"

_Shit_, Sonic thought to himself as he turned around to see his frowning girlfriend who was trudging towards him. He pressed himself against the brick of the cafeteria wall. "Hey, Sal. Miss me?"

"I don't know...did you miss me when you ditched me at homecoming?"

Ouch. "I didn't ditch you, Sal. I got sick, remember? I'm sorry. I should have let you know about it sooner."

She looked unconvinced. Crossing her arms over her chest, Sally asked, "Why didn't you call me or text me even? It doesn't take hours to do it."

Running a hand through his quills, the blue hedgehog said, "I'm sorry. What more can I say?"

"You can start by telling me what's going on with you and Amy."

Sonic's eyes widened at this. His throat suddenly became dry and his nerves were on fire. "What are you talking about?" Did she see them kiss? If so, he was in some hot water.

She looked at him with a hard glare. "You both disappeared that night."

How was he going to handle this situation? The right thing would be to tell her the truth, but the truth sucked and he knew she would be hurt by it. Option B? Change the subject. Jokingly, he said, "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend." In actuality, she _was _acting like a jealous girlfriend, but she had a right to be in this situation...

Sally looked at him as if she was analyzing his every move. "Should I be?"

"No, Amy and I are just really good friends. You know that," Sonic said wearily, shoving his hands in his pocket. This conversation was getting really old _really fast. _He understood that he was having conflicting feelings for Amy, but Sally needed to relax. She was his girlfriend not Amy. Wasn't being the official owner of his heart good enough for her?

_Well you haven't exactly been faithful_, Sonic's inner conscience yelled at him. The blue hedgehog started to feel guilty about the whole ordeal. Maybe he should just tell her and get it over with. But what good would that do? It would make Sally angry with him and possibly break up with him. Did he want that? Was this..._unexplainable_ _thing _with Amy worth it?

"I'm having a hard time trusting you, Sonic," Sally said coldly, her blue eyes hardening at him.

Taken by her bluntness and harshness, Sonic's guilt completely vanished. He returned her cold stare. "Well if you can't trust me with other girls that's _your problem. _If you can't trust me then why are we in a relationship?" The blue hedgehog shook his head and turned on his heel.

"Sonic, we need to talk about this!" She called after him, causing people to look over curiously.

"I'm done with this conversation, Sally." He rolled his eyes as he went to go find his friends. Sonic tried to shut out the flashbacks of past memories of people not having faith in him or trusting him. Sally had just reopened all of those wounds and even though he was uncertain of what he felt for Amy, he didn't feel guilty anymore. If Sally wanted to play it that way, he would too.

X

Jet eyed the quarreling couple and asked, "What's up with those two?"

Amy watched Sonic retreat to his jock friends and wondered the same thing. She hoped it wasn't about homecoming. She really didn't want that piece of news to spread around, especially after she made up with Jet. "Trouble in paradise, I guess." She averted her eyes from Sonic so that he wouldn't catch her looking at him.

Jet eyed her cautiously. "Is everything all right?"

If she said she was happy that Sonic and Sally were fighting then Jet would assume she still wanted Sonic. If she said no, she would be lying and that would be a terrible start to their relationship. Amy looked up from her food on the table and into his eyes. She saw how much he cared for her and wished she could immediately fall for him.

"I'm just mad that my step dad is coming home. It's the first night of winter vacation and it's going to suck." _Amy thy name is subject changer_, the pink hedgehog thought to herself. Jet seemed to believe that this was what was on her mind.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I could always come over if you want."

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Why did Jet have to be a perfect gentleman? Amy wanted to ask him to come over, but she knew Sonic would be there and that would be a disaster just waiting to happen. "No, that's okay. I'd prefer if you didn't see my family during total chaos. Thanks though." The pink hedgehog leaned over to kiss his cheek, but then realized he was expecting a real kiss. She pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes tightly.

The pink hedgehog felt comfortable kissing Jet, but not passionate. She didn't mind kissing him, but she didn't constantly think about his lips. The truth was her heart didn't race and her nerves didn't light on fire when their lips touched like it did when she kissed the blue hedgehog.

X

_Time for hell. _

That was exactly what Amy was thinking when she heard the doorbell ring repeatedly. Wishing she was back in school, she set down the pie she had taken out from the oven and rushed to the door. Opening it, the pink hedgehog muttered hello to her grandparents on her mom's side. She winked back at her favorite grandmother and gestured for them to come inside. Right behind them, she saw Sonic and his mom waiting patiently on the porch for her elderly grandparents to walk in.

Hugging Amy briefly, Mrs. Hedgehog said warmly, "Hello, Amy. I'll go say hello to your mom." With a wink, Sonic's mom entered the house leaving the two of them outside.

Sonic's eyes lingered on her body before making eye contact with her. Smirking, he leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear with amusement, "Nice apron."

Flushing, Amy looked down at her red apron with animated cupcakes all over. She cringed and opened her mouth to tell him that it was the only apron her family owned, but he was already in her house laughing softly. She rubbed her eyes wearily, analyzing in her head how close he was to her. Was it just her or was he being flirtier than usual? Well it didn't matter because she was with Jet now...

"Hi, Amy. Good to see you again."

The pink hedgehog looked up to see Andrew walking towards her with a bright smile. She smiled, noticing how nice he cleaned up. He wore a button down blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes with a nice pair of khakis. "Nice to see you made it. I have to warn you...Mike is kind of an asshole."

He laughed. "Thanks for the tip."

Amy entered the house after him and introduced him to the kitchen. When he saw Rebecca in the kitchen, his smile grew wider. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked Rebecca kindly.

She picked her head up from preparing the rice and flushed slightly. "Oh, Andrew...hi." Rebecca hugged him tightly and ignored Amy's grin. The pink hedgehog chuckled and turned on her heel to serve the people that were already seated at their dinning room table.

"They are both so whipped," Amy muttered under her breath as she grabbed the plate of chicken and brought it to the table.

"Amelia...how is school going?" Her grandfather grunted out as soon as his granddaughter entered the room, propping his glasses higher up his nose.

The pink hedgehog cringed at her first name being used. "School is the same, grampy," Amy said nonchalantly as she set down the chicken. She reached for the pitcher of water and started to pour water into everyone's glasses.

The pink hedgehog lifted the cup to her lips and sighed with pleasure when the water poured down her throat. Nodding towards Sonic, her grandfather asked, "Whose this hooligan? Your boyfriend?" Amy choked on her water as she stammered for words.

"Edward!" Amy's grandmother slapped his wrist lightly. "That isn't polite to ask."

"It's just a question, Mary Ann."

Sonic looked at her grandparents in amusement and then turned to look at Amy with a mischievous glint in his eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but Amy beat him to it. "No, he's just a friend. You remember Sonic right? And his mom?"

Edward looked at the two hedgehogs with a blank glare. "No." Amy let out a laugh. If there was anything the Roses were good at...it was being blunt. She sat down next to Sonic and put her napkin in her lap. She watched Rebecca and Andrew come in with dishes.

Amy shivered when Sonic leaned over towards her and whispered, "You should have let me answer."

She froze in her seat, listening to her rapid heartbeat. "Why?" Amy dared to look at him and found herself captivated by his darkened emerald orbs.

He shook his head and grinned. "We could have had a little _fun._"

She looked at him suspiciously even though her palms were sweating and her throat was dry. "What's going on with _you_ lately?" He thought she was acting weird...well to her, _he _was acting very strange.

Sonic looked at her innocently and shrugged. "Just thinking about things...that's all."

Trying to process what he was saying, the pink hedgehog looked at him quizzically. What did he mean "things?" It almost seemed like he was...flirting with her? She shook her head and stared down at her empty plate. Amy was just deluding herself yet again into thinking there was some hidden romantic meaning behind his words when in actuality, there was no hidden meaning because he was dating Sally. Taking her away from her thoughts, Amy heard the slam of the front door followed by her least favorite sound. Mike's voice.

"I'm home."

"Perfect," Amy grunted under her breath as Mike took his seat at the head of the table. She watched Mike in annoyance as he leaned over and left a sloppy kiss on her mother's cheek. Disgusting. Amy tried not to cringe or say anything she would later regret. Weary of fighting, Amy allowed Mike to lead the table in a prayer despite the hypocrisy of the situation. Once her stepfather was finished listening to himself speak, Amy took a piece of bread and began to scarf down her food.

_So far so good, _Amy thought to herself. She spoke too soon.

Frowning, Mike turned to Andrew and grunted, "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't..." Sonic muttered softly so that only Amy could hear.

She had to say something. "Great manners, Mike. You're a stupendous role model for children."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a grin from forming. He coughed in his hand to cover up his laughter and noticed his mom doing something similar.

Wearily, Rebecca said, "Mike, this is Andrew, an old friend from high school."

Andrew stood up from the table with his hand outstretched for Mike to shake. Mike looked at his hand and reluctantly shook it. The pink hedgehog clutched her fork tightly wishing she could stab him with it for being so rude.

"Thanks for having me over," He said politely, looking directly at Rebecca with a smile.

Amy dropped her fork and smiled. Andrew was so smitten with his mom despite the fact she was married. She looked over at Mike who was shoveling mash potatoes in his mouth. Amy scrunched up her nose in disgust and realized that the moron couldn't be taken seriously by anyone.

The pink hedgehog zoned out when Mike started to tell the family how the business trip went and all of the money he made...yatta yatta. Amy was tired of the 'look at how successful I am' routine that they went through at every family dinner. Didn't Mike know that arrogance wasn't an attractive quality?

She stifled a laugh when Sonic made a gagging noise. He smiled in her direction with sympathy, as if saying I know how you feel and I'm sorry you have to deal with it everyday.

"So Andrew, what do you do for a living?"

Amy's smile faded instantly as she looked over at Mike with incredulity. She noticed that her mother wasn't happy with his condescending question either. Andrew just smiled and said, "I make money by delivering UPS packages, but what I really do for a living is design sneakers. One day, they'll be big."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. How could you not like this guy? The pink hedgehog looked over at her mom who was beaming at him like a proud girlfriend...

"Tell them about your idea," Rebecca said bubbly, with a radiant smile that was so rare when Mike was around.

Once Andrew finished recounting his idea for evolutionary running shoes, everyone at the table was asking him questions and encouraging him to pursue his idea. Sonic's mom said in awe, "I think Nike would pay billions of dollars to have you work for them."

"So you deliver packages and...design shoes?"

Amy exchanged an incredulous look with Sonic. This guy just loved to cause trouble didn't he? She opened her mouth to say something, but to her surprise, her mom beat her to the punch line.

"Mike, can you help me clean the dishes," Rebecca said sharply, standing up rapidly with dishes in her hand.

Amy shook her head. She would have used a different choice of words. Seething, she watched Andrew poke at his food in embarrassment and watched Mike stand up with a smug grin.

"I'd like to slap that grin off his face..." Amy muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"Easy, Ames," He said, giving her hand a quick squeeze. Amy jumped in surprise when she felt his warm hand grasp hers. Seeing her reaction, Sonic quickly let go of her hand and turned away. Amy looked down at her food, wondering if she had just imagined Sonic's face turning red.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help my mom with the dishes," Amy said in the politest voice she could muster. Smiling tightly, Amy turned on her heel and wondered if her mom was chewing out Mike in the kitchen or if she had to do her mother's job. She entered the kitchen and to her satisfaction, she saw that her mom was talking to Mike in hushed, angry tones. They stopped their conversation immediately when they saw Amy in the doorway. Rebecca shot one last glare at Mike before turning the faucet on so that it drowned out all of the other noises in the kitchen.

_It was the perfect opportunity_, Amy thought to herself.

"So Mike are you typically a jealous guy or are you just an asshole?"

"_Amy._"

Mike's head whipped towards her. "You need to watch your mouth, you little bitch."

"_Michael." _

"So both," Amy said bluntly, rolling her eyes at his jibe. He had never called her that before, let alone in front of her mom, but it still didn't phase her. She could never underestimate the stupidity of her stepfather.

"If you don't shut that pretty little mouth of yours, I'll shut it for you."

Amy glowered at her. "Is that a threat?"

"You heard me."

The pink hedgehog scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wish my mom met Andrew a few years ago...that way we would never have to deal with an asshole like you."

Seeing his face redden and his vein in his temple pop, she took a step back. From there, time slowed down. Her mom turned off the faucet and reached for his arm. He yanked her off and shoved her backwards. Surprised by his actions, Rebecca fell backwards unsteadily and managed to hold onto the sink to keep from falling. With no one stopping him, Mike raised his fist and looked at Amy murderously. With her eyes widening, she turned her head and braced herself for the impact.

It never came.

"Don't lay a _fucking _hand on her."

Amy opened her eyes to see that Mike's fist made contact with Sonic's fist. Before she could muster something to say, Amy saw Sonic's other arm swing back and hit Mike square in the nose. Crying out, Mike fell back against the sink, desperately clinging onto the sink to keep from falling. Shaking, Amy stood there and watched the surprised guests walk into the kitchen to find this disaster occurring. Andrew and her grandfather grabbed Mike roughly and took him outside where he couldn't do any more damage. Sonic's mom and Amy's grandmother helped Rebecca stand up, who immediately followed the three men out the door.

Sonic's mom looked at her son pointedly and then at Amy. "We'll take care of things here."

It was a dismissal.

The blue hedgehog responded to it immediately and reached for Amy's hand. He pulled her towards the direction of the stairs firmly, without being too rough. Trying to process what was happening, Amy followed him willingly up the stairs and into her room. Sonic shut the door behind them and started pacing back and forth, shaking his fist. Amy watched him quietly on the bed.

"Christ, Amy...why did you have to goad him? You know how much of an ass he is. He sure as hell _will _hit you. God, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to _fucking kill him_," Sonic yelled angrily. Letting out a cry of rage, he punched the wall and then proceeded towards the door so he could go outside and teach Amy's stepfather a lesson. The pink hedgehog immediately stood up and shut the door before he could get out. She pressed herself against the door and looked at him knowingly.

"It's okay...I'm okay," she cooed, reaching for his hands and giving them a squeeze. Pulling away quickly, she looked down at her hands and saw blood smeared on her palms. She looked at Sonic's hand and saw blood on the knuckles of his left hand with disdain.

"You're bleeding," Amy said worriedly, leading him over to her bed. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out her first aid kid.

"I'm fine. It's just a little blood."

Amy rolled her eyes and muttered _men. _She sat on the bed next to him and reached for his left hand. She cleaned the blood off with a wet towel and then dried it carefully so that it didn't start bleeding again. Amy pulled out her cotton swab that had rubbing alcohol on it. The pink hedgehog dotted his swollen, cut up hand with the cotton swab. Sonic let out a pained hiss and pulled his hand away.

She reached for his hand and said, "Hold still. It'll only take a second." She dotted the cuts with the cotton swab, ignoring Sonic's cringes and winces. Amy then tore off a large piece of cloth. Carefully, she wrapped it around his hand a few times and tied it tightly. Satisfied with her masterpiece, Amy let out a triumphant whoop and set his hand down in his lap. Smiling, she looked at him and to her surprise, found that he had been watching her the whole time.

When she realized how close their faces were, she cleared her throat and scooted a few feet away from him. "That's going to leave a scar."

Sonic grinned and quipped, "Chicks dig scars."

She laughed and then immediately sobered. Quietly, Amy muttered, "You'll have to ask Sally that."

His grin faded. "Yeah I guess so..."

Amy wanted to punch herself for making things awkward between them again. Luckily, Sonic rebounded immediately. "Are you okay?"

"My stepfather just tried to hit me," she said bluntly. Realizing how sharp she sounded, Amy banged her head against the wall softly and groaned. "I'm sorry. I've been acting like a bitch. He just...he's a prick. I guess I...I never thought he'd lay a hand on me. I know it's stupid," she said, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Amy looked at her shaking fingers in disdain and stopped playing with her shirt.

Sonic reached for her trembling hands, taking Amy out of her daze. With sincerity, Sonic looked at her and candidly said, "It's not stupid. A man should never hit a woman. Ever. Especially if that woman is you."

She nodded, entranced by his gaze. One of his hands let go of hers and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His fingers cupped the left side of her face, gently pressing and rubbing against her skin. Amy closed her eyes and her lips parted when she felt his fingers trace the outline of her heart shaped face. She tried to keep her breathing even and to stop the shivers from shooting up her spine, but all efforts were futile. He's always had this effect on her. Sonic has always had the ability to make her feel weak in the knees and leave her breathless.

Amy opened her eyes and saw Sonic searching her face intently. "Amy..." he whispered shakily, leaning in towards her.

The door opened abruptly, causing the two of them to jump a few feet away from each other. Amy's mom stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. The pink hedgehog noticed that her mom's eyes were rimmed in red and her face looked puffy. "Oh...am I interrupting something?" She asked hoarsely, looking back and forth between the two.

"Nope. No. Not at all. What's up?" Amy stammered. Her mom eyed her suspiciously, but never commented on her nervous appearance.

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest. "I told Mike to pack his bags. Let's just say things aren't working out."

Amy brightened at this and stood up. "You did?"

"Of course I did. _No one _hits my baby," She said as she opened her arms and wrapped them around her daughter tightly. "I love you Amy and I'm sorry I didn't take us out of the situation sooner."

Amy squeezed her mom tightly, putting her face in her mom's shoulder. She couldn't believe her ears! Mike was finally getting the boot from this house. It was about _fucking _time that justice was served.

A timid cough came from the bed. "I'll let you two talk. My mom is probably waiting for me anyway."

Amy pulled a part from her mother long enough to see the tired blue hedgehog get up from the bed. She moved to hug him, but hesitated when she recalled their "moment" a few seconds ago. Sonic noticed her hesitance and just smiled weakly as he said, "He's lucky he got the boot...or I would have kicked his..." The blue hedgehog stopped short of his sentence when he realized Amy's mom was still in the room.

Flustered, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll see you around, Ames. Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Rose."

"Anytime, honey."

Sonic nodded towards Rebecca and walked out the door. He stole one last lingering glace at Amy before disappearing.

The pink hedgehog looked back her mother and saw Rebecca smiling mischievously at her. "What?" Amy asked with confusion.

Rebecca laughed and pulled her daughter in for another hug. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you will soon, sweetheart."

**X**

**Can you feel the tension between our favorite hedgehogs? **

**I can.**

**I know many people are like Sonic isn't swoonworthy enough...welll RELAX. I am uping his charm and sexiness as his pursuit for Amy begins...**

**Slash, I think the purpose in writing this story is to show off a strong female character, one that people cheer for and laugh with. I don't think my Amy was as strong of a character in my last story like Sonic was and we need some GIRL **

**POWER. **

**PS Sonic's trust issues will be brought up again in two chapters I believe so stay tuned on why he was so annoyed with Sally...**

**xoxo Anime **


	12. TwelveTwelveTwelve

**GO FOLLOW MY TWITTER: AnimeAddict232**

**I refuse to discontinue this story because I personally know as a reader how frustrating it is for that to happen. That being said, there are few chapters left!**

**Here are some songs I listened to that are perfect for the last part that's the sappy/romantic part of the chapter: **

**Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips **

**You're Beautiful by James Blunt **

**Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

**I Won't Give Up by Jason Myraz **

**Enjoy my readers! You deserve this one! **

X

TwelveTwelveTwelve

X

The sky was a sewer grey, cloudless and murky. It was almost Christmas time and it still hadn't snowed. It hadn't even rained in the past few days.

Sonic shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down as he kept walking. He had to do this, it was now or never. He knew how he felt and he needed to pursue her. She was always in his thoughts and he couldn't stand her putting distance between them. Sonic felt bad for everything that happened in the past, but the past was the past. He was going to fix everything starting now.

He picked his head up when he realized where he was. Sonic sighed and stared up at the house with a nervous expression. "You have to do it," he mumbled to himself and forced himself to move forward.

Hesitantly, he raised his hand to knock on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. She opened the door and asked with confusion, "Sonic, what are you doing here?"

Sonic smiled at the beautiful girl and said, "Hey Sal, can I come in?" She returned his smile weakly and let him in.

X

Amy listened to the swearing with delight. She sighed with relief and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood by the front door, watching Mike struggle to grab all of his bags in one load. Red in the face with veins popping, Mike looked up and glared at her.

Smirking, she asked, "Need any help with that?"

"Amy," Her mother warned her from the kitchen. The pink hedgehog turned to look at her mother who was laughing in her hand, trying not to show it.

"Mom, I was just politely asking him if he needed help," she said with insincere innocence. She tried to keep a blank face, but couldn't control the laughter bubbling out of her mouth.

She looked at Mike in surprise. He normally always had something to say, but ever since Sonic punched him in the face, he was quiet. Amy couldn't resist taunting him for the last time. "Cat got your tongue, Mike? You're usually so great with words." The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Mike, who continued to glare at her as he headed towards the front door.

"You're making a mistake, Rebecca!" He angrily called out as he struggled to push open the screen door.

"The only mistake I made was letting you in my life," Her mother snapped from the kitchen. Amy chuckled and helped open the door for Mike. Point one for Rebecca.

"Here let me help you with that," she said as she pushed the door open for him.

"I can open it myself," he said angrily as he walked out the front door.

"Evidently," Amy muttered under her breath before blowing her bangs out of her face. "Have a nice life, Mike!" She said cheerfully, before shutting the door on him.

X

Sally sat down on the couch and gestured for Sonic to sit down next to her. "I'm surprised you're here. What's the occasion?" She asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Before he could open his mouth to talk, she jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his. Sally hadn't kissed him in so long and she knew the tension between them would never end unless she did something about it. Sally ran her hands through his blue spiky quills and sighed into his mouth. She loved kissing him.

Sonic gently caressed her cheek, but pulled away gently. "Sal, we need to talk."

She rubbed his arm soothingly and nodded. "I should start. I'm sorry for freaking out about Amy a few days ago. I think she's pretty cool and obviously you think she's really cool because you're best friends. And I know she's with Jet and I'm sorry for being jealous. I'll be better about it," she kissed his nose and pulled away with a widening grin. "Now can we please just make out? I've missed you," She asked amidst her giggling and kissed his right cheek then left then his lips.

"Babe, hold on a sec. I haven't been fair to you."

Sally's smile faded and she backed away from his face. "I don't care that you called me insecure during our fight. I was being insecure and stupid."

"Sally, listen," Sonic said, putting his hands on her face and gently removing her from his arms. He sighed deeply and knew he owed her this. After the way he treated her, he owed her. She was such a cool, nice girl and she didn't deserve this. He never cheated on her, but whenever he was with Amy, he thought about the pink hedgehog and longed for her. It was wrong for him to continue a relationship where he didn't like her anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I think we need to break up," He looked up from the carpeted floor and into her eyes. He could tell that she was taken back and tears started to well in her eyes.

She choked on her words and said, "I'm sorry I was being so insecure. I can fix it. I like Amy and I promise we can get a long. Sonic, just let me try."

He squeezed her hand once and let go. "That's not why. I'm really confused about…well about what I want and what I need. It would be selfish of me to continue 'us' when I'm so unsure about everything."

She looked away and swallowed hard. "What are you unsure of?" Millions of insecurities ran through her head. Was she not pretty enough, smart enough, funny enough? That was it. It had to be that she wasn't funny enough for him!

Sonic should have known this question was coming. "You're an amazing girl, Sal. And I was crazy about you when we started out, but I…I don't feel that way anymore and I feel like a dick for breaking up with you, but I think it's what's best for us. I want you to meet someone who is going to be one hundred percent interested and invested in the relationship. And I just…I can't be. I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "Is this about Amy?"

He hesitated to answer and simply looked at the ground. Would it be smart to tell her? He knew he should tell her the truth even if it was going to be painful for Sally in the end. "Yes."

Sally rubbed her hands over her face and muttered, "I knew it." She stood up and without looking at him, she said, "You should leave."

He nodded. "I'm sorry again, Sal. I'm not going to throw in the whole bullshit about 'let's be friends bit' because you probably hate me, but I wish you the best. And I mean that."

As he opened the front door, he heard her call out, "I hope you're happy with her." Sonic shut the door and sighed deeply. He ran his hands over his face and rubbed his tired eyes. "I hope she wants me…" His voice trailed off as the gentle breeze grazed his cheeks.

X

Amy wrapped herself in her snuggy and reached for the book she was reading. "Time for some Augustus Waters action," she said to herself as she walked past the living room window. She looked outside and saw the UPS truck pull in. Amy smiled and set down her book. She cuddled up in her leopard wrap and walked outside. "Andrew!" She called out, waving.

Andrew saw her and waved. An instant smiled appeared on his face. "Amy, how are you?"

She watched him get out of the truck with a package. "Just peachy, you?"

"The same. Is Mike gone?"

Amy smiled. "He's outta here. I hope I never see his ugly mug again or hear about him."

"Can't disagree with you about that one. Is your mom around?"

Amy said, "She's upstairs. I'll go get her for you." She turned on her heel to go inside, but thought of something better.

She face Andrew again and said, "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Sure, Amy. I have a feeling you would give it to me either way."

"You know me too well," She said with a smile. "Listen, I know you're really into my mom."

His smile faded and a blush covered his cheeks. He rubbed his neck and struggled to find words. Amy scolded herself mentally and wondered why she was so blunt at times. She meant to lead up to the point, but it just came out of her mouth. "And you know what, I think that's great."

He looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

Amy nodded with a smile. "My mom was never in love with Mike. She only put up with him because he had a good reputation and she wanted to fall out of the 'woe is me' widow story. He always had money and we didn't. And you may ask how I know this and that is because the instant you walked back into her life, she was smitten. I have never seen her like this…well other than with my dad, of course."

Andrew nodded. "I do really like your mom. I always have and I'm glad I have your approval, but your mom is probably still shaken up about the whole situation. I'll just be her friend for a while until something may or may not happen."

The pink hedgehog scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been there, man, and it isn't pretty. No one wants to be in the friend zone especially if they are in love. Not to mention, I know for a fact my mom is crazy about you and she would date you in a heartbeat if you asked her to."

He smiled brightly. "You think?"

"One hundred percent. And I know you'll have to wait it out till Mom gets her divorce, but I have a feeling you would. I know you might think that it's a bad idea because I not only lost my Dad, but I also had to deal with Mike, but you're good for my mom. I want her to be happy and I want you to be happy." Amy felt tears well in the back of her eyes. She never thought that there would be a day she admitted this. At first, she felt so much resentment for Mike because he replaced her Dad and he was a bad replacement. He tainted the image of her loving father and for that, she was so angry for most of her adolescent years. Amy didn't think she would ever want to see her mom with another man, but she loved her mom and wanted her to be happy. And Andrew made her happy.

Dare she say it, was Amy Rose maturing?

"Amy, that means a lot to me. Thank you," He hugged her tightly and pulled away with his widening smile.

"You're welcome."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" She nodded. He leaned down into her ear and said, "you deserve to be happy too."

He pulled away and gave her a knowing smile. Amy looked up at him in confusion and opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that, but never finished her thought. Andrew nodded towards something behind her. She turned and saw Sonic standing in her driveway. He looked so good in his beanie and with his hands shoved into his pockets. Amy felt her heart tugging at her chest. He was so perfect and he had no idea.

She turned around to see a chuckling Andrew walking towards the front door where her mother was waiting. Amy turned back around to look at Sonic and said softly, "hey, do you want to come inside?"

He shook his head and said, "No, but do you have a second to talk?" She nodded and followed him to the end of her driveway. They sat on the curb and looked across the street at the woods that led towards the playground they used to love going to.

"Nice snuggy."

"Thanks, I think it suits me perfectly, don't you think?"

He laughed and looked over at her sincerely. "Perfectly."

She cursed herself for feeling goose bumps when he said that. She couldn't believe she was still deluding herself into believing that he was flirting with her. Amy hugged herself when she felt the wind whip at her back. She looked up at the sky and saw the whirls of grey swirl around in the sky.

"I wish I could see the stars," she found herself blurting out.

He smiled at that. "This weather is pretty gross isn't it?"

"Yeah, do you want to lay back and look at the yucky sky?"

"Duh, all I want to do is look at the yucky sky," He joked and she found herself laughing.

They stood up and walked a few steps back. They laid down on the dry grass and looked up a dull sky. Amy squinted at the sky and then shouted, "Hey I think I see one!"

Sonic followed her hand and said, "Nice find, Ames. That looks like the North Star."

"I can barely see it…"

"Look at the star, look how it shines for you and everything you do," Sonic softly sang as he gazed up at the star.

Amy laughed. "Good modification of Cold Play's song." She looked over at him and wondered if he sang often. She loved the raspy sound of his voice.

"Damn, I knew that wouldn't get past you," he said with nervous laughter.

Amy felt nervous all of sudden. What exactly did he want to talk to her about? She was trying to keep his distance away from him, but sometimes it was so hard to do that. The curiosity was eating away at her so finally the pink hedgehog asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He sat up and sighed deeply. He needed to say it, to just get it over with. If she laughed at him, she laughed, but there was always that possibility that she wouldn't laugh and that she might feel the same way. "I need to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I can't stop thinking about. You're all I ever think about and it's driving me fucking insane, but I love it. And I…shit, I'm bad at this, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you."

Amy took in a sharp breath and looked at him in surprise. She sat up and blurted out, "This can't be happening."

He sat up and tried his hardest not to look disappointed. She wasn't interested in him and why would she be? She had Jet and if she really wanted him, she would have gone after him. "I'm sorry, Ames, for putting you on the spot, but I couldn't keep it inside of me any longer. I understand if you don't feel the same way."

She shook her head and her skin turned red. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Her heart was pounding and she couldn't turn off her thoughts. Millions of thoughts and emotions were running through her and she couldn't process them all. Did Sonic just admit that he loved her?

Sonic frowned and said, "I get it, I get it. Could you maybe be a little less harsh, yeah? I'm sort of putting my heart out on the line here."

"I can't believe this. I just…you're an absolute idiot, you know that right? I've been in love with you for years now."

Sonic froze in his tracks and looked over at her in surprise. "What?"

She looked at him angrily and spat, "What you never got that? I was practically your slave, Sonic. I was always there to make sure you were okay. I was always waiting in the wings hoping you'd one day return my sentiments, but I knew it would never happen. You were always better than me and you knew it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sonic the hedgehog, captain of any sport he puts his mind too. Sonic, effortless at academics when he applies himself. Everyone's best friend and crush. The all-around perfect golden boy. And then there's Amy Rose. The fuck up at everything that can't seem to get anything right."

"Amy, I know you don't believe that bullshit so what's really bugging you."

She wiped at her watery eyes and shouted, "You had no idea, absolutely no idea. And every day you talked about Sally and hung out with her, it killed me. I felt rejected over and over again. And now you say you like me? Sonic, that's not fair. You're finally with the girl of your dreams and now you throw this curve ball?" Her lip quivers and she uses all of her strength to keep her sobs contained.

"I broke up with her today," he said quietly.

She looked at him in surprise and blurted out, "Why?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and small smile. "Why? Because how can I keep going out with her when I'm crazy about you. I'm sorry that I had no idea. And it now all makes sense. All of the guys and even my mom always dropped hints about you and I never paid fully attention to them. And I'm so sorry, Ames. I'm sorry that I hurt you because you're the last person I want to hurt. I knew something was off because you've been so distant lately and that killed me, so I can't even imagine how you felt. And I'm so sorry. God, Amy, I'm so sorry." Sonic wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he have not known? He thought about it a bunch of times, but always blew it off as just him over reacting and seeing something that wasn't actually there. The smiles, the laughs, the flirting…he was such an idiot. Sonic always knew that they had a special relationship, but he never considered all of those hints until now.

"Sonic, I don't know what to say. Part of me is really happy that you think you love me, but I'm with Jet. I promised him that I would be a good girlfriend and I really like him. And when you started dating Sally, my feelings for you lessened," she lied. She lied straight through her teeth because she didn't want to open the door between Sonic and her. It wasn't fair to Jet or fuck, even for Sally. They were better off as friends. Everything that happened to them told them that. It was a sign from the gods.

Sonic's mood changed instantly. His easy going, but confident declaration sobered. Sonic looked at Amy and watched the breeze blow back her quills. She was such a beautiful person and she needed to know that he thought that. "Amy, I know that you have feelings for Jet and I don't have any right to ask you to leave him. I know that. I just want you to know that I have feelings for you. I don't think I love you, I _know I love you. _You're the most beautiful person I have ever met. You are intelligent, hilarious, caring, and the realest person I know. I wouldn't trade you away for anyone. You're my best friend for a reason and I'm just sorry for the both of us that it took me so long to realize it."

Amy felt a few tears leak out of her eyes. She wanted to cry, smile, jump, scream, or do all of the above at the same time. Most of all, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him desperately, but she couldn't. She was with Jet now and she needed to be with as a faithful girlfriend.

Sonic noted that Amy was lost in her thoughts and smiled softly. He turned her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. She wanted to cry when she saw how sincere he was being. His emerald eyes were sparkling with love and affection. His trademark grin was softened and she thought that he had never looked so beautiful. He tucked strands of her hair under her ear and whispered in her ear softly, "You waited for me for years so I'll wait as long as I have to because I love you, Amy Rose. And when you love someone, you never give up."

And in that moment, a snow flake fell. One after the other, flurries started to drop for the first time in a long time. They both looked up to the sky and felt wetness hit their cheeks.

Looking away from the sky, Sonic made a move to stand up, but she wouldn't let him. Without realizing what was happening, she reached out and grabbed his hand. She heard the sound of Andrew whispering his advice in the wind.

_You deserve to be happy. _

Wordlessly, Amy pulled him towards her and kissed him.

**X**

**A lot of people were wondering why there weren't more moments of romantic Sonic or sexy Sonic.**

**Well, there's an awesome dose of it! Isn't he a sweetie? **

**Whose heart melted? Whose excited for the next chapter?**

**I apologize that it's shorter than usual, but there's more to come. **

**Drop me a review, lovelies. Xx**

**Anime. **


	13. ThirteenThirteenThirteen

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE TO UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER. **

**Oh my god, you guys. So many people left me lovely reviews and I started to cry FULL OUT SOBS. I didn't update for almost a year and so many people still follow this story. This is the most amazing thing ever and I am so so grateful for all of you! You make this experience WORTH IT. **

**This chapter is VERY different from the others. It is basically a chapter of flashbacks that give a lot of background to the story that I thought would be fun and a torturous break from the plot. Muhahahahahha. **

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**ThirteenThirteenThirteen**

**X**

_September 2008._

_"_Go wide!" Knuckles yelled as he pulled his arm back to throw the football. Sonic ran down the hallways backwards with his hands out, but he didn't realize that he was about to bump into someone. A collision followed shortly, sending both people to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," He apologized sincerely, bending down to pick up the books that had scattered. He looked up at Knuckles who was dying of laughter and then gave him a thumbs up as he left the hedgehog behind.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said cheerfully, also bending down to help pick up her books.

Sonic picked his head up and took a look to see who he bumped into. He looked over in surprise when he saw how beautiful the girl was. She had beautiful blue eyes and luscious brown hair that curled at the ends. He stopped picking up her books and continued to star in awe of her. She smiled softly and cleared her throat.

Standing up, the squirrel opened the palm of her hand and asked, "Can I have my books back?"

Sonic stood up and looked away as he flushed. _Keep your shit together man. _"Sorry about that, I'm a bit…slow," he said and immediately wanted to kick himself for saying that, but she found it funny. He handed her the books and watched as she pulled them closer to her chest.

"That's okay. I'm Sally by the way. I'm new," she said extending her open hand. He looked down at it and shook it with a smile.

"I'm Sonic and I'm not new."

Sally laughed and said, "Okay, Sonic and I'm not new, care to show me to my first class?" She raised one eyebrow and started down the hallway without his answer. Sonic stared at her retreating figure in awe. Damn.

He closed his mouth and trailed after her, mumbling something about looking at her schedule. She handed it to him and gazed at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. Sonic founded that he couldn't stop smiling at her or staring into her eyes. He was a complete and absolute goner.

X

_August 2008_

"Please tell me we're watching the Hulk and not some sappy love movie," Sonic said, reaching for the popcorn. Amy rolled her eyes at how loud he was chewing. _Boys. _

"It's my turn to pick a movie and I say we're going to watch _Titanic_," she said as she sat back on Sonic's couch and turned the DVD player on.

He looked over at her with a frown. "You're kidding right?"

Amy blew the bangs out of her forehead and looked at him with exasperation. "Duh, when's the last time I wanted to see a rom com? It's like you don't even know me at all."

Sonic threw popcorn at her, which she immediately fired back with a smile. "So we're going with the Hulk?"

He smiled at her and said, "Thank god you're not one of those girls. You're a girl after my heart."

"Amen. Ps, I brought _Sour Patch Watermelon_ and _Swedish Fish_ to make sandwiches."

Sonic put the popcorn down and got on one knee. "That's it! Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

Amy burst into laughter and pushed him away. "Quit it, Hedgehog. The movie is starting."

"Ok. Ok, think about it."

Amy smiled at that as he got back on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him reach for the popcorn and focus his attention on the screen. He always joked about marrying her since they were kids, but she couldn't help but feel warm and bubbly when he brought it up.

Since they were such good friends and everything…

Amy sighed and reached for the popcorn. She drew her hand back sharply when she felt his hand touch hers. Flushing, she looked at him with widened eyes. He smiled at her and said, "Sorry," and handed her the bag.

"S'okay," she squeaked out, shaking her head at the popcorn. Amy wasn't feeling hungry anymore. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans and wondered what the hell was going on with her. It was just Sonic! She had known him for years now so why did she suddenly feel nervous?

Amy was uncomfortably aware of his presence. She tensed up when she felt his arm shift at his side. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked over at him. He was so beautiful and this was supposedly their awkward stage. His quills were shorter than they used to be, but he was still ruggedly handsome at such a young age. Amy wondered what it would be like to be Fiona or Mina, Sonic's latest conquests. They knew what it felt like to be picked up for a date, to hold his hand, and to kiss him. Her eyes wandered down to his lips and wanted to curse when she saw that he was licking the salt off of his lips.

Damn hormones.

Amy sighed for the second time and mentally kicked herself for not paying attention to the movie's plot. Now she was lost by the banter between the characters. And she was acutely aware of Sonic's every action and begged God to make it stop. It was driving her absolutely crazy.

Abruptly, Amy stood up and reached for her coat. "I have to go."

Sonic looked at her in confusion and said, "Why? The movie just started!"

The pink hedgehog shrugged and reached down to pat her stomach. "I feel really queasy."

Sonic stood up, setting down the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. "I have tums. Will that be okay?" He looked at her in concern and Amy's heart melted. He was so perfect, always perfect.

Damn him.

"No, I um…okay, I didn't want to say this but I have cramps. Lots of cramps, tons of them."

She felt Sonic tense and thanked Mother Nature for once. It was always a sensitive subject around guys. "Oh um, okay. I guess I'll see you later then?" He rubbed his neck uneasily.

Amy's head bobbed up and down. She felt like such an idiot. Why was she freaking out about him so much? She had noticed a change in her feelings towards Sonic. All the pink hedgehog wanted to do was spend time with him and think about him, but that didn't necessarily mean that she liked him, right?

Then why did it feel like a crush?

"I'll walk you out," Sonic said, nodding towards the doorway. She nodded and followed him to the door. Before she could escape his grip, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered bye into her ear. She couldn't even muster a bye because she was so entranced by his smell and the warmth radiating between them. Smiling tightly, she left his house in a hurry and wondered how she could kill the butterflies in her stomach. Amy needed to get rid of this ridiculous crush before their relationship was jeopardized.

But did she want to do that?

"Shut up," she whispered to herself. Amy was going to kill this crush if it was the last thing she did.

X

_August 2012. _

Jet tapped his pen impatiently against the table and wondered if anyone would notice if he slipped out of class before the teacher showed up. Sighing, he watched with disinterest as Mr. Gobbins showed up and started his droll speech about another trite year of Literature and Composition.

Seconds after Gobbins started his monotone speech, the door flew open and a pink hedgehog strolled in nonchalantly. The teacher stopped his lecture and said, "Miss Rose, it appears that you are late."

She turned to look at him and said point blank, "Is that why all of these kids are sitting down in their seats?"

Jet stifled his laughter, but couldn't help but let a smile form on his face. Gobbins, on the other hand, was not pleased. "While humor is a great quality to possess, I believe that you owe your classmates an explanation as to why you are late."

She shrugged as she walked over to the desk next to Jet's and sat down. "I got lost." This time, Jet couldn't help but chuckle, earning a disproving look from the teacher and a smug smile from Amy. He stopped listening to what Gobbins was saying and took a second to check the hedgehog out. She was a pretty girl. Her hair was short, but curled into beautiful pink quills. Her lips were a natural, light red and her cheeks were rosy pink, but her most stunning feature were her emerald eyes.

"Would you like to say something?"

Jet stopped staring and realized Amy was asking him a question without looking at him. Her eyes were focused on the board, but her lips were curved into a smile. "Sorry?"

"You're staring at me," she said bluntly, still keeping her eyes trained on the board.

"Oh…I um wanted to know if I could…borrow a pen," Jet finished lamely, tucking his pen into his right pocket with ease.

"You want to borrow a pen?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yeah…" he said whilst scratching at his head and wondering if a person could die from embarrassment.

She opened her pencil case and for the first time she turned to look at him with her brilliant, beautiful emerald orbs. She extended the pen towards him and watched him hesitantly take it. "I don't bite," Amy said with a smirk forming, noticing how flustered he was.

"Miss Rose, would you like to tell me what the green light symbolizes and how it reflects the novel as a whole since you seem so eager to be chatting with Mr. Hawk."

Amy glanced over at the teacher with disinterest and said, "It symbolizes hope, sir. Gatsby has this perfect image of what he wants his life to be like with Daisy and the green light symbolizes that. It dies at the end with him because his image was always unrealistic and frankly, too optimistic because everyone in the book is essentially narcissistic and weak as characters."

She shut up the entire room and Jet thought he could fall in love with this girl.

X

_April 2011._

"I'm in love with Sally Acorn."

"Correction. You _think _you're in love with Sally Acorn."

Sonic rolled his eyes and tossed the football up into the air. He caught it effortlessly. "I know I am, Ames. I can feel it."

With exasperation, Amy turned around in her wheely chair from her study desk and observed Sonic lying down on her bed, tossing the football up and down. "Do you even know what love is, Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, it's what I feel for Sally."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"She's all I ever think about."

"Sonic, that's infatuation, not love. You can't be in love if you don't know the person. And I think you've only talked to her twice. Once you talked to her when you knocked all of her shit to the ground. Smooth move, by the way, Romeo. And the second time, you were her lab partner for the day because Bunny was gone. If I remember correctly, you said, 'oh I think it needs more salt'."

Sonic flustered with embarrassment and groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me. But I still think I love her. She's the coolest person I've met. She's really nice, fun, smart, and really hot. What isn't there to love?"

Amy rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue as she said, "That is infatuation."

"Love."

"Infatuation."

"Love."

"Infatuation."

"Love."

Amy felt her blood boil as she snapped, "You are not star crossed lovers, Hedgehog. You are just obsessing over a girl you don't know. You created her to be the perfect girl in your head, but you know nothing about her. Maybe she's not as perfect as you think." She took a deep breath and ignored Sonic's curious glance. "Love is when you know a person, like really know a person, Sonic. You can't stop thinking about them and all you want to do is be around them in any way possible. Love is between two people that have formed a rare connection, when you care about someone so much that it hurts sometimes."

Sonic stopped throwing the football and sat up. "You talk about love like you know from experience."

Amy blew her bangs out of her face. "Maybe."

Sonic laughed and teased, "Who is it, Ames? Knuckles? Silver? Shadow? Oh wait, let me guess…Scrouge? You always had a thing for the bad boys in movies."

Amy paled and wondered if she could become invisible. "Ha ha. You're so funny. Can we please get back to this bio assignment?"

"Who was it?"

"A food pyramid is graphical representation of the food chain. The different types include…"

"Ames."

"Sonic."

"Just tell me!"

"Quit whining like a twelve year old and help me get an A."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I won't."

_For a reason…_

X

_June 1999. _

She just wanted to make friends, that's all she wanted. Six-year old Amy refused to cry about it and instead commanded herself to make a move. Pushing away from the green picnic table, the overall wearing Amy walked straight up to the 'cool summer camp kids.' She tapped Rouge the bat on the shoulder and watched her turn around. "Can I play with you guys?"

Rouge frowned and looked around at the boys she was playing with. "I don't know, kid. This is big kid's game."

Amy pulled at her pigtails and defiantly said, "I am a big kid!"

Shadow poked out from behind Rouge and smirked at her. "No you're not. You can't even tie your shoes."

Amy looked down at her feet and saw that her sneakers were untied. She flushed a bright red and yelled, "I can too!" She bent down to tie them and suddenly felt herself being pushed down. She fell into the mud that was extra thick from the rain that fell early that afternoon. The pink hedgehog looked down at her overalls in disgust and sadness. Her mom spent a lot of time customizing it for her and now they were ruined. She looked up at the perpetrator and saw a red echidna laughing.

"Knuckles, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she stood up from the mud. Before she could make a move towards him, someone else stepped in for her. Suddenly, Knuckles was in the mud, complaining.

Amy looked over to see a blue hedgehog looking down at the red echidna with disgust. "You can't push girls, Knuckles, you jerk."

The blue hedgehog turned to Amy with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him, he's mean. Here," he said, handing her napkins that he nicked from his lunch box. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog by the way."

Amy looked at the napkins and then up at the little hedgehog in awe. She smiled and took the napkins to wipe off the mud as much as she could. "I'm Amy Rose. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. I like your overalls by the way."

She beamed at him and asked to race him to the swings. As they raced, she looked over at him and saw the fierce determination on his face. She couldn't help but stare in awe and hope to God they would be friends in the future.

X

_December 2010. _

Amy tried to kill the crush; she really did, but it was impossible. Her crush on Sonic was not only here to stay, but also was growing stronger by the day. She tried her best not to think about it, not to think about him, but it was impossible.

It was December 12, 2010 that she admitted out loud that she was in love him.

She was in a hole, one that she couldn't seem to get out of. Her mother was dating Mike and he was the biggest asshole of them all. She had a fight basically every day with her mother about it. Amy was exhausted from all all of the fights that she just stopped arguing. The pink hedgehog would stay quiet or change the subject. She was done.

She flicked the lighter on and brought it closer to to lite the cigarette. Amy hated to be a cliché, but the drugs and alcohol made it a hell of a lot easier to cope with.

Today was the anniversary of her dad's death and her mother was out on a date with Mike.

So therefore, Amy was sitting on the grass, smoking a cigarette and looking out at Gilligan's lake. Her father and her used to come there often. They would take the boat out and he would teach her how to fish. They would pretend like they were sailors, sailing the wide-open ocean blue. Then, when it got dark, they would come back to shore and fly kites. These days were the best days of her lives and now they were all ruined.

It was all fucking ruined.

She tried to ignore her feelings ever since her dad died. Whenever her mother wanted to talk about it, she made up an excuse not to talk about it until her mother stopped asking her. Amy fucked around with her therapist's questions until the poor woman had to tell her mother that it was no use. She remembered their last session…

"_Amy, how about telling me things about your dad that you loved."_

"_I rather tell you about my opinion about Kentucky Derby Races."_

"_Amy…"_

"_I think it's fucking pointless."  
><em>

_Her therapist nodded and smiled with relief. "Good, this is progress. Why is it pointless?"_

_Amy shrugged and crossed her legs as she leaned back in the couch. "I mean isn't betting on horses animal cruelty? Also, who the fuck wants to sit around and watch it on TV? It's almost as boring as golf or cricket. I don't even know if ESPEN airs cricket, that's how ridiculous it is."_

_The smile faded instantly. _

Amy smirked to herself remembering how her therapist threw her notes on her desk and rubbed her temple. She lit the cigarette and as she was about to bring it to her mouth for a drag, a voice stopped her.

"Those things could kill you."

"I haven't heard that one before," she said with an eye roll.

Sonic sat down next to her and reached for the cigarette. He threw it on the ground and stopped the flame out. Amy watched him with a blank expression as she said, "you owe me another one." She started fidgeting with the lighter, clicking it on and then off.

He turned to look at her, his emerald eyes searching hers. Her eyes that were normally so full of life and passion were dull and empty of her usual brilliance. Sonic would do anything to see a genuine smile on her face. "You wanna sulk, Ames? Then sulk. If you want to feel sorry for yourself then feel sorry for yourself," he said unkindly.

Amy flushed bright red with anger. "You know what? I don't need this attitude from you, Sonic. I already have enough to deal with as it is."

"I know that."

"Then why are you being such a dick?" She fired back with a scowl.

Sonic frowned and spat, "I'm trying to help you. You're always feeling too damn sorry for yourself and frankly, it's pathetic."

Amy stood up abruptly and yelled down at him, "Who asked for your opinion?"

He stood up and towered over her. "Someone has to tell you to quit it or else you'll go into a fucking spiral downwards! Ames, I know that this hasn't been easy on you and your mom dating someone else this soon has got to be hard. But you're better than this. You're acting like a fucking cliché and you know it."

"Fuck you, Sonic. If I want to go have fun, I can!"

"Drinking until you pass out or smoking until I found you out of your mind is not fun and you know it. Where's the Amy Rose that beat up Knuckles in the fourth grade for putting glue in Cream's hair? Where's the Amy Rose that protested to free our seventh grade hamster from the aggression of our teachers? Where's the Amy Rose who told Fiona to stop being a fucking slut in front of the entire student body freshmen year? You're loud, opinionated, snarky, and super sarcastic to the point that people want to hit you, but you know what? I _love _that about you and I miss that. That's the real Amy, not this fraud," he said, motioning to her body.

Amy was silent.

"You want to be mad? Fine. Be mad. Hit me if you want to. If you want to be sad? Fine, cry it out, but don't act like this. Don't act like you don't care and like you want to be a rebel because we both know that it's not you."

And that's when she knew.

Amy threw herself instantly into Sonic's chest and started to explode into hysterics. She cried because she missed her dad. She missed their play dates. She hated the fact that her mom was dating again. She hated the fact that her mom was dating the biggest asshole in the planet. She hated the fact that she was so mean to her mom and her therapist. She lost the only girlfriends that she had over pretending not to care and she almost lost Sonic. She couldn't believe that Sonic cared about her so much, that he would always put up with her even when she was a complete fucking mess.

Amy cried because she was so in love with Sonic and he didn't know it.

X

_Present_

Amy was drowning, drowning in him. She was losing herself and she was terrified. Amy was terrified that he would stop kissing her. She was terrified that he would regret it, that he would ask to go back to being friends. The damage was done. It was irreversible. She wanted him so badly, but she was terrified.

Amy was shaking as the lips of an angel kissed her with all of his passion. He dragged his mouth against hers slowly and sensually. His hand rested on her face and his other hand was at her waist, pulling her closer. She had been waiting for so long, for so fucking long. Amy threw herself into the kiss and it continued to grow heated. His hand slipped under her shirt and his fingertips grazed the flesh of her stomach. Amy moaned into his mouth and used her hand to run her hands through his quills. He grunted in approval and she thought it was the sexiest noise she had ever heard.

_Sonic was kissing her. _

And this was absolutely terrifying to her and she didn't even understand her fear. She tore her lips away from his and jumped away from him as if she had been burned. Amy stood up quickly and recollected herself. "I have to think. I just um, I just," she stumbled for words and refused to look at him. "I'm sorry," she offered lamely as she turned away from him and walked back towards her house.

Sighing, he watched her go and wondered what he could say to make her come back, but he was speechless.

X

**And that's where this chapter ends. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed all of the flashbacks that jumped around. The background is interesting no?**

**Drop me a review! They are so lovely and I oh so look forward to them !**

**Anime. **


	14. FourteenFourteenFourteen

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They made me smile, especially the person who said they loved me. I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**Let's push to 500 reviews on this chapter! This is the last chapter and there are so many emotions running through me. This chapter also has a series of flashbacks from previous chapters to get readers' memories going. Last chapter, please enjoy!**

**X**

**FourteenFourteenFourteen **

**X**

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time._

If only Taylor Swift really understood how these lyrics applied to Amy's life. The pink hedgehog paced back and forth in her living room. She watched the fire crackle in silence, wondering what to do.

She was upset because she made all of these promises to Jet and broke every single one of them. Amy said she would try and she was giving a better effort, but she blew it when she kissed Sonic. Jet was nothing but nice and sweet to her. He was a loyal boyfriend who constantly looked past her shit and would never leave her hanging the way Sonic had in the past. She recalled that sweet moment with Jet and sighed deeply.

_She took a breath and said, "I haven't let you in because you...you get me pretty well and I guess that scares me because only one person all my life has been able to do that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have...feelings for you, feelings that I wasn't sure how to deal with, but now I do...and I want to...I really want to let you in. If you still want to be let in."_

_Way to go, Amy. You just poured your heart out and he probably think you're fucking crazy. __Flustered, Amy looked at the ground and mumbled, "This is stupid. I'm sorry for bothering you."_

_"Did you mean that?"_

_"My incessant babbling? Yeah...every word."_

_"Amy, I want to know you. Will you let me?" Shocked, she looked up to see that Jet was smiling softly at her, waiting patiently for her answer. Amy felt taken back. She had never known someone who was so interested in her, so patient with all of her shit other than...well, Sonic. Except, Jet had feelings for her and expressed them on a daily basis._

_The pink hedgehog said honestly, "I can't promise you it will work out, but I'll try."_

_He laughed at this and said, "That's all I need," before kissing her lips softly. Amy returned his kiss eagerly, to let him know that she would try._

He was perfect, but wasn't perfect for her. Amy couldn't get Sonic out of her head, especially now that it seemed like he was returning her feelings. She was so confused because she was used to Sonic's constant rejections. Amy had come up with the brilliant plan to fake date Sonic a few months ago. She convinced him that it was so that Sally would get jealous and then eventually confess her feelings for the hedgehog, but in reality, it was for selfish reasons. Amy wanted him to see that she could be a good girlfriend and hoped that he would realize his feelings for her. It was safe to say that her plan backfired.

_She yanked the door open and shut it behind her. Amy walked around the back until she found his bedroom window. In the lighted room, she could see two silhouetted figures standing close to each other. With her fists clenched, Amy listened to their laughter until their groans of pleasure took over. She forced herself to look up at the kissing couple pressed against each other to punish herself. This image would be stuck in her head for a __long __time and that was a good thing. Never again would Amy convince herself that Sonic liked her. To him, they were only friends. And how could they be more with perfect little Sally Acorn in the picture?_

_She was beautiful, intelligent and an all around fun girl. Everyone strived to be like her and all of the boys were attracted to her like a magnet. How could she compete with that? Amy unclenched her fists and stared down at the ground blankly. Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her quivering lip to keep from sobbing. Amy looked back at the window._

_This is what you get for deluding yourself into thinking he could ever love someone like you._

Amy had been so jealous of Sally. She was the perfect girl, the one that Sonic deserved. He missed a few of their movie nights because he was hanging out with her and tried to make up for it by inviting her on a double date with Sally and Jet. That was also a mistake on so many levels.

_Thinking about kisses, Amy looked out of the corner of her eye to see what Sonic was doing. She hoped for a split second that he would be watching her, but that hope was crushed immediately. Amy saw Sonic and Sally furiously making out in the back row. Amy's stomach churned when she saw flashes of tongue being used. Disgusted and angry, Amy tightened her grip on the popcorn bag, desperately wanting to make a big scene._

_Amy tried her best to unclench the popcorn bag, reminding herself that he wasn't her boyfriend._

_The pink hedgehog dug into the popcorn bag for a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. She stiffened in her seat when she heard noises of pleasure coming from behind her and wished desperately she could pay attention to the movie, but the burning sensation that they were kissing was too distracting for her to pay attention._

She was so fucking happy because Sonic returned her feelings that she's had for almost as long as she could remember. They always made up excuses as to why they couldn't be together, but they shared millions of kisses, each one in it self being special. She remembered the first time she kissed him, when she was pretending to be his fake girlfriend.

_Sonic gently grabbed Amy and sat her on his lap. The pink hedgehog's eyes widened. She was actually straddling Sonic. What the hell was happening? His muscular arms snaked around her waist, pressing her against his body. Amy forced herself to stop blushing and to just go with it. She put her hands on his face and said suggestively, "I'm waiting."_

_He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. She pushed him into the booth and returned his hungry kiss. Amy opened her mouth slightly, allowing Sonic's tongue to slip into her mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip and then her top. Amy groaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his quills. She tugged on his quills and used her other hand to pull his head even closer to hers. His hands rubbed up and down her back, sending shivers shooting up her body. She whimpered when he pulled away finally, breathing heavily._

_Sonic held her closely and attached his mouth to her earlobe. He whispered huskily, "You were saying?" Amy flushed and said nothing. For the first time, she was speechless. Sonic was an insanely good kisser. He made her feel weak in the knees, the arms, the chest...everywhere._

Amy remembered the time he took her out to the club to spend quality time together and things got heated pretty fast if she recalled correctly.

_"You wanna dance?" She shouted, standing up from the bar stool. Sonic hesitated and even though Amy's mind was clouded, she knew he didn't think he was a good dancer._

_"If you don't I'll dance with someone else," she said playfully, tugging on his arm to follow her. Instantly, Sonic jumped up from his seat and the two hedgehogs stumbled onto the dance floor._

_Amy could already feel the heat intensifying around her. Sweat dripped off bodies as they moved with each other in sync. She grinned flirtatiously as Sonic pulled off his jacket and threw it to the side somewhere before returning her grin. Listening to the loud pumping beat of the rock music, Amy closed her eyes and moved her hips to the beat. As if entranced, Sonic watched her hips sway from side to side and quickly followed her movements._

_The pink hedgehog pulled him closer to her body and watched him open his mouth slightly. They locked gazes throughout the entire song as they moved against each other, pressing closer and closer. Sonic noticed how bright Amy's cheeks were and how sexy she looked with her quills whipped back. He watched her faded red lips curve into a smile before his eyes gazed into her seductive, glassy green eyes. Hazily, Sonic pulled her out of the crowd of people and into a secluded hallway. He needed her __now._

_Amy ran her hand through his sweaty quills as he put his hand on her neck. Smirking, Amy yanked his head down towards her, but didn't make a move towards his lips. Unable to contain his desire any longer, Sonic growled and attacked her lips. She groaned in his mouth and pulled lightly on his quills with her fingers. His hand moved from her neck down to her waist. Sonic pushed her up against the brick wall behind her and in response, she wrapped her legs around him as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands ran down her thighs and tore at the tights because he desperately wanted to touch her skin._

_Amy whimpered and pulled away to catch her breath. Laughing, Amy tore at her tights and allowed Sonic to run his hands down her bare thighs. Attacking his lips once again, Amy clung to him tightly, trying to breathe in him as much as she could. She felt the entire room spin and tried her hardest to focus on his lips, but her vision was slowly blackening. Something in the back of her mind screamed to think about what she was doing, but Amy ignored this voice in her head. She's loved Sonic for all of these years and she's wanted him to kiss her like this for __years now. __Amy deserved this; she needed this._

_All she could think about was how __right __it felt._

Throughout the heated kisses, there were always the sweet, gentle kisses. She remembered when he asked to see her at Homecoming. Regardless of the fact that he went to the dance with Sally, he wanted to spend time with her.

_Sonic picked his head up when he heard someone clear their throat. Ecstatic, Sonic stood up and jogged over to Amy who was glowing in the moonlight that streamed onto her face. Wringing his sweaty hands, Sonic said nervously, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are...?"_

_She bit her lip and smiled hesitantly. "You might have said it a few times tonight."_

_He laughed, his nerves fading away. Sonic tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. "In five seconds, I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to, all you have to do is say so." He searched her eyes as he said softly, "5...4..." Taking her silence as encouragement, Sonic averted his eyes to her lips as he skipped numbers and said, "1." Amy met his soft lips eagerly, putting her small hand on the side of his face._

_His heart quickened when she returned his gentle, sweet kiss. He lightly pushed her against the school building and pressed his hand against the wall as he pecked her lips several times in a row. Amy yanked on his tux, gesturing for him to come closer towards her. She pressed her lips hungrily to his and sighed into his mouth when she felt him return her kiss._

_Pulling away, Sonic took a deep breath and looked at Amy with parted lips. He had kissed Amy before, but this time was different_.

She knew that Sonic was telling the truth when he confessed his love for her. The pink hedgehog could see it in his eyes and hear it in every word he spoke. He was so genuine and sincere that it made her heart melt. She couldn't help but kiss him.

_Sonic noted that Amy was lost in her thoughts and smiled softly. He turned her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. She wanted to cry when she saw how sincere he was being. His emerald eyes were sparkling with love and affection. His trademark grin was softened and she thought that he had never looked so beautiful. He tucked strands of her hair under her ear and whispered in her ear softly, "You waited for me for years so I'll wait as long as I have to because I love you, Amy Rose. And when you love someone, you never give up."_

_And in that moment, a snow flake fell. One after the other, flurries started to drop for the first time in a long time. They both looked up to the sky and felt wetness hit their cheeks._

_Looking away from the sky, Sonic made a move to stand up, but she wouldn't let him. Without realizing what was happening, she reached out and grabbed his hand. She heard the sound of Andrew whispering his advice in the wind._

_You deserve to be happy._

_Wordlessly, Amy pulled him towards her and kissed him._

She was annoyed because almost every time they shared a sweet moment, they made up excuses. They were drunk that night at the club so the kiss didn't count. The kiss to make Sally jealous was purely for making Sally jealous. The Homecoming kiss was in the heat of the moment and so were the countless other kisses. Amy was ecstatic every time they kissed, but then she felt like absolute shit when the meaning of the kisses were diminished by their future actions.

And Amy was lonely. It was almost Christmas Eve and she was too conflicted to be excited. She knew she had to think about Jet and Sonic and Sally and even her mom, but also focus on what she wanted. She exhaled deeply and sat in front of the fire, watching the embers flare up. Amy wished the answer was easy, but then again, nothing about this year had been easy.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Standing up, she wondered who it could be and why they were bothering her so late at night. Amy glanced at the clock and saw that it said 11:11 before she walked over to the front door. Standing in the frame of the doorway was one of the reasons why she was sad and confused.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," she managed to say as she opened the door for him to walk in. Jet smiled at her briefly and walked in. He walked straight to the couch and sat down. Amy followed in pursuit and sat down next to her, her eyes trained on his.

"I've been talking to Sally."

Amy paled, but nodded for him to continue talking. She wondered why Jet and Sally were talking. They weren't friends, which gave her an uneasy feeling. "And?" The pink hedgehog was curious if Sally was spreading rumors about her to give her a bad rep or what Sally could possibly have to say to Jet.

"She told me that Sonic broke up with her."

Amy nodded as a confirmation. "And she said it was because of you."

The pink hedgehog froze and looked up from the floor to see that Jet was watching her intently. "She said that?" She swallowed thickly, but kept her eyes locked with his.

"What do you think about that?"

"…Sorry?"

"What do you think about that?"

Amy turned her gaze away from his and looked at the fire was slowly dying out. She listened to the crackling of the sticks burning in the fire and wondered how she could make this situation better, but knew it was useless. She tried to pick her words carefully when she said, "I feel sorry for Sally. She's a nice girl and I'm sorry that she is hurt."

"Pinkie, I believe you, but that's not the answer I was looking for. What are you going to do?"

He looked over at her and his heart clenched when silence filled the room. Jet shook his head and said, "That's what I thought. The minute I heard that Sonic broke up with Sally, I knew. I knew that he did it for you and I knew you would be pleased. You've been in love with him for years and he's finally maning up, isn't he?" Jet stood up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

The only thing Amy could think of to say was, "I'm sorry."

"It's just…why now? He has the worst fucking timing," Jet said in frustration, refusing to look at her. "I'm hurt, Pinkie…really hurt, but I know it's my fault too. I know you said you couldn't make promises, but that you would try. That made my day because I thought…that maybe this could work, that we…"

"I'm so sorry, Jet. I'm just as confused as you are. The truth is I've been trying to get over him and it's not working because he's such a big part of my life. I can't cut him out of it and I can't hate him for all the past rejections. I just can't…I'm sorry because the truth is I have feelings for you. I care about you and if it had been another time, we probably could have had something, but we can't."

"You're in love with him."

"I am."

Tears welled in her eyes because Amy knew she was breaking his heart. She didn't realize how deep his feelings were until now when she watched him. He couldn't seem to look at her and he kept swallowing thickly. Jet looked so upset and lonely. She wanted to hug him, to let him know that he was going to find a great girl one day, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Amy knew he needed space and even though she wanted to have some kind of relationship with this amazing guy, she knew it was better to give him space. He deserved way more than what she could give him and for that, she was sorry.

"I hope you're happy and that he treats you right," he finally said, still avoiding her glance. She swallowed back a sob when she saw how choked up he was about the situation. Amy could tell that a part of him hoped that she would say everything was okay and that Sonic breaking up with Sally wouldn't affect their relationship. "Thank you," was all she could say.

Amy couldn't lie anymore.

With that, Jet muttered a goodbye and headed towards the front door. Wordlessly, Amy watched him walk out the door.

It was time she started being honest with herself.

X

Sonic couldn't believe it.

He kept thinking about the conversation that he had with Amy a few days ago and wondered why he didn't figure out her feelings earlier. Now, looking back at the past few months, he wanted to punch himself for not knowing. She offered to be his fake girlfriend and even when Sally wasn't around, she kissed him.

_"Will you catch me?"_

_"Always."_

_Amy smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. __Stop that. He just said that to be cute. He doesn't think of you romantically. __"Ready?" She called out, preparing herself to drop._

_"Ready."_

_Amy closed her eyes and let go of her grip to jump. Just as he said he would, Sonic caught her and the two tumbled to the ground gently. "Nice catch," Amy said with laughter. They both laid on the grass at the base of the tree, entangled with each other. Amy's body was pressed against his, but he didn't move to get up. A dark blush crept onto Amy's face. Sonic smirked at her, oblivious of their closeness. Amy listened to the rhythmic sound of their heavy breathing and made a quick decision._

_You only live once._

_Amy pressed her lips against his. Although he didn't move to push her off of him, it was clear that Sonic was surprised by Amy's bold move. She took notice of this and quickly pulled away._

_Cover up your tracks._

_Amy smirked and challenged, "Race ya." She stood up quickly and sprinted towards the far away picnic basket. Watching her sprint away, Sonic sat up, dazed. Did she just kiss him? Was she practicing for their fake dating? Or was she mocking him?_

So many people tried to tell him that he was blind. Sonic just ignored them because he couldn't possibly fathom the fact that his best friend could be in love with him. The signs were always there and that's why their fake-dating was so believable. He remembered when Knuckles approached him.

_Knuckles continued, "Man, it's all over school. You're dating Amy! Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Sonic hesitated. Should he tell Knuckles that he was only fake dating Amy? But then what would Knuckles say? He would most likely call him pathetic or a pussy. His reputation was at stake. Knuckles wouldn't care that much if he later found out that dating Amy was a lie._

_Scratch that. Knuckles would __kill __him._

_"I mean I always knew she was crushing on you. That's why she didn't really hang out with other people. She was always stuck on you."_

_Sonic rolled his eyes and stopped Knuckles before he could say anything else. "Knuckles, Amy and I are just friends."_

_The red echidna shook his head and said, "Dude, you don't have to cover it up. I think it's cool that you two finally got together. I always thought it would happen."_

_Sonic laughed. "You're so out of it, Knuckles. Amy told people we were dating to make Sally jealous."_

_Knuckles didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So...you're not actually dating?"_

_Sonic shook his head. "You know I like Sal."_

_"What does Amy think about this?"_

_"It was her idea."_

_"Are you sure she didn't have a different reason for doing it?" Knuckles asked slowly, wondering how dim witted his friend could be. Did he really think Amy would suggest it to help Sonic? She clearly did it so that Sonic could view her differently and perhaps fall for her._

_Sonic rolled his eyes. "Are you suggesting that Amy has a crush on me? That's insane, Knuckles. I've known her for my whole life. We're just really good friends."_

Or when his mom tried to suggest it as well.

_Her mom simply nodded and paused. Was right now the time to tell Sonic what she really think? She's watched Amy grow up with Sonic and she knew it was more than just giving Sonic his space to hang out with Sally. "Did you ever consider that maybe Amy...likes you?"_

_Losing his weariness, Sonic looked at her alertly like she had three eyes on her face, "What?"_

_"You've been friends for a long time. She might have developed feelings for you," his mom suggested, even though she knew that this was the real reason behind Amy's aloofness. She's known for years that Amy had strong feelings for Sonic even if the pink hedgehog rarely let out hints and innuendos. Mrs. Hedgehog watched Amy share secret, sweet smiles with Sonic and eye him with adoration when she thought no one was looking. If one simply looked, one could figure out that Amy was in love with her son._

_She just didn't know if Sonic returned those feelings. Mrs. Hedgehog knew her son cared about Amy and would do anything for her, but were his feelings romantic? Sometimes, she thought his intentions were romantic and whenever she hinted at it, Sonic would laugh or roll his eyes at the absurdity. "It's a possibility."_

_Sonic laughed and shook his head. "That's what Knuckles said. It's weird why you two would come to that conclusion. Sure we spend a lot of time together...at least we used to, but, Mom, Amy is just a friend."_

Sonic had a right to be confused though because every time he made a move towards her, she always made up an excuse. Granted, they were both in relationships, but they never talked about their kisses afterwards. They always ignored the fact that they kissed and at first, Sonic thought the kisses were in the heat of the moment, but he realized that was dumb of him to think. When she started hanging out with Jet, he remembered being insanely jealous and wondering what the bird had that he didn't have. Sonic tried so hard to think about Sally and to focus on their relationship, but he couldn't. She was always in his head.

_Ripping off a section of his shirt, Sonic tied the piece of cloth around her elbow securely then stood up to admire his handiwork. She ignored the visible skin peeking out from his shirt and the muscles that came with it._

_"There we go-" he said, extending a hand towards her. She took his warm hand and stood up. Looking up, she realized how close she was to him and if it was even humanly possible, she turned redder than she already was._

_"-All better," He finished, breathlessly. With her lips parted, Amy looked into his eyes and then glanced down at his inviting lips. All she had to do was lean her head in and she would be kissing him. That desire to kiss him burned inside of her like a fiery flame. She listened to the rapid beating of her heart and to his short breaths. Closing her eyes, Amy tried to convince herself to do the right thing._

_But how could she determine what was right and what was wrong? She wanted to kiss him so bad, but that would be going against everything she planned. Amy wanted to step backwards, but it felt so right being this close to him._

_Opening her eyes abruptly, she stepped backwards and turned away from him. Picking up her skates, she said shortly, "We should get back," before staggering up the hill._

_Her words shook him out of his daze. Looking at her retreating figure, Sonic wondered how he was going to get Amy out of his head._

Sonic checked his phone for the millionth time that day. It was Christmas Eve and his mom was in great spirits because family was coming in the next day, but he couldn't bring himself to be happy. He groaned and threw his phone on the table. Opening the fridge, Sonic pulled out the chilidogs his mom made him. He wanted to give her space to sort out her feelings. After all, she was still dating Jet and Mike had just left the house. She had a lot to deal with so his timing sucked badly, but he had to be honest. Sonic knew Amy felt the same way about him. The stolen kisses, the deep conversations, the playful encounters, and their ever-growing memories told him so. Unfortunately, Amy was stubborn. She had a lot of pride and he wondered if she would allow herself to be happy, to be with him. He would wait as long as he could because she did the same for him. If she wanted a friend, he would try to ignore his feelings and be what she needed him to be. First and foremost, Sonic wanted her in his life and if he had to wait in the wings, he would. He preferred not to do that, but he would wait. He would wait until he was in a wheel chair at a retirement home for this girl.

He was so in love with her.

_Sonic looked at her with a raised eyebrow and small smile. "Why? Because how can I keep going out with her when I'm crazy about you. I'm sorry that I had no idea. And it now all makes sense. All of the guys and even my mom always dropped hints about you and I never paid fully attention to them. And I'm so sorry, Ames. I'm sorry that I hurt you because you're the last person I want to hurt. I knew something was off because you've been so distant lately and that killed me, so I can't even imagine how you felt. And I'm so sorry. God, Amy, I'm so sorry." Sonic wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he have not known? He thought about it a bunch of times, but always blew it off as just him over reacting and seeing something that wasn't actually there. The smiles, the laughs, the flirting…he was such an idiot. Sonic always knew that they had a special relationship, but he never considered all of those hints until now._

_"Sonic, I don't know what to say. Part of me is really happy that you think you love me, but I'm with Jet. I promised him that I would be a good girlfriend and I really like him. And when you started dating Sally, my feelings for you lessened," she lied. She lied straight through her teeth because she didn't want to open the door between Sonic and her. It wasn't fair to Jet or fuck, even for Sally. They were better off as friends. Everything that happened to them told them that. It was a sign from the gods._

_Sonic's mood changed instantly. His easy going, but confident declaration sobered. Sonic looked at Amy and watched the breeze blow back her quills. She was such a beautiful person and she needed to know that he thought that. "Amy, I know that you have feelings for Jet and I don't have any right to ask you to leave him. I know that. I just want you to know that I have feelings for you. I don't think I love you, I __know I love you. __You're the most beautiful person I have ever met. You are intelligent, hilarious, caring, and the realest person I know. I wouldn't trade you away for anyone. You're my best friend for a reason and I'm just sorry for the both of us that it took me so long to realize it."_

Taken out of his thoughts, Sonic heard his phone buzz. He sped over to pick it up and saw that Amy was calling him. He let out a whoop of excitement and almost forgot to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hedgehog, can you meet me at Gilligan's park in ten?"

Sonic's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. "Absolutely. See you then." He never ran as fast he did in that moment.

X

Amy paced back and forth, wondering how this would go. She was hopeful that things would finally go her way, but she was unsure. In the past couple of months, she went through a hell of a rollercoaster. She questioned everyone and every move she made. Amy had never felt so insecure before in her life.

Amy had never felt so alive either.

She blew out her breath and watched the whiteness seep into the cold air. The pink hedgehog rubbed her mittens together and finally sat down on one of the park benches. Amy heard the crunch of boots against the snow and she looked up. A few yards away from her was Sonic, walking in full strides. She forced herself to stop gaping at him. He was so cute in his beanie and his scarf. He was such a good dresser that it was like he was out of a J Crew magazine. "You came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

Amy bit her lip to keep from smiling, but found that she couldn't. "Nah, I knew you would show."

He chuckled. "You know you have me wrapped around your finger." His voice sounded like he was joking, but his eyes told a different story. Amy's smile faded and she exhaled loudly.

"What are we going to do? About you and me?"

"You know what I want," he said firmly, pressing his leg against hers as he stared into her eyes confidently.

"It's not that simple."

Sonic sighed with exasperation and said, "It can be, Ames. Everything between us can be easy and exciting if you just let it happen."

"But what about Sally?"

"I broke up with Sally. You know that. I can't do anything about Jet. That's your call."

"I broke up with Jet," she blurted out.

Sonic's eyes went wide and he asked, "When?"

"Today. I had to because I'm not in love with Jet."

Sonic nodded, but couldn't help his excitement from bubbling over. A laid back grin appeared on his face and his eyes were bright. "Well, that makes things a lot easier then." When he saw that Amy wasn't convinced, he tilted her chin so that she would look at him. "What are you waiting for?" he breathed out, watching the white mist pass between them.

Amy covered her hands over her face. "I don't know! I just don't know and I'm sorry that I'm being such a girl right now. I bet you're really mad right now and I'm sorry. It's just I've liked you for so long now and I never thought that you would ever like me back."

"I am mad, but not about what you think I'm mad about. Why don't you think you're good enough for me, Ames? You've put me on this pedestal, but I'm far from perfect. I'm clueless and I can be an asshole sometimes. I disregarded your feelings this whole time and you'll never truly understand how sorry I am, but as long as you let me, I'll try my best to make it up to you. I want you to see how much you mean to me, how much I love you," he said softly.

"You're not a fuck up. You're a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love it. I love your sarcastic attitude and the banter that we have. You're intelligent, funny, and the easiest person to talk to. And I know you have the biggest heart. You've always taken care of me and I never realized until now that I have a whole lot of making up to do. It's my turn to take care of you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I will wait as long as I have to for us to be together because that's what you do when you're in love."

Amy felt her eyes water and wonder if perfection did exist because Sonic was pretty damn close to it in her eyes. He wasn't perfect in the literal sense, but he was perfect for her. Lamely, she added, "What about those heat in the moment kisses?"

"I wanted to kiss you every single time. No exception."

"But we were drunk."

Sonic looked embarrassed. "I wasn't that drunk. I was really confused afterward, but I knew that I wanted you at the bar. Jesus, you almost killed me that day, Amy. And every day after, I wanted to punch Jet and steal you away. I wanted to take you to Homecoming and I wanted to dance with you the whole night. I wanted to kiss you so many times and stopped myself every single time because I didn't think you were interested. I have no idea why I couldn't see it before and I'm sure I'll keep punching myself over it."

Amy reached for his shoulder and chuckled lightly. "Don't beat yourself over it, Hedgehog. I've got an awesome poker face."

He snorted and reached for her hand. "You got that right." He laced his fingers with hers. Their eyes locked and Amy felt her breathing become shallow. Her palms itched with anxiety. She wanted to kiss him more than anything and even felt herself leaning towards him.

Shallowly, Sonic's raspy voice breathed out, "Ames, I'm going to kiss you unless you tell me not to."

"Kiss me."

And then they were kissing with so much passion and force. Amy wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed herself higher so that she was practically sitting on his lap. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her as close as he could. The heat radiating between their bodies was maddening and delicious. Hearing his grunts, Amy couldn't help but moan into his mouth. She pulled away and Sonic made a sound of protest.

Amy listened to beats of their hearts and said, "I love you, Sonic."

His smile widened as he looked down at her with affection. She looked up at him with so much love in her eyes and her soft smile said it all. "I'm done pushing you away. It's _our _turn to be happy," she said as her lips attached back to his. They continue their fervent kisses until Sonic heard the sharp bell of the tower clock ring. He pulled away from Amy and looked over at the clock in surprise.

"It's midnight."

Amy raised one eyebrow in annoyance, wondering why Sonic was interrupting their moment. "And?"

"Merry Christmas, beautiful," he said softly, tucking a strand behind her ear. Amy wished she could capture this moment forever as Sonic pressed his forehead against hers. His lips touched hers softly and he murmured 'I love yous' against her mouth. She threw herself into the kiss and finally, everything made sense.

It was time she started looking out for herself. For the first time in a while, Amy was truly happy.

And in love.

**X**

**FIN**

**X**

**Thank you to everyone who supported me in all of my stories, especially this one that I'm very proud of. I have a strong following in the Sonic fanfiction so thank for being the best fans in the world. I hope to write romance novels one day and hope you guys will look me up then. **

**There might be an epilogue to this, but here is the finale. I am off to college in a few days and know that I wouldn't be able to continue this story or start a new one and for that, I am very sorry and sad. I hope to write fanfiction in the future so maybe I will return next summer or give a one shot here and there. **

**Drop me one last review! Tell me you loved it or tell me you hated it (jk lol please don't). Let me know your favorite parts and the frustrating ones. Say anything honestly like which teen wolf character you want to have sex with or a song that turns you on whatever floats your boat kiddies. (Stiles and 'Sex on Fire' by the way).**

**Thanks again guys! It's been amazing; honestly, no words can describe my mixed emotions right now. **

**Lots of love, Anime. **


End file.
